La Prophétie des McGregors - Tome 2
by Blii
Summary: Ana et son ami Marie font leur seconde rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie Pourdlard. Toujours touchée par la prophétie de sa famille, Ana vivra une nouvelle année de doute. La prophétie sera-t-elle plus facile à vivre cette année ? Sa relation avec Son Serpentard sera-t-elle plus simple ? Alors qu'une série de drames touche l'école, la vie d'Ana et de son amie se trouvera changée.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

Et bien nous y voilà, le tome 2 de la Prophétie des McGregors commence aujourd'hui ! Je n'aurais jamais cru, il y a de ça 6 mois (déjà) que cette histoire plairait… Vous n'imaginez donc pas la joie que je ressens donc aujourd'hui !

Avant de commencer les choses sérieuses, je vais commencer par répondre à vos petits messages, qui sont à chaque publication de plus en plus nombreux ! Pour ceux qui n'osent pas passer le cap, surtout n'hésitez pas ! Vos reviews sont l'oxygène des auteurs, et leur motivation !

\- **_Camille_** : Merci pour ton soutien, que ce soit avec cet écrit, qu'avec le reste. Ça me touche beaucoup, et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. Et voilà le tome deux qui commence, en espérant que tu ne seras pas déçue, et qu'il te plaira tout autant (voire encore plus !) que le tome 1 ! à très vite ! Bisous =)

\- **_Skullsindustrie_** : Savoir que tu quittes toutes tes autres lectures pour venir lire cette fanfic me touche énormément ! Donc pour cela merci, mais aussi pour ton soutien et ta fidélité ! J'espère que ce tome 2 te plaira, et que tu seras toujours au rendez-vous pour les prochaines publications ! Gros bisous =)

\- **_Cat_** : Coucou à toi ! Merci pour ton message qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Pour ma semaine mouvementée, ça a pas été simple, mais revenir auprès de vous tous me fait un bien fou :D bisous et à très bientôt !

\- **_Maellys_** : et voilà la suite ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, et trop dure ! Bisous à toi, et je te dis à très bientôt !

\- **_NoxAcajou_** : Je propose une Ola pour ta première Review ! Et j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière ! Pour te répondre : Drago prendra de plus en plus d'importance au fil et à mesure des tomes… et donc par procuration, on verra en effet apparaitre Lucius et Narcissa ! Mais je ne veux pas vous spoiler, donc je n'en dirais pas plus :P mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien prévu de les faire apparaitre ! Cependant, si tu as des envies particulières concernant ces persos, des petites anecdotes/histoires que tu veux voir apparaitre dans cette fic, n'hésite pas à me les envoyer, que je les insère dans mon écrit ! Car vous satisfaire est ma priorité, donc j'ajoute fréquemment des chapitres ou des passages en fonction de vos demandes :D à très vite et bisous =)

\- **_Florent1_** : Tu sais que je suis très très frustrée à chaque fois, car je ne reçois pas de mail quand tu me mets une review ? du coup, à chaque fois je les découvre en allant les regarder sur le site ! Mais bon, comme on dit, le meilleur pour la fin :P et c'est à chaque fois une super surprise de te lire :D En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour ton prix Nobel (s ça pouvait être vrai ! ^^ Je te dis à très bientôt, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite de cette fanfic :D Bisous

\- **_Ju_** : Je prends note de ta proposition pour les prochains tomes ! Je vais voir si je peux mettre ça en place dès le tome 2, mais il faut que je me penche sérieusement dessus, que j'invente un caractère, une histoire, un passé, et des aventures ! Si tu as une idée sur tout cela, tu sais où me trouver (et bien entendu, je te citerais dans mon avant-propos ^^). En tous cas merci beaucoup pour ton aide, ton soutien, et tes mots très gentils qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur ! J'espère te relire très vite ! Bisous =)

\- **_Mitsukie_** : La suite, la voilà ! lol=) Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas arrêter ! Loin de là, car je n'ai jamais été aussi épanouie qu'en ce moment ! Faire partager ma passion et mon imaginaire est réellement fabuleux ! Merci pour ton message, et à très vite ! Bisous =)

\- **_ElehannDerber_** : Bien sur que je me souviens de toi ! Je n'oublie jamais les personnes qui me laissent des messages et qui m'aide à progresser ! Et je dois te dire que je suis réellement heureuse de te lire aujourd'hui :D Merci pour ce joli message, savoir que j'arrive à convaincre des lecteurs est vraiment… Wahou, il n'y a même pas de mots ! Donc ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! (ça fait beaucoup de beaucoup justement…). Pour te répondre : je ne compte pas « changer » Drago. Il restera (enfin du moins j'essayerai) égal à lui-même, un petit prétentieux arrogant et sournois. Cependant, je lui donne une autre facette, jusqu'alors inconnue, et qui est en réalité la façon dont je le perçois moi-même. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu retrouveras le Drago original tout au long de cette fanfic =) En tous cas, merci pour tout, et j'espère te relire très vite ! Bisous =)

\- **_SweetDream-Chan_** : J'adore tes expressions « très française », et je dois avouer que j'en suis moi-même adepte, très souvent ! :D Merci pour ce message, et je te souhaite bon courage pour tes examens (et je suis certaine que tu les réussiras les doigts dans le nez comme on dit ! ^^). Que fais-tu comme études ? En tous cas, heureuse que mon écrit te change les idées durant tes révisions ! Je te dis à très vite, bon courage et plein de réussite ! Bisous =)

Je me répète, mais encore une fois MERCI A VOUS TOUS ! Sans vous, Ana, Marie, Drago, et tout le reste ne serait qu'une petite histoire cachée dans le fond de mon cerveau ! C'est vous qui leur donnait vie, et j'adore !

Nous commençons donc aujourd'hui le tome 2, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira… Je voulais aussi vous dire que si vous avez des envies, des histoires, ou des idées sur le déroulement de ce tome, il ne faut pas hésiter à m'en faire part, que j'essaie de les ajouter à mon écrit initial !

Je ne vais pas continuer à blablater pendant des heures, et je vais vous laisser retrouver vos personnages préférés pour de nouvelles aventures ! A très vite !

Bonne lecture =)

 _Blii =)_

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

Ana attendait entre les voies 9 et 10 de la gare de King Cross. Son amie Marie devait la rejoindre d'un instant à l'autre pour prendre le Poudlard Express, qui les ramènerait à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. La jeune vélane trépignait d'impatience : cela faisait deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu son amie, et elle avait vraiment hâte de la retrouver et de reprendre ses habitudes. Cette dernière lui avait tellement manqué…

Ana avait passé son été à Pré-au-Lard avec sa grand-mère, le professeur McGonagall. Et même si elle ne s'était pas ennuyée durant ces deux mois, ces vacances lui avaient semblées très longues. Elle avait prit l'habitude de vivre en compagnie de ses amis durant l'année scolaire, et leurs absences l'avait pesé. Elle qui avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie seule, et sans réels amis ne supportait plus la solitude.

C'est pourquoi elle avait échangé de nombreuses lettres avec Marie durant l'été. Cette dernière lui avait envoyé un courrier à chacune de ses visites en France, lui racontant les merveilles cachées de ce pays. Ana avait alors eu l'impression de voyager à ses cotés, et de découvrir avec elle chaque monument, chaque légende.

Mais Marie n'était pas la seule à avoir pensé à elle durant les deux mois de vacances. En effet, au matin du 13 aout, Ana avait eu l'immense surprise de découvrir un petit tas d'enveloppes posées sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Tout ceci est pour toi, lui avait annoncée sa grand-mère, un large sourire aux lèvres. Visiblement, personne n'a oublié ton anniversaire cette année.

En effet, Ana fêtait ce jour ci son douzième anniversaire, et elle était surprise de voir que ses amis ne l'avaient pas oublié. Sur la table l'attendait cinq lettres, provenant de toute la Grande-Bretagne.

La première qu'elle ouvrit était celle d'Hermione. La jeune sorcière lui souhaitait, de son écriture penchée et précise un joyeux anniversaire. La lettre était amicale, bien que légèrement détachée – ce qui était normal de la part d'Hermione Granger – et était accompagnée d'un joli marque page, représentant une vélane dansante. Ce présent fit plaisir à Ana, qui ne se serait jamais attendu à recevoir de cadeau de la part de ses amis.

La seconde était beaucoup plus amusante. Le parchemin, couvert d'une écriture grossière, pleine de fautes d'orthographe était de Ron Weasley. Ce dernier n'avait pas oublié l'anniversaire de sa nouvelle amie, à qui il offrait un panaché de blagues, toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres. Ana reposa la lettre, les larmes aux yeux et des crampes au ventre à force de rire.

La lettre de Neville était de loin la plus attendrissante. On y décelait la nature timide de ce dernier à chaque ligne, ce qui émut beaucoup Ana. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup ce garçon, qui était d'une gentillesse et d'une loyauté peu commune et sans faille. Il avait joint à son courrier trois cartes de chocogrenouille, car il savait qu'Ana en faisait la collection.

La lettre de Marie était écrite sur une invention moldue assez étrange : une carte avec une image totalement immobile, représentant la Tour Eiffel. La jeune fille lui expliquait qu'il s'agissait d'une « carte postale », que les moldus adoraient et s'envoyaient entre eux quand ils partaient en voyage.

« Ces cartes sont très souvent collectionnées dans le monde moldu », expliquait Marie dans sa lettre. « Et je me suis dis que tu pourrais devenir la première sorcière à avoir cette collection. C'est pour ça que je t'en envois une aujourd'hui. Et tu en recevras d'autres, à chacun de mes voyages, si ça te dit ».

Mais la plus grande surprise revenait à la cinquième et dernière lettre. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, celle-ci ne venait pas d'Harry. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas écrit de l'été, et n'avait même pas répondu à la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée pour son anniversaire, quelques semaines plus tôt. Et même si Ana savait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment proche tous les deux, elle en avait été très déçue. Elle avait pensé qu'Harry faisait partie de ses amis, et qu'il l'appréciait. Mais ce silence la poussait à croire le contraire.

Non, la cinquième lettre était en réalité de… Drago Malefoy. C'était la première – et la seule – lettre qu'elle reçu de sa part durant l'été. Mais savoir que ce dernier avait pensé à elle, et à son anniversaire était une vraie joie, et une immense surprise. En effet, même si leur relation s'était nettement améliorer, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Son Serpentard lui enverrait une lettre pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

« McGregor,

Il me semble qu'aujourd'hui, tu fête tes douze ans. Ne t'imagine pas que je pense tellement à toi que je n'ai pas pu oublier cette date, mais tu m'as tellement répéter toute l'année que tu étais née un 13 aout et que tu allais donc passée ton anniversaire loin de tes petits copains Gryffondors que je ne pouvais pas ne pas m'en souvenir.

Pour ma part, je passe mes vacances en Roumanie, avec mon père. Nous sommes venus voir les dragons, et je dois dire que je remercie mes parents d'être riches. Que ce doit être triste et ennuyeux de passer l'été en Grande-Bretagne, chez soi, à ne rien faire…

Bref. Je t'ai acheté ce petit paquet pendant une de mes nombreuses visites. Il contient des excréments séchés de dragon. C'est sensé porter bonheur. Ou malheur, je n'ai pas bien compris ce que disait le vendeur roumain. Mais toujours est-il que j'ai pensé que ça pourrait te plaire, vu que tu semble aimer les choses répugnantes – Je pense notamment à Weas-moche.

On se reverra à l'école.

Drago Malefoy. »

Ana ne put s'empêcher de rire à la lecture de cette lettre. Même si ce qu'il y avait écrit était loin d'être gentil, elle y reconnaissait parfaitement Son Serpentard : prétentieux, arrogant, et tellement détestable. Mais elle était tout de même touchée par son geste : il avait pensé à son anniversaire, et lui envoyé même un cadeau – même si ce n'était pas le cadeau rêvé. Et à ses yeux, le simple fait d'y avoir pensé était une preuve que Malefoy n'était pas aussi égoïste que ce qu'il laissait croire, et qu'il l'appréciait tout de même un minimum, malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire.

La lettre était accompagnée d'un petit paquet, mesurant tout au plus deux centimètres. En l'ouvrant, son contenu se renversa au sol, répandant de la poudre noir et très odorante sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Drago n'avait donc pas mentit, et lui avait bel et bien envoyé des excréments de dragons…

Le poudre répandit une odeur insupportable dans la cuisine, qui donna à Ana envie de vomir. C'est donc en se couvrant le nez qu'elle commença à nettoyer les dégâts. En ramassant la poudre d'un air dégouté, elle trouva une petite pierre, d'un vert scintillant et d'une brillance éclatante.

\- C'est de la Serpentine, lui expliqua sa grand-mère. C'est une pierre minérale très rare, qui porte chance à son propriétaire. Cependant, il est tout à fait impossible d'en trouver dans les excréments de dragon. C'est vraiment un très beau cadeau que tu reçois là. Il vient de Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

Ana sourit en regardant la petite pierre reposant dans la paume de sa main. Elle était très petite, mais tellement belle. Et puis, cela lui prouvait que Malefoy n'était pas si rustre que cela : il avait du cacher la Serpentine dans les excréments de dragon, pour ne pas avouer qu'il lui offrait en réalité une pierre précieuse.

\- Ana, sourit Minerva en la regardant. Il me semble que cette petite pierre irait parfaitement sur ton collier. Regarde, au niveau de la pointe de la plume, il y a un petit creux qui semble fait pour elle.

C'était vrai, la Serpentine entrait parfaitement dans la pointe de la plume, et venait égayer le petit bijou d'argent. Drago avait donc tout prévu…

\- Ana ! Me voilà ! s'écria une voix derrière la jeune fille, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

La jeune vélane sourit en voyant Marie courir vers elle, poussant un lourd chariot chargé de bagages et de malles. C'est à ce moment qu'elle prit vraiment conscience que Poudlard et ses occupants lui avaient vraiment beaucoup manqué.

Drago regardait par la fenêtre du train, encore à quai. Les étudiants commençaient à arriver, poussant de lourds chariots, et suivis de près par des parents inquiets et tristes de voir leur progéniture partir le cocon familial pour une nouvelle année.

Drago soupira en se retournant, écœuré par ce spectacle pathétique. Comme l'année précédente, son père l'avait déposé à la gare très en avance, pour pouvoir retourner rapidement au ministère. Le jeune sorcier attendait donc, seul, dans un compartiment totalement vide depuis près d'une heure.

Ses vacances avaient été d'un ennuie mortel. Presque pire qu'un cours d'histoire de la magie – ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il avait accompagné son père en Roumanie, qui devait s'y rendre pour affaires. Avant de partir, ce dernier lui avait promis de passer du temps avec lui, entre père et fils, ce qui avait rendu Drago fou de joie. Il était rare que son père puisse passer du temps seul avec lui. Mais une fois sur place, Drago n'avait eu pour compagnie que Dobby, son stupide elfe de maison, et il n'avait presque pas vu son père, qui était beaucoup trop occupé à travailler. Même voir les dragons n'avait pas réussi à égayer le séjour du Serpentard, qui n'avait qu'une hâte : retourner à l'école, endroit où il avait de l'importance et des amis. Et même si cette école était loin d'être parfaite, au moins, il n'y était pas seul.

Drago se retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, espérant enfin voir apparaitre ses amis. Le Poudlard Express devait partir dans un peu plus de vingt minutes, ils ne devraient donc plus tarder à arriver. Et Drago commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer. Même s'il prétendait n'avoir besoin de personne, il détestait la solitude par-dessus tout.

Tout d'un coup, le cœur du garçon se serra, provoquant en lui une vague de chaleur douce et réconfortante. Il venait d'apercevoir une silhouette sur le quai. Une silhouette qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. McGregor. Elle avançait sur le quai, poussant devant elle un lourd chariot contenant des malles énorme – presque plus grosse qu'elle. Cette dernière avançait sur le quai, riant aux éclats avec Marie Smith, sa meilleure amie.

En la voyant, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Elle n'avait absolument pas changé en deux mois. Alors que la plupart des étudiants avaient pris quelques centimètres durant l'été, elle restait extraordinairement petite pour son âge. Son visage restait enfantin, et ses longues boucles auburn volaient au vent. Cependant, Drago se rendit compte qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus aux vélanes : les traits de son visage étaient fins, et très beaux, ses cheveux étaient longs et soyeux. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas de ces créatures était la couleur des cheveux, qui était normalement blond, presque blanc. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être vraiment très jolie.

Le Serpentard remarqua un petit reflet brillant autours du cou de la demi-vélane : elle portait toujours le collier qu'il lui avait envoyé à noël dernier. Quand il avait vu ce collier dans la vitrine du bijoutier du chemin de traverse, il avait tout de suite pensé à elle. A vrai dire, il pensait très souvent à elle, mais il l'avait tout de suite imaginé avec ce collier autours du cou. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait acheté. Mais il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer que ce cadeau venait de lui – même s'il savait qu'Ana s'en doutait.

Et quand il avait vu la petite pierre sur le marché, en Roumanie, il avait encore une fois pensé à elle. Ce vert allait parfaitement avec la blancheur de sa peau, et le roux de ses cheveux. Et puis, le nom de la pierre était aussi parfait : Serpentine. Il savait que le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert pouvait accueillir une pierre de cette taille, ce cadeau lui semblait donc parfait pour elle.

Mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui envoyer un tel présent. De quoi aurait-il l'air ? Envoyer une pierre précieuse à cette fille… Cela était tellement niais, et il n'avait aucune envie de ressembler à ce mollasson de Londubat. C'est pourquoi il avait aussi acheté de la poudre d'excrément séché de dragon, dans laquelle il avait caché la Serpentine. Il avait aussi lancé un sort au sachet, afin que son contenu se déverse au sol dès qu'elle essayera de l'ouvrir.

Au début, cette idée l'avait beaucoup amusé. Il l'imaginait parfaitement en train de nettoyer la poudre, l'air dégouté, et se cachant le visage pour ne pas sentir l'odeur répugnante des excréments. Mais maintenant, il était surtout inquiet. Et si elle n'avait pas trouvé la pierre ? Et si elle avait jeté le paquet sans essayer de l'ouvrir ? Il faudrait qu'il observe le collier quand il la reverrait, afin de voir si la pierre s'y trouvait bien.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sérieux aujourd'hui, Malefoy, lança une voix qui fit sursauter le blond.

\- Ne recommence jamais ça, Zabini, répondit Drago, après avoir reprit ses esprits. Je peux être très mauvais quand on me surprend comme ça. Donc si tu tiens à ta place à Poudlard, tu ferais mieux de ne jamais réessayer de me faire peur.

\- Arrête de t'énerver comme ça ! Tu vas le revoir ton Serpentard.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… je cherche juste Harry, Ron et Hermione.

\- A d'autre, Ana. Tu ne me feras jamais croire ça !

Marie rit en voyant l'air vexé de son amie. Cette dernière lui avait tellement manqué… et elle devait avouer que la revoir lui donnait immédiatement envie de rire et de la taquiner. Etonnamment, Ana n'avait pas du tout changé durant les vacances. Marie, elle, avait un peu grandi, et dépassée maintenant son amie d'une tête. Elle laissait aussi ses cheveux pousser, espérant en avoir d'aussi beaux que ceux de son amie.

Marie regarda à son tour dans la foule. Elle espérait voir Seamus. Elle avait beaucoup pensé à lui durant l'été. Elle lui avait envoyé quelques lettres durant ces deux mois, et il lui avait répondu à chaque fois. Et plus le temps passé, plus elle appréciait ce garçon. Elle ne saurait pas dire si elle était amoureuse de lui ou non, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle avait une affection particulière pour lui.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont en retard, déclara Marie, en regardant dans la foule. Le train doit partir dans quelques minutes.

\- Qui ça ? demanda Ana d'une voix distraite, en regardant les élèves arriver.

\- Harry, Ron et Hermione ! répondit Marie en riant aux éclats. Et tu comptes toujours me faire croire que c'est eux que tu cherches ?

\- Salut les filles ! s'exclama Hermione en courant vers elles. Vous n'avez pas vu Harry et Ron par hasard ?

\- Salut Hermione, répondit Marie, ravie de revoir la jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes et aux dents en avant. Non, nous étions justement en train de vous chercher. Ils ne sont pas avec toi ?

\- Non, s'inquiéta Hermione. Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Pourtant, j'ai bien trouvé la famille de Ron, mais ils ne les ont pas revus depuis la gare de King Cross. Ils sont totalement introuvables.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, ils sont surement déjà dans le train, répondit Ana, d'une voix rassurante. Je suis sure que nous allons les retrouver confortablement installés dans l'un des compartiments, les poches remplies de confiseries.

\- Tu as raison, répondit Marie. De toute façon, le train doit partir d'un instant à l'autre, et nous devons aller nous installer maintenant si nous voulons avoir un compartiment confortable.

Marie monta dans le train, espérant retrouver rapidement ses deux amis. Ce qu'elle était heureuse de retourner à Poudlard. Elle était certaine que cette année allait encore être riche en émotion, même si elle espérait qu'elle serait moins mouvementée que l'année précédente.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_**

Et bien non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Le chapitre 2 du tome 2 de la Prophétie des McGregors est bien là, un tout petit peu plus bas !

Tout d'abord, je vous supplie de m'excuser pour cette longue absence… Mais je vais me rattraper promis, promis ! Les publications chaque semaine reprennent dès aujourd'hui, et je vais TOUT faire pour ne plus m'absenter. Car en effet, vous m'avez tellement manqué et j'ai tellement hâte de lire à nouveau vos reviews et commentaires…

Je vais donc commencer, comme d'habitude par répondre à vos Reviews laissé sur le chapitre 1. Je sais que certaines on était publiées il y a très très très longtemps, mais j'espère que ceux qui les ont rédigés sont encore présent, et seront ravis de lire la réponse !

 ** _Aller, on y va !_**

\- **_Hawirop_** : Je suis ravie de savoir que le premier chapitre t'a plu, et j'espère que ce second chapitre, ainsi que tous les prochains te plairont tout autant ! J'espère relire tes reviews très rapidement :D Bisous.

\- **_Mitsukie_** : Le second chapitre a mit beaucoup de temps à arriver mais… j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres :D et j'espère que tu feras partie des lecteurs de la suite de la Prophétie.. Bisous et à très vite :*

\- **_Inescristal_** : ta Review m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira autant que le début. A très vite !

\- **_Florent1_** : keur keur keur à toi aussi ! J'ai hâte de lire tes prochaines Reviews, afin de savoir que tu es toujours là :D Bisous =)

\- **_Skullsindustrie_** : J'espère aussi que tu seras là jusqu'au tome 7 :D Parce que ME REVOILA ! J'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine Review pour me dire ce que tu pense de la suite de ce tome ! Bisous :D

\- **_Maellys_** : Et la suite, là voilà =) avec beaucoup de retard, mais la voilà ! A très vite )

\- **_NoxAcajou_** : La suite a mit beaucoup de temps à arriver, mais là voilà ! J'espère que tu es toujours ici et que ce chapitre te plaira :D à très vite J

\- **_Camille_** : Oulah ! Tu me mets la pression, et je ferais tout pour ne pas te décevoir. Il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à me donner ton avis, que ce soit pour ce qui a déjà été écrit, ou pour ce que tu aimerais voir dans les chapitres prochains :D Après tout, j'écris pour vous, donc autant vous faire plaisir (et pour ceux qui lisent ces quelques lignes, cela en va de même pour vous, je suis là, sur la page FB ou sur ce site pour répondre à vos attentes, donc n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :D ). Bisous et à très vite !

\- **_Ju_** : J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas et que tu prendras toujours autant de plaisir à me lire ! J'ai déjà hâte de lire ta prochaine review :D à mon tour d'être impatiente ! Bisous

\- **_Mimi_** : Ne t'excuse surtout pas pour ton retard… comme tu le vois je ne suis pas beaucoup mieux (voir même PIRE !). Mais me revoilà, et j'espère te compter encore parmi mes lecteurs ! Merci encore, et bisou =)

\- **_SweetDream-chan_** : Pas de soucis pour le retard, comme tu le constate, le chapitre 2 est très très en retard également :D mais j'espère que tu es toujours là ? A très très vite ! Bisous

\- **_Guest_** : Vous êtes plusieurs, mais comme la question peut être répondu en un seul commentaire… la suite la voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur ces prochains chapitres J

\- **_Madminue_** : oui en effet, je compte faire les sept tomes ! Bon là j'ai pris pas mal de retard, mais je compte bien reprendre, en espérant que vous serez toujours là pour me suivre ! Parce que l'histoire n'est pas prête de s'arrêter ! bisous =)

\- **_Shownmendass_** : Je suis heureuse de savoir que ce premier chapitre te plaise… et en effet, il n'y avait pas (jusque là) de second chapitre, mais le voilà enfin ! J'espère que tu es toujours là pour le lire, et que je lirai très rapidement ta prochaine review. Bisous.

Voilà, normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde, et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser pour cette longue, beaucoup trop longue absence… j'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous parti en ne voyant pas la suite arriver. Et surtout, montrer moi que vous êtes toujours là en me laissant un petit message, ici ou sur la page FB…

Et pour les nouveaux arrivants : BIENVENU !

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous !_**

 _Blii =)_

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

\- - Non, ils ne sont pas ici non plus… déclara Marie l'air sombre en refermant la porte du dernier compartiment.

\- - Nous avons fais tous les wagons, même ceux des Serpentards. Ils ne sont pas dans le train, c'est tout, répondit Hermione d'une voix pointue. Ils ont certainement raté le train, j'étais certaine que ça arriverait un jour. Ils sont tellement…

\- - Ils nous font certainement une farce Hermione, arrête de t'inquiéter, la coupa Ana, espérant arrêter la crise de panique de son amie. Aller viens, allons nous installer avec Neville. Ils finiront bien par réapparaitre tôt ou tard, tu les connais ces deux là.

Les trois jeunes filles firent demi-tour afin de retourner dans le wagon rouge et or des Gryffondors. Voilà près d'une heure qu'elles parcouraient le Poudlard Express en long et en large à la recherche d'Harry et Ron. Elles avaient vérifié chaque recoin, ouvert tous les coffres de rangement, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : les deux sorciers n'étaient pas ici. Hermione avait certainement raison : les deux sorciers avaient certainement raté le train… ce qui n'était pas étonnant quand on connaissait ces deux là.

Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à cacher son angoisse face à l'absence de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle qui, i peine un an, avait beaucoup de mal à supporter ces jeunes garçons qui ne respectaient aucune règle étaient maintenant morte d'inquiétude. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils s'étaient, une nouvelle fois, attiré des ennuis. Ils étaient tellement doués pour se retrouver dans des situations impossibles et dangereuses… et puis, comment allaient-il faire pour s'en sortir sans elle ? Ils avaient besoin d'elle pour se sortir de l'embarra, et ils s'étaient tous les trois promis d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre, pour se protéger et se soutenir en toutes circonstances. Elle s'en voudrait éternellement si elle ne pouvait pas les protéger cette fois-ci.

\- - Salut Neville, lança Marie d'une voix enjouée en entrant dans le quatrième compartiment du wagon aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Je suis tellement contente de te retrouver. J'ai pensé à toi cet été, j'étais en France et est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils mangent là-bas ? Des cuisses de grenouilles ! Tu ne trouves pas ça répugnant ? Non mais franchement… Ces français sont vraiment spéciaux – voire un peu fous. Et est-ce que vous saviez qu'ils se font des bisous sur les joues pour se dire bonjour. Ils appellent ça « la bise ». Je trouve ça absolument ridicule toutes ces marques d'affection totalement fausses…

\- - Salut Marie, salut Ana, bonjour Hermione, répondit timidement le garçon qui était installé seul dans le wagon, un gros crapaud sur les genoux. C'est gentil Marie, mais… pourquoi des mangeurs de cuisses de grenouilles te font penser à moi ? Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit un compliment…

\- - A cause de Trevor bien sur ! s'exclama Marie, d'un air entendu en désignant le crapaud du doigt. C'est logique, non ?

\- - Marie, tu dis encore une fois n'importe quoi… lui chuchota Ana à l'oreille en étouffant un fou rire.

Neville baissa les yeux. Marie avait la fâcheuse tendance à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans jamais réfléchir aux conséquences de ses paroles. D'un naturel timide et peu sur de lui, leur ami Neville parlait peu et se sentait rapidement mal à l'aise – ce qui était le cas à ce moment précis. Cependant, Ana l'adorait. En discutant avec lui, elle avait découvert un garçon avec un grand cœur, et une intelligence impressionnante. Certes, il était loin de faire partie des meilleurs élèves de la fameuse école de sorcellerie britannique Poudlard, mais il avait de très grandes connaissances en botanique et en herbologie. Il connaissait presque chaque plante magique, ainsi que leurs effets, ce qui lui donnait beaucoup d'avance par rapport à ses camarades de classe.

\- - Vous n'avez pas trouvé que l'autre fouine était bizarre tout à l'heure ? demanda Hermione en levant le nez de son lourd manuel de métamorphose.

\- - De qui tu parle ? demanda Marie, la bouche pleine de chocogrenouille.

\- - Tu sais bien ! Malefoy. En temps normal, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de m'attaquer sur le fait que mes parents soient des moldus ou de dire des horreurs sur les Gryffondors. Mais là rien, il est juste resté là, immobile, sans dire un seul mot. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je suis sur qu'il manigance quelque chose.

\- - Oh ça… murmura Marie en souriant et en regardant sa meilleure amie du coin de l'œil.

\- - Je ne plaisante pas, répliqua Hermione. Je suis certaine qu'il prépare quelque chose de pas net. C'est peut être même lui qui est la cause de l'absence d'Harry et de Ron. Il les déteste et meurt de jalousie. Il leur a peut-être fait du mal pour les empêcher de revenir à Poudlard cette année !

\- - Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, répliqua froidement Ana, sans même lever les yeux de son roman.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : à chaque fois que quelqu'un disait du mal de Son Serpentard, elle était obligée d'attaquer. Elle avait beau essayer de se contrôler pour ne rien dire et faire comme si de rien n'était, elle ne supportait pas qu'on critique Drago Malefoy. Cette fois encore, elle s'était mordue l'intérieur des joues dès qu'Hermione avait commencé à parler pour ne pas répliquer et s'attirer les foudres – et les doutes- de son amie. En effet, elle ne souhaitait pas que le secret de la prophétie de sa famille soit dévoilé. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas que ses camarades sachent qu'elle avait un lien particulier avec le Serpentard. Tout cela était bien trop intime, cela ne regardait personne. Et puis, personne ne comprendrait qu'elle puisse porter de l'intérêt à ce garçon, détestait de tous.

La seule personne dans confidence était sa meilleure amie Marie. Ana savait qu'elle pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle en la jeune fille. Dès les premiers instants à l'école, leur amitié avait été comme une évidence. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'Ana lui avait confiée ses secrets, ainsi que ceux de sa famille. Et Marie lui avait depuis prouvée qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Cette dernière avait toujours été là pour elle, et elle pouvait être aussi de bon conseil pour lui remonter le moral et l'aider à régler les problèmes qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Drago.

\- - Pourquoi tu réagis toujours comme ça dès qu'on parle de lui ? s'énerva Hermione en refermant bruyamment son manuel, le regard dur.

\- - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, répondit Ana en s'obligeant à sourire et à avoir l'air sereine, espérant ainsi éviter la dispute.

\- - A chaque fois qu'on a le malheur de dire quoi que ce soit sur cette fouine, tu nous réponds de façon agressive, expliqua froidement Hermione. J'avais déjà remarqué ça l'année dernière. Alors je veux bien que tu n'aime pas qu'on dise du mal des gens dans leur dos, mais là tu exagère. Malefoy mérite qu'on parle de lui comme ça, c'est un sale type.

\- - Et moi je comprends que tu ne l'aime pas, répliqua Ana en haussant le ton. Mais tu dis juste n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que Drago ait à voir avec la disparition d'Harry et Ron ? Il ne les a quand-même pas tués ou enfermés dans un cachot. Tes propos sont juste complètement débiles Hermione.

\- - Calmez-vous, murmura Neville d'une voix tremblotante.

\- - QUOI ? Débile ? Non mais là, tu perds la tête ma pauvre fille, hurla Hermione en se levant, folle de rage. Je veux bien que tu passes du temps avec lui pour l'aider dans ses devoirs, mais là tu as subi un véritable lavage de cerveau. Ou alors t'es juste la fille la plus naïve de Grande-Bretagne !

\- - Ça n'a rien à voir ! répondit Ana en se levant à son tour, ne pouvant plus contrôler sa colère. Mais contrairement à toi, je laisse la chance au gens de me montrer qui ils sont en réalité, et j'apprends à les connaitre avant de dire tout un tas de saloperies à leur sujet.

\- - Oh oh ! cria Marie en se mettant entre ses deux amis. Vous jouez à quoi là, toutes les deux ?! Vous êtes devenues complètement folles ?!

\- - Mais c'est elle qui a commencé ! s'exclama Hermione en hurlant.

\- - Mais n'importe quoi ! répondit Ana sur le même ton. C'est toi Hermione qui ne peut pas t'empêcher de cracher ton venin à longueur de journée.

\- - Mais vous vous entendez là ? s'exclama Neville en se levant, excédé par l'attitude de ses amies. Hermione, sans vouloir t'offenser, si Ana apprécie Malefoy et a envie de le défendre je pense que ça ne te regarde pas. Et toi Ana… ben je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir envie de défendre Malefoy mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être désagréable envers Hermione et l'agresser si elle dit quelque chose qui ne te plait pas. Elle a quand même le droit elle aussi d'avoir une opinion sur Malefoy.

Les trois filles restèrent ahuries, les yeux ébahis devant leur ami qui n'osait pourtant jamais élever la voix devant qui que ce soit. Neville se tenait devant elle, les mains sur les hanches, le visage rouge et les yeux noirs. Il avait parlé d'une voix ferme, sans trembler. Pour la première fois, les trois jeunes filles avaient vu un Neville autoritaire et ferme, ce qui les laissait toutes les trois sans voix et impressionnées face à ce changement soudain de comportement.

\- - C'est vrai, excuse moi Hermione, soupira Ana, soudain morte de honte devant son attitude inacceptable et absurde. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je suis vraiment bête, pardon.

\- - C'est moi Ana, répondit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. C'est l'absence de Ron et d'Harry qui me met dans tous mes états, je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser ou te blesser.

Les deux jeunes sorcières tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, se confondant en excuse et véritablement honteuses de leur dispute. Leurs différends étaient soudain oubliés, sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment ce qui s'était passé dans la tête des deux sorcières durant ces quelques minutes, et ce qui avait pu les calmé en quelques secondes.

\- Ah les filles, soupira Neville en secouant la tête.

Le train ne tarda pas à faire son entrée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, terminus et arrivée pour les étudiants. Le quai était comblé par de jeunes sorciers tirant de lourdes malles, riant aux éclats avec leurs amis, ou le visage fermé par le stress – surtout pour les premières années. Il faisait presque nuit, et Harry et Ron n'étaient toujours pas réapparus, ce qui inquiétait énormément leurs trois amies. Cela ne pouvait désormais plus être une blague –certes de mauvais goût - des deux jeunes farceurs.

Le château de Poudlard n'avait pas changé durant les deux mois d'été et était toujours aussi magnifique et impressionnant. La Grande Salle était illuminée par des centaines de bougie flottantes, et les lourdes tables de bois proposaient aux arrivants boissons et en cas pour les faire patienter durant la cérémonie de Répartition. En effet, le banquet ne commençait qu'une fois tous les étudiants de première année répartis au sein des quatre maisons de l'école : Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Ana, Marie, Hermione et Neville s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors, morts de faim et ravis d'être enfin arrivés dans cet endroit qu'ils considéraient maintenant comme « chez eux ». Cependant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder à travers la foule, espérant enfin apercevoir les lunettes rondes d'Harry ou les cheveux roux flamboyants de Ron. Ils espéraient encore voir apparaitre leurs deux amis disparus, morts de rire et fiers de leur farce qui ne faisait rire qu'eux. Quoi que discrète, Ana commençait elle aussi à s'inquiéter. En effet, elle avait d'abord pensé à une blague de ses amis, qui étaient adeptes de ce genre de péripétie. Mais il était impossible qu'ils échappent à la cérémonie de répartition, qui était une étape obligatoire à chaque étudiant avant de commencer l'année scolaire. Hors, ils étaient toujours introuvables, et la jeune vélane craignait qu'Hermione ait raison : ils avaient encore dû s'attirer des ennuis les empêchant de rejoindre la voies 9 ¾ avant le départ du train.

\- - Veuillez vous installer je vous pris, s'exclama la voix puissante de Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école. La cérémonie de Répartition va commencer dans peu de temps. Et je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour accueillir les élèves de première année comme il se doit.

Une fois tous les étudiants attentifs aux dires de leur directeur et le silence absolu dans la pièce, ce dernier fit un signe pour que chacun se lève. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une femme au visage strict, à la robe verte émeraude et au chignon serré sur le haut de son crâne. Ana ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa grand-mère, pourtant douce et affectueuse en temps normal avait reprit son masque de professeur de métamorphose et de directrice adjointe de Poudlard : stricte, sévère, et exceptionnellement froide.

Derrière elle se trouvait une trentaine de jeunes élèves, le visage crispé par l'angoisse, et ne sachant pas où poser leurs yeux. En effet, la Grande Salle est toujours source d'admiration et de stupéfaction pour tous les nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard. De plus, la cérémonie de la répartition étant l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de Poudlard, aucun des jeunes sorciers ne savait ce qui les attendaient en arrivant à l'école. Ils ne savaient pas non plus comment la maison qui allait les accueillir était déterminée. Certains avaient peur de souffrir, d'autres de mourir de honte… et d'autres de ne pas être envoyés dans la bonne maison.

Le choixpeau était sur un tabouret, attendant d'être posé sur la tête des jeunes sorciers afin de leur dire quelle maison serait la leur pour les sept prochaines années. Les élèves de première année se succédèrent le visage sérieux, inquiet de la sentence de ce vieux chapeau rapiécé. Soudain, une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant fit son apparition et s'installa à son tour sur le tabouret.

\- - C'est Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione. La petite sœur de Ron ! Cette fois c'est sur, il leur est arrivé quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire encore ?

En effet, la présence de la petite sœur de Ron prouvait que ce dernier n'avait pas pu tout simplement raté le train. Si tel avait été le cas, sa petite sœur serait elle aussi en retard, comme tout le reste de la famille Weasley. Ana regarde à la table des professeurs, espérant se faire remarquer du directeur afin qu'il s'aperçoit l'absence des deux garçons. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que la chaise du professeur de potion était, elle aussi, vide.

\- - QUOI ?

\- - Tu as très bien entendu Hermione, marmonna Ron, rouge de honte et le visage baissé.

\- - J'espère que c'est encore l'une de vos blagues vaseuses dont vous avez le secret ? exulta Hermione, en essayant de contrôler sa colère.

\- - Je t'assure que je préfèrerai, souligna Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- - Donc je récapitule, s'exclama Marie d'une voix enjouée, espérant ainsi détendre l'atmosphère. Ton père, Ron, a fabriqué une voiture volante à partir d'une voiture moldue on ne peut plus… normale, et vous, vous l'avez prise pour venir ici ?

\- - On n'avait pas le choix ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons en cœur.

\- - On a TOUJOURS le choix ! cria Hermione, le visage rouge de colère.

\- - Et bien non, pas cette fois, répliqua Harry, agacé par les remarques de son amie. La barrière ne s'est pas ouverte, et nous n'avons pas pu prendre le train. Le passage était fermé Hermione, est-ce que tu veux bien comprendre ça ?! Alors comment voulais-tu que nous venions ici ?

\- - Tout simplement en attendant les parents de Ron, qui aurait pu vous aider SANS ENFREINDRE ENCORE UNE FOIS LES REGLES !

\- - Hermione, tu commence à m'énerver avec ton respect du règlement… maugréa Ron. Tu crois qu'on ne se sent pas suffisamment mal ? Tu te sens obligé d'en rajouter ?

\- - C'est vrai que ce n'était pas des plus prudents les gars, dit Ana d'une voix douce mais ferme. Vous auriez pu vous blesser. Puis regarde ce qui est arrivé à ta baguette Ron… comment vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- - C'est surtout ce foutu saule cogneur qui a fait ça… soupira Ron.

Harry et Ron était enfin réapparus après le diner. Après leurs douches, Ana et Marie avaient retrouvé Hermione éructant sa rage devant les deux garçons, le visage baissé et rouge de honte dans la salle commune de la maison Gryffondor. Partagée entre joie de retrouver enfin leurs amis sains et saufs, et la curiosité de savoir ce qui pouvait provoquer la colère foudroyante d'Hermione, les deux jeunes filles avaient écouté la conversation, confortablement installées dans les énormes fauteuils près du feu.

Sans aucune explication, la barrière pour atteindre la voie 9 ¾ ne s'était pas ouverte au passage des deux jeunes sorciers. Ils avaient donc raté le Poudlard Express, qui était parti sans les attendre. Pris de panique, Ron avait alors eu l'idée d'emprunter la voiture volante fabriquée par son père pour se rendre directement au château. Leur voyage avait eu lieu dans trop d'encombre – mis à part une rencontre avec le Poudlard Express qui avait failli provoquer un accident. Cependant, à leur arrivée au château, Ron avait perdu le contrôle de la voiture, qui est atterri dans l'un des arbres du parc : le saule cogneur.

\- -Cet arbre est si violent que ça ? demanda Marie, curieuse.

\- - Tu n'imagine même pas, répondit Ron en secouant la tête d'un air paniqué. Madame Pomfresh a guérit ma blessure à l'œil, mais je saignais énormément. Et regarde ce qu'il a fait de ma baguette !

\- - Non, ta baguette s'est brisée pendant l'impact Ron, répondit Harry. Le saule n'y est pour rien. Par contre, il a bel et bien essayé de nous tuer, oui.

\- -Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fais ? répliqua Hermione, toujours très en colère. C'est très grave.

\- - Hermione, crois-moi, nous n'avons pas besoin de tes sermons ce soir, répondit Harry agacé.

\- - Ça, je m'en doute bien, déclara la jeune fille. Et je peux savoir quelle est votre punition ? Vous avez déjà beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir été renvoyés.

\- - Une retenue. Chacun, expliqua simplement Harry, espérant en finir rapidement avec cette conversation.

\- - Heureusement vous ne nous avez pas fais perdre de points pour le tournois, soupira Hermione, soulagée. Il est tout simplement hors de question que les choses se passent comme l'année dernière, où vous nous avez fais perdre tous les points que nous gagnions.

\- - Est-ce que je peux te rappeler que c'est grâce à eux que nous avons gagné le tournoi l'an passé ? demanda Marie, soudain agacée par le tempérament moralisateur de sa jeune amie.

\- - Tu as la mémoire courte Marie, répliqua Hermione, piquée au vif. Il se trouve que je les ai aidés à gagner ces derniers points. Moi aussi, j'y étais.

Le souvenir de ce moment provoqua un froid dans la pièce, et un lourd silence s'ensuivit. En effet, en fin d'année dernière, le trio de sorciers s'était retrouvé à affronter toutes sortes d'épreuves afin d'empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps d'entrer en possession la pierre philosophale, permettant de fabriquer un élixir de longue vie qui aurait pu lui permettre de revenir à la vie.

Ce moment avait était très douloureux pour chacun des trois sorciers. Ron avait été blessé durant une partie d'échec géante version sorcier. Hermione avait eu la peur de sa vie. Et Harry s'était retrouvé face à l'assassin de ses parents, et avait failli perdre la vie.

En repensant à cela, la marque sur l'avant bras d'Ana se mit à brûler légèrement. Jamais, avant l'année dernière, son bras ne l'avait gêné. La marque en forme de serpent enroulant une tête de mort se voyait jusqu'alors à peine, et était presque invisible. Cependant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que les contours de cette tête de mort se remarquaient de plus en plus, bien que cela reste très léger. Cependant, elle était obligée de porter des manches longues pour la cacher. Et cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus…

\- - Oui c'est vrai, répondit Marie, confuse et gênée. Excuse-moi Hermione.

\- - Ce n'est rien, sourit la jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes, soudain calmée.

\- - Bon, s'exclama Ana en se levant. Il est tard, et je ne voudrais pas prendre ta place Hermione, mais je pense que nous ferions bien d'aller dormir. Demain, une dure journée nous attend. Nous voilà repartis pour une année à Poudlard.

\- - Oui, je file au lit d'ailleurs, répondit Marie en se levant à son tour. Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Faites de beaux rêves mes petits gobelins.

\- Bonne nuit les filles ! s'exclamèrent les trois sorciers en cœur.

Drago Malefoy était allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond en pierre du dortoir des Serpentard. Un silence absolu régnait dans la salle obscure, cependant, il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait le préoccupait au point d'en prendre le sommeil. En effet, même s'il aurait été incapable de l'avouer à qui que ce soit, il était même heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment chez lui au Manoir des Malefoy. Le tempérament doux et affectueux de sa mère n'arrivait pas à effacer l'attitude froide de son père. Et même s'il n'appréciait pas cette école, qu'il disait ouvertement lamentable – en répétant les paroles de son père, qu'il admirait tant - il s'y sentait tout de même mieux qu'entre les murs froids et austères du manoir familial. Et ici, il n'était pas seul… il y avait Ana.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son père, et surtout à l'air paniqué qu'avait eu celui-ci en retrouvant un petit carnet de cuir noir très usé et corné dans la bibliothèque. Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas cessé de lui répéter après cela qu'il ne devait jamais dire à qui que ce soit que ce carnet était en sa possession. Le jeune sorcier ne comprenait l'importance et le risque de ce petit carnet, mais il savait que son père était en possession de toute sorte d'objets illégaux. Mais cette fois, ça semblait différent. Il avait l'air réellement effrayé. Et Drago avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave se préparait. Quelque chose qui risquait de le mettre en danger, lui et sa famille. Et peut-être même à Ana, ce qui le pétrifiait d'angoisse.

En effet, il avait l'intuition que la jeune sorcière courrait un risque. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où lui venait cette idée absurde, ni même si cela avait un lien avec le petit carnet de son père, mais cette pensée ne le quittait plus. Et même s'il essayait de se contrôler, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour la jeune sorcière à la longue chevelure auburn et à l'air si jeune. Il n'avait donc pas pu faire autrement que de regarder Ana tout au long du banquet, afin de s'assurer que tout aille bien. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien présente, et en sécurité dans le château.

Il l'avait donc vu manger en compagnie de ses amis –pitoyables – les plats – grotesques – préparés par les elfes de maison – débiles – du château. Et elle avait l'air en parfaite santé. Cependant, cela ne le rassurait absolument pas. Il avait l'intuition qu'il ne devait plus quitter la petite vélane des yeux. Mais cela était tout simplement impossible… et il avait autre chose à faire que de jouer les nourrices avec cette Gryffondor. Il devait être réellement fatigué pour avoir des idées aussi absurdes.

Drago se retourna, espérant trouver une position plus confortable pour trouver le sommeil. Le garçon ferma les yeux en essayant de vider son esprit en soupirant bruyamment. Cependant, il ne put réprimer un large sourire. Lorsqu'Ana était entrée dans son wagon en début de journée, il avait remarqué que sur la pointe de la plume de son pendentif brillait une petite perle verte.

Elle avait donc bien trouvé la Serpentine…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour les McGregor !_**

Nous sommes dimanche, et comme chaque semaine nous nous retrouvons pour de nouvelles aventures d'Ana avec un nouveau chapitre de La Prophétie des McGregors !

J'espère que le chapitre de la semaine dernière vous a plu, et que celui qui va suivre vous plaira tout autant, voire encore plus !

Déjà, je souhaite vous remercier, car je me suis rendue compte que malgré ma longue absence, vous êtes encore très nombreux à me suivre. Et j'espère qu'il y a également des petits nouveaux… si c'est votre cas, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, par Reviews, ou sur la page Facebook (qui porte le même nom que la Fanfiction : McGregorsProphetie/)

Comme d'habitude je vais commencer par répondre à vos Reviews du chapitre 2, qui m'ont toutes fait énormément plaisir :

\- **_Camille_** : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne prends jamais mal vos remarques et avis, car ils sont tous enrichissants, et me permettent d'avancer et de progresser =) En effet, je ne souhaite pas déformer le caractère original de notre petite Hermione, mais je trouve que dans ce tome (et particulièrement à ce passage), elle est relativement chiante… Et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai ma petite idée pour la suite, que je ne peux malheureusement pas encore te dévoiler (mais ça va venir, ne t'en fais pas) ) Je te remercie encore une fois de prendre de ton temps pour me laisser un petit message, et j'ai hâte de te lire pour ce chapitre :D A très, très vite :D

\- **_Florent1_** : Ouiiiii ! Tu es encore en vie :D Je suis vraiment trop, trop contente, et je te remercie vraiment de tout mon cœur. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui là. J'ai hâte de lire ton avis :D A bientôt !

\- **_Mallys_** : Moi aussi je suis vraiment contente de te retrouver, ainsi que tous les autres lecteurs. Merci d'être toujours là, et d'être toujours aussi active J J'ai hâte de lire à nouveau ta petite Review ! A tout de suite, j'espère ^^

\- **_Ju_** : Olalah ! Alors là… je suis presque sans voix ! Merci, merci, merci. C'est vraiment adorable de ta part de comprendre mon absence. Mais je compte bien reprendre une publication par semaine (j'ai d'ailleurs plusieurs chapitres d'avance afin de parait aux éventuels imprévus qui m'empêcherait d'écrire quelques temps). Merci d'être toujours là à suivre ma Fanfiction (d'autant plus si tu n'en lis pas beaucoup, je me sens super forte là mouahah ! LOL). Bisous, et à très, très vite =)

\- **_SweetDream-chan_** : Et non, je ne suis pas morte, mais bien vivante. Je suis en quelque sorte une petite Voldemort, qui revient après une looooongue absence, encore plus motivée qu'au premier jour (sauf que j'espère faire un peu de bien quand même, contrairement à notre grand méchant sans nez… lol). Et vous m'avez tous énormément manqués aussi. Et je dois avouer que voir que vous êtes toujours aussi présents me fait vraiment, mais alors vraiment chaud au cœur :D Je te remercie pour ce message vraiment adorable, qui me met presque la larme à l'œil (comme quoi je ne suis pas vraiment une Voldemort…) ! Je te souhaite également plein de bonne chose, et j'espère te lire très bientôt. Bisous J

Voilà, j'ai répondu à tout le monde je pense. Ça m'avait tellement manqué de vous répondre comme ça… et j'ai déjà hâte d'être à dimanche prochain pour vous répondre à nouveau. Alors lâchez-vous et cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas pour me laisser une Review (vous aurez votre réponse personnalisée la semaine prochaine).

Et je vous invite encore une fois, pour ceux qui ne le font pas déjà à me suivre également sur Facebook ( McGregorsProphetie/). Je tiens cette page avec une amie Potterhead, et nous publions chaque jour une rubrique originale et en lien avec notre magnifique saga, et pas mal de petites choses amusantes :D et à partir du 07/11/2016 une SUPER surprise :D

Alors je vous dis à très, très vite et je vous fais plein de bisous =)

Love U 3  
 _Blii =)_

 _PS : Tous les passages entre guillemets ("") ne sont pas de ma plume mais bien de celle de notre reine J.K ROWLING. Ce sont des passages recopiés du ligne, puisque cette Fanfiction suit directement le texte original. =)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

Le lendemain matin, Ana se réveilla d'humeur joyeuse. Elle était enfin de retour chez elle, dans ce sublime château qu'était Poudlard. Elle se réveillait de nouveau aux cotés de sa meilleure amie et de toutes ces personnes qui avaient rendu sa vie tellement plus agréable et belle en à peine un an. Une nouvelle année venait de commencer. Et elle allait surement revoir très bientôt Son Serpentard. En enfilant son uniforme et sa cape au couleur rouge et or de sa maison, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le cœur débordant d'émotion. Même cette tenue – pourtant pas des plus saillante – lui avait atrocement manquée…

\- Tu as vu qui est notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? lui demanda Marie d'une voix enjouée et les yeux pétillants durant le petit déjeuner.

\- Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es en admiration devant ce type, déclara Ron d'un air dégouté.

\- Il y a de quoi l'admirer, rit Marie en piochant dans son bol de céréale, les yeux pétillants et admiratifs. Est-ce que tu l'as ne serait-ce que regardé, ce « type » comme tu dis ?

\- Justement, rien que de le voir ça me donne des boutons… maugréa Ron, exaspéré par l'attitude de Marie, et de toutes les sorcières face à ce Gilderoy Lockhart en général.

\- Tu n'y comprends rien Ron, répliqua Marie d'un ton sec, vexée.

\- C'est vrai que Gilderoy Lockhart est un homme très séduisant, répondit Ana en souriant d'amusement. Et si on se fit à ce qu'il a écrit dans ses livres, il est aussi très doué et talentueux. Il ne faut pas être jaloux Ron, tu as beaucoup de qualité toi aussi… à ta manière.

Ron plongea dans son assiette de pudding, le visage rouge et visiblement contrarié par le manque de soutien de ses amis. Cette réaction amusa beaucoup les deux sorcières, qui rirent aux éclats avant de reprendre leur conversation. Gilderoy Lockhart est un sorcier très célèbre dans le monde des sorciers. Ayant écrit de nombreux livres vantant ses exploits auprès de diverses créatures magiques – et très souvent très dangereuses – il était également l'homme idéal selon la plupart des sorcières, grâce à son sourire ravageur et à sa chevelure blonde et soyeuse. C'est pourquoi sa venue à Poudlard provoquait une euphorie chez la plupart des étudiantes. Et même si Ana n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que la plupart de ses amies, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'un professeur comme celui-ci serait certainement très bénéfique pour leur apprentissage. Il avait tellement de choses à leur apprendre, et Ana avait vraiment hâte de commencer. Cette année promettait d'être riche en émotion et en savoir, et cela excitait beaucoup la demi-vélane.

\- Tiens, voilà le courrier, déclara Harry en levant les yeux.

Une centaine de hiboux et de chouettes firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, apportant lettres et paquets aux étudiants. Ana aimait énormément ce moment de la journée, même si elle ne recevait presque jamais de courrier. En effet, une partie de famille se trouvait ici dans le château, et n'était autre que la directrice adjointe et professeur de métamorphose : Minerva McGonagall, qui était également sa grand-mère paternelle. Et sa grand-mère maternelle, une vélane vivant en France ne lui adressait que peu de courrier – les vélanes avaient d'autres moyens de communication que l'envoi de courrier par hiboux et chouettes. Cependant, voir cette envolée d'oiseaux poussant de petits cris stridents et provoquant le bonheur des étudiants mettait Ana en joie. Elle aurait tellement aimé elle aussi recevoir des nouvelles et des paquets de ses parents, mais ces derniers étaient tous les deux décédés.

La mère d'Ana, Elena, était décédée alors qu'elle avait à peine un an. Meilleure amie de Lily Evans, la mère d'Harry, elle avait voulu la protéger en apprenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de la tuer. Quant à Rupert, le père d'Ana, il ne s'était jamais vraiment remit de la mort de sa chère épouse. Il était persuadé que tout cela était de sa faute, puisqu'il était à cette époque un mangemort, partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quatre ans après le décès d'Elena, Rupert était à son tour décédé à Sainte Mangouste, de cause inconnue, laissant une petite fille de cinq ans orpheline. Depuis cette date, Ana vivait avec sa grand-mère paternelle, Minerva McGonagall. Elle avait donc passée une grande partie de sa vie ici, à Poudlard.

Tout à coup, un grand bruit sortit Ana de sa rêverie. Un gros hibou gris venait de s'écraser sur la table, renversant un pichet de lait et éclaboussant le petit groupe d'ami. La cape d'Ana était maintenant toute tachée et ses œufs au bacon immangeables. D'un petit geste de la main, elle effaça la tache, et d'un autre retrouva une assiette pleine, et propre. Marie la regarda faire, admirative. C'était tellement extraordinaire cette capacité qu'avait Ana de pouvoir utiliser la magie sans sa baguette… la jeune fille tenait ce don de ses origines vélanes, qui n'utilisaient que très rarement sa baguette magique. Ses pouvoirs étaient d'ailleurs beaucoup plus puissants quand elle pratiquait la magie avec ses mains.

\- Errol ! Oh non… s'écria Ron, rouge de honte et l'air paniqué.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours vivant, le rassura Hermione en caressant l'oiseau du bout des doigts. »

\- « Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle… Regarde. »

Ron, l'air affolé, pointa du doigt une grosse enveloppe rouge vif qu'Errol tenait dans son bec. Le ventre d'Ana se serra d'angoisse et de peur. Même si elle n'était pas la destinataire de ce courrier, elle savait que d'ici peu de temps, une véritable tempête s'abattrait dans le château, et tout particulièrement sur Ron. Et personne ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

\- Elle… elle m'a envoyé une beuglante, dit Ron d'une voix faible.

\- Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir tout de suite, murmura timidement Neville. Sinon, ce sera pire. Ma grand-mère m'en a envoyé une un jour, je ne l'ai pas ouverte et… ça a été horrible.

\- C'est quoi une beuglante ? » demanda Harry en dévisageant ses amis d'un air perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

\- C'est une lettre parlante, répondit Ana, ne pouvant détacher son regard de l'enveloppe rouge, le visage crispé par la peur. Ou plutôt hurlante… Généralement, ce n'est pas bon signe. Elles apportent rarement de bonnes nouvelles. Et personne n'aime en recevoir.

\- Ouvre la Ron, s'exclama Marie, tout aussi paniquée que ses amis. Vite !

Ron attrapa la lettre dans le bec du hibou d'une main tremblante et le visage tendu par la peur. Toute la table était à l'arrêt, fixant le jeune sorcier roux, compatissant à sa détresse. Les seuls à trouver la situation amusante était les étudiants de la maison Serpentard, et tout particulièrement Drago, qui ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire en regardant Ron. Pour le blond, cette beuglante était une véritable aubaine : cela lui donnerait matière pour ses prochains méfaits envers ses deux ennemis. Ana secoua la tête en voyant ça. Son Serpentard ne changerait donc jamais… Cependant, elle devait avouer que cette attitude l'exaspérait beaucoup moins que l'an passé. Elle qui avait énormément de mal a supporter durant la première année le caractère moqueur et parfois méchant de Drago était bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle s'y était habituée. Et puis, Ron et Harry était tous les deux bien assez grands pour se débrouiller tous seul, et elle n'avait rien à voir dans la mésentente des trois sorciers.

A peine la lettre ouverte, un rougissement sourd et effrayant s'en échappa, poussant les personnes les plus proches à se couvrir les oreilles et à reculer précipitamment. Les chandelles flottantes vacillèrent et certaines s'éteignirent. De la poussière tomba du plafond, et un lourd silence s'ensuivit. Tout la Grande Salle était en alerte, observant le jeune rouquin Gryffondor, et attendant le début du spectacle. Soudain, la voix de Molly Weasley, folle de colère résonna dans la Grande Salle, faisant presque trembler les épais murs de pierre.

\- « … VOLER LA VOITURE ! CA NE M'AURAIT PAS ETONNEE QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AIE SOUS LA MAIN ! J'IMAGINE QUE TU NE T'ES PAS DEMANDE DANS QUEL ETAT D'INQUIETUDE ON ETAIT, TON PERE ET MOI QUAND ON A VU QUE LA VOITURE AVAIT DISPARUT ! RECU UNE LETTRE DE DUMBLEDORE HIER SOIR ! J'AI CRU QUE TON PERE ALLAIT MOURIR DE HONTE ! ON NE T'A PAS ELEVE PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNEES POUR QUE TU TE CONDUISES COMME CA ! HARRY ET TOI, VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS TUER ! ABSOLUMENT INDIGNEE ! TON PERE RISQUE UNE ENQUÊTE DU MINISTERE ! C'EST ENTIEREMENT TA FAUTE ET SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE, TU REVIENS IMMEDIATEMENT A LA MAISON ! »

La Grande Salle redevint brutalement silencieuse. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers Ron, qui gardait la tête basse, la peau presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux. La lettre rouge s'enflamma, preuve que le calme était enfin totalement revenu, et que la beuglante avait terminé de réciter son discours, laissant un Ron abasourdi et mort de honte. A ses cotés, Harry semblait tout aussi effondré et tremblait de tous ses membres. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait – ou plutôt entendait – une beuglante, et cela semblait l'avoir énormément perturbé, bien qu'elle ne lui soit pas adressée. Et puis, il fallait avouer que Mrs Weasley avait été très dure…

Harry se sentait tout aussi coupable que son ami quant aux ennuis que leur aventure apportée à la famille Weasley. Il avait lui aussi décidé de prendre la voiture, en dépit de la raison. Il avait été paniqué de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre la voie 9 ¾, et la voiture lui avait semblé la seule solution pour retourner à Poudlard. Pas un seul instant à ce moment là, il n'avait pensé aux conséquences de son acte. Pas un seul moment il n'avait pensé que prendre cette voiture pourrait causer des soucis à la famille qui l'avait délivré des Dursley et qui l'avait accueilli durant l'été. Il était extrêmement reconnaissant envers les Weasley, et cette bêtise les avait réellement mit dans l'embarra.

Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent dans la Grande Salle, oubliant la stupeur causée par Mrs Weasley et la beuglante. Hermione referma bruyamment son manuel, et se leva le menton haut et les yeux sévères. Elle lança une réflexion sarcastique à son ami pour lui montrer qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois attiré des ennuis, avant de partir en direction de la table des professeurs à la recherche de son emploi du temps.

\- Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Potter remettez-vous, lança une voix rigide derrière Ana. Après tout, vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez… Tenez, voici vos emplois du temps pour ce semestre. Miss Smith, Miss McGregor voici les vôtres. Votre premiers cours commence dans quinze minutes, vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher.

McGonagall tendit à chacun un morceau de parchemin, puis partie sans un sourire ni un regard. Ana avait l'habitude que sa grand-mère se conduise ainsi avec elle lorsqu'elles étaient en présence de ses camarades. Hormis les professeurs de l'école, personne ne connaissait leur lien de parenté, et la vieille femme tenait à ce que cela reste secret. Cependant, ce comportement rendait chaque fois Ana légèrement mélancolique. Sa grand-mère était pourtant la femme la plus affectueuse et tendre qu'elle connaisse.

\- Botanique, s'exclama Neville, ravi. Cette année commence vraiment bien. Le programme de cette année est vraiment intéressant. Nous allons voir toutes sortes de plantes magiques vraiment impressionnantes. Les mandragores par exemple. Ça va vraiment être passionnant. On y va ?

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans encombre. Plus personne ne reçu de beuglante, les cours avaient recommencés et les devoirs commençaient déjà à s'accumuler, mais tout le monde était heureux d'être enfin de retour à Poudlard.

Ana n'avait pas revu Drago. Elle l'avait à peine croisé dans les couloirs du château, et ce dernier semblait l'ignorer totalement. Pas un mot, pas un regard. C'était comme si Ana n'existait pas. Même durant les repas, le Serpentard faisait semblant de ne pas la voir. Cela avait beaucoup déçue le demi-vélane, mais elle savait que Son Serpentard pouvait se montrer froid et hautain sans aucune raison apparente, et soudain redevenir le jeune garçon qu'elle était la seule à connaitre et à adorait. Drago Malefoy était certainement la personne la plus lunatique qu'elle connaisse, mais elle essayait de se rassurer en repensant au cadeau qu'il lui avait envoyé pour son anniversaire, preuve qu'il l'appréciait un peu plus qu'il n'osait l'avouer et le montrer.

\- Tu ne révise plus avec Drago cette année ? demanda Marie un matin alors qu'elles se rendaient à leur premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal – qu'elles attendaient toutes les deux avec une grande impatience. C'était ce que vous aviez convenu en fin d'année dernière, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas… répondit Ana, en essayant de prendre un air détachée. Il ne m'en a pas reparlé. Il ne m'a pas reparlé tout court, d'ailleurs.

\- Pour une fois, tu pourrais peut-être prendre les choses en main et aller lui proposer toi-même ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu en attends toujours beaucoup de ce garçon, expliqua Marie d'une voix douce. D'abord tu aimerais qu'il se comporte gentiment avec toi, alors que tout le monde sait que Malefoy est odieux avec tout le monde, même avec ses propres amis. Ensuite, tu espère toujours qu'il fera le premier pas. Mais nous ne vivons plus au Moyen-âge tu sais, maintenant, même les femmes peuvent le faire. Et puis, si tu compte sur lui pour faire avancer votre histoire tu n'as pas fini. A ta place, j'essayerai. Après tout, vous êtes liés par une prophétie non, tu ne risque donc pas grand-chose. Dans tous les cas, il ne pourra pas disparaitre sans toi.

\- Il peut encore m'envoyer sur les roses si je lui demande de se voir…

\- Dans tous les cas, il le fera à un moment ou à un autre. Donc autant qu'il le fasse pour quelque chose de réel, pour une fois.

Ana ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son amie avait raison. Elle était liée à Drago, qu'elle le veuille ou non, et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Mais ce garçon était tellement buté, fier et arrogant qu'il ne ferait jamais aucun effort envers elle. Il fallait donc qu'elle le fasse pour lui, afin de faire en sorte que les choses se passent bien – ou du moins le mieux possible, en connaissant la nature et le caractère de ce Serpentard. Et puis, elle avait connu l'an passé de longues périodes de tristesse extrême lors de leur dispute, et elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Elle avait besoin de ce garçon, même si elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- J'irai lui parler tout à l'heure, déclara Ana en souriant. Merci Marie, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

\- Oh, et bien tu serais encore certainement fâchée avec Drago ou vous vous seriez entre-tué. Entre nous, tu as beau être ma meilleure amie, je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu lui trouve à ce garçon. Il peut être tellement…

\- Abruti, termina Ana, en riant.

Les deux amies rirent en cœur tout en atteignant enfin la salle de cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Devant la salle trépignaient de nombreuses étudiantes, coiffée et parfumée, espérant décrocher un regard du brillant nouveau professeur de l'école. Ana trouva cette réaction ridicule. Certes, Lockhart était un homme séduisant et visiblement très doué, mais cela ne valait pas la peine de passer des heures à l'attendre devant sa salle de cours, pomponnée et apprêtée. De puis, Ana et Marie avait plusieurs fois surpris leur enseignant s'entrainer à sourire devant son miroir, ce qui leur avait semblé être le comble du ridicule. Même Marie, pourtant très admirative de cette homme et le trouvant d'une beauté extrême jusqu'alors trouver que cet épisode casser le charme du grand blond, et le rendait soudain beaucoup moins séduisant.

\- Tiens, tu vas pouvoir lui parler plus vite que prévu ! déclara Marie en donnant un coup de coude à son amie, avant de s'écarter pour la laisser seule.

Drago avançait vers elle, entouré par ses deux amis Crabbe et Goyle. Il riait aux éclats tout en discutant avec ses amis et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que le garçon se rapprochait d'elle, elle semblait déceler dans son regard une petite étincelle, preuve que la chaleur dans son ventre recommençait, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

\- Salut Malefoy, déclara Ana en se postant devant le garçon. Tu vas bien ?

Drago s'arrêta brutalement face à elle. Surpris par l'arrêt de son ami, Crabbe qui le suivait de très près se cogna à lui et tomba en arrière.

\- McGregor… murmura Drago, gêné et heureux à la fois.

\- C'est moi, répondit Ana en souriant. C'est bien, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire durant l'été. Je suis rassurée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, McGregor ? s'exclama Crabbe en se relevant, contrarié par sa chute.

\- A toi, absolument rien Crabbe, répliqua Ana qui détestait les deux amis de Son Serpentard. Je ne faisais que saluer Drago et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

\- Et bien c'est fait, tu m'as dis bonjour, nous pouvons y aller maintenant, renchérit Drago en essayant de reprendre ses esprits et de détacher son regard de celui de la petite vélane.

\- Attend ! s'exclama Ana. Je voulais juste te demander… est-ce que… ça se passe comme l'année dernière ?

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle McGregor, répondit Drago d'une voix hautaine après un long silence. L'espoir fait vivre.

Sur ces mots, le jeune Serpentard parti, toujours entouré de ses deux gorilles d'amis. Pourtant, Ana ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ravie de cette conversation.

Drago parti en riant, fier de la moquerie qu'il venait de faire. Il avait une nouvelle fois réussi à humilier ce bon à rien de Potter et son petit toutou de Weas-moche. Mieux encore, cet imbécile de Lockhart l'avait aidé, sans le vouloir. Mon dieu, cette école allait de mal en pire. Embauché cet abruti comme professeur. Il fallait absolument qu'il envoie un hibou à son père dans la journée pour qu'il fasse jouer ses connaissances au ministère. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans une école aussi pitoyable, avec des professeurs aussi retardé.

Fier de lui, il avançait, entouré par Crabbe et Goyle qui riaient encore de l'humiliation qu'il venait de provoquer. Ces deux là étaient certainement les deux plus grands idiots du monde des sorciers, mais au moins Drago se sentait brillant à leurs cotés. Et puis, ils pouvaient être utiles, au cas où le binoclard déciderait de répliquer en usant de ses poings. Après tout, il avait été élevé par des moldus, il pouvait donc se montrait assez bête pour ne pas utiliser sa baguette magique. Lui qui était sorcier se refusait d'utiliser ses poings pour résoudre une dispute. Il enverrait donc Crabbe et Goyle, qui ne ferait qu'une bouchée de Potter.

Tout d'un coup, il ressenti la chaleur dans le creux de son ventre. Il aurait du se douter qu'elle serait là. Elle avait cours avec Potter, et il aurait du prévoir qu'elle ne serait pas loin. Après tout, elle était amie avec cet imbécile. L'idée de la croiser l'angoissait, et pourtant, il se sentait soudain heureux. Il avait tout fait pour l'éviter depuis le début de la semaine. Il savait qu'en sa présence, il perdait toute crédibilité devant ses compagnons. Il devenait soudain un gentil mouton, tout ce qu'il détestait. Pourtant, savoir qu'il risquait de la voir l'enchantait, comme si en réalité, il n'attendait que ça depuis longtemps.

\- Salut Malefoy, chantonna une petite voix aigue qu'il connaissait si bien. Tu vas bien ?

Au son de cette voix, qui le suivait parfois jusqu'à dans son sommeil, il s'arrêta. Crabbe, qui le suivait de près le percuta et tomba au sol lamentablement. Pourtant, cela ne le préoccupait pas. Devant lui se tenait la Gryffondor. Elle était si petite qu'elle semblait nager sans sa cape aux couleurs rouge et or. Ses longs cheveux auburn était attachés en un gros chignon sur le sommet de son crane, et ses grands yeux noisettes le regardait chaleureusement.

Instantanément, Drago perdit la notion du temps et de l'espace, comme s'il avait plongé dans ses grands yeux noisettes, et qu'il ne pouvait plus en sortir. Au creux de son ventre, la chaleur dansait comme un dragon et il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'avouer que c'était tellement agréable. Et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti qu'il en fut presque surpris. Il avait presque oublié cette sensation, et il se rendait soudain compte qu'elle lui avait beaucoup manqué.

\- McGregor, murmura t'il, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire à la jeune fille qui le regardait en souriant.

\- C'est moi, lui répondit-elle, en souriant encore davantage. C'est bien, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire durant l'été. Je suis rassurée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'exclama Crabbe en se relevant difficilement.

\- A toi, absolument rien Crabbe, répliqua McGregor en perdant soudain son sourire. Je ne faisais que saluer Drago, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

\- Et bien c'est fait, s'empressa de dire Drago, en voyant que la situation dégénéré et en sachant qu'il devait à tout prix interrompre cette discussion avant d'être la risée des Serpentards. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant.

Il avait tellement de mal à quitter le regard de la vélane que cela en était presque douloureux. Mais il devait absolument partir d'ici. S'il restait, Crabbe et Goyle ne le comprendrait pas, et s'empresserait d'aller raconter aux autres son comportement étrange. Il deviendrait alors la risée de sa maison. Pire encore, certains pourrait le répéter à leurs parents, qui iraient alors raconter cela à son père. Et si son père entendait parler de l'attitude mole et niaise de son fils face à une Gryffondor, il ne pourrait plus jamais rentrer chez lui. Il deviendrait la honte de la famille Malefoy, celui avait allait mal finir, et qui ne faisait que décevoir son paternel. Et il était tout simplement hors de question que tout cela arrive.

\- Attend ! s'écria la jeune fille dans son dos. Je voulais juste te demander… est-ce que… ça se passe comme l'année dernière ?

Drago s'arrêta de nouveau. Crabbe et Goyle le regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, ni de quoi parler la Gryffondor. Le blond savait que s'il répondait à cette question, il était bon pour un interrogatoire de ses compagnons – même si ces deux là étaient les rois des imbéciles, ils ne laisseraient pas cela passer facilement. Mais s'il ne répondait pas, il risquait de ne plus jamais la revoir, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait non plus. Perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il devait absolument faire un choix.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle McGregor, répondit-il. L'espoir fait vivre.

Il reprit son chemin, toujours suivis de près par ses deux gorilles, qui n'avaient absolument pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il espérait que McGregor comprendrait ce qu'il avait dit. Après tout, cette phrase n'était pas leur devise, depuis le début ?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Salut les McGregors !_**

Et bien nous sommes dimanche, et comme tous les dimanches, nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau chapitre de La Prophétie des McGregors ! J'espère que cela vous fait plaisir ?

Bon avant de répondre à vos Reviews, je vais commencer par éclaircir certains points, que beaucoup d'entre vous ont relevés.

 ** _« Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans les chapitre_** » : alors oui, c'est vrai. Mais il faut prendre en compte que nous n'en sommes qu'au chapitre 4 du deuxième tome. Il faut le temps que je remette en place les bases… et puis je suis le livre original. Et si vous regardez bien, il ne se passe pas plus de chose. Et puis, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça arrive ! Et croyez-moi, il va se passer pas mal de chose dans ce tome.

 ** _« Hermione est totalement déformée »_** : en effet, dans le chapitre 2, je vous ai présenté une Hermione un peu… chiante ^^ alors oui, mais c'est ainsi que je la vois dans cette partie de la saga. Et puis, vous allez le voir par la suite, Hermione a une place importante envers Ana. Elle ne restera donc pas toujours chiante =)

Voila, c'était tout ! Sachez que je n'ai pas du tout pris mal ces remarques, mais je préférez vous rassurer pour la suite des aventures d'Ana =) En espérant que vous en serez contents :D

Maintenant, réponse aux Reviews !

\- **_Florent1_** : Ahah, l'attente est terminée ! Voici le chapitre 4, et j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que le précédent ! Hâte à mon tour de te lire :D

\- **_Camille_** : Tu as une partie de la réponse un peu plus haut :D cette Review me fait vraiment très plaisir. Quant à Ginny… ahah je n'en dis pas plus en fait ! :D

\- **_Ju_** : je prend bonne note de ta suggestion, qui était déjà peut-être dans mes projets. Mais ça, je ne peux pas vraiment trop le dire, sinon c'est spoiler ! Enfin, un peu de patience :D merci pour ce message, et j'ai hâte de te lire à nouveau !

\- **_Maellys_** : et c'est à mon tour d'avoir hâte de te lire :D bonne lecture, et à très vite !

\- **_ElwennSnape_** : Ahah, merci pour cette review, même si on en a déjà parlé autrement :D tu sais donc ce que j'en pense J et j'ai vraiment hâte de lire ta prochaine Review !

\- **_NoxAcajou_** : oh L pourquoi tu étais déçue ? J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant, et j'ai hâte de lire tes prochaines Reviews !

Voilà, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde… Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture, et vous dire à très très très vite !

 _Love U 3_

 _Blii =)_

 _* Tous les passages entre guillemet ne sont pas de ma plume mais celle de notre reine J.K ROWLING. Suivant le livre original, je suis parfois obligée de recopier des passage du roman._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal ne se passa pas exactement comme Ana – et la plupart des autres étudiants - l'avaient imaginé.

La jeune Vélane et son amie Marie s'installèrent aux cotés d'Hermione, qui trépignait d'impatience. En effet, la jeune sorcière était littéralement en admiration devant le nouveau professeur : Gilderoy Lockhart. Elle avait déjà lu plusieurs fois l'ensemble de ses livres – ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on connaissait la passion d'Hermione pour la lecture - et le charme du sorcier n'avait rien pour lui déplaire. Et pour ce premier cours, Hermione avait même fait des efforts assez exceptionnels : ses cheveux, en temps normal hirsutes étaient soigneusement lissés et coiffés de chaque coté de son visage. Ses incisives, normalement proéminentes semblaient beaucoup moins imposantes. Elle avait même utilisé un peu de maquillage pour faire ressortir ses grands yeux marrons, et elle sentait l'eau de toilette à plein nez.

\- Ben alors Hermione ! plaisanta Marie d'un ton enjoué. Tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un pour ce premier cours avec Mister Lockhart.

\- Non, pas du tout, rougit la jeune sorcière gênée. J'avais juste envie de… changer un peu aujourd'hui. Ça ne fait pas de mal le changement parfois.

\- Mais bien sur, rit Marie en levant les yeux au ciel, ne croyant pas un seul instant en l'explication de son amie.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, la rassura Ana en posant ses manuels et un rouleau de parchemin sur le bureau. Elle peut se moquer autant qu'elle le souhaite, elle n'est pas mieux. Regarde, elle a même mit un bracelet couleur lilas, en espérant que le beau Monsieur Lockhart remarque cette petite attention.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Hermione en saisissant le poignet de Marie pour regarder son bracelet. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?! Le lilas, c'est sa couleur préférée. Ce que je peux être idiote !

\- Sans vouloir vous décevoir les filles, marmonna Harry qui venait juste de prendre place sur le bureau derrière ses trois amies, je pense que votre idole est bien trop préoccupé par lui-même pour s'apercevoir de vos efforts – aussi impressionnants soient-ils.

\- Très jolie Hermione d'ailleurs, ajouta Ron en baissant les yeux pour cacher ses joues rougissantes.

Et il n'avait pas tord. En effet, à peine entré dans la salle de cours, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal fit une liste complète de l'ensemble de ses différents exploits, le regard pétillant de fierté et la voix haute et fière. Cette attitude exaspéra Ana, qui comprenait de moins en moins ses deux amis, qui regardaient le professeur, la bouche ouverte d'admiration et les yeux pétillants. Certes, ce sorcier avait un physique très avantageux… mais son caractère et sa vantardise lui faisait perdre tout son charme dès qu'il prenait la parole. Et même si Ana avait été impatiente de commencer ses cours, elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'Harry et Ron avaient dis vrai : ce sorcier était tout simplement insupportable.

Lockhart distribua ensuite à l'ensemble de sa classe des parchemins comportant un questionnaire, afin de vérifier que chacun ait lu les manuels du programme – tous écrits par le professeur. Ana s'attendait à un devoir sur les différentes créatures que le sorcier avait du affronter aux cours de ses voyages, et sur les moyens de les neutraliser. Mais la demi-vélane fut rapidement décontenancée : toutes les questions se rapportées non pas à ses exploits, mais à ses propres goûts. Cela allait même jusqu'à ce que Lockhart considère comme son cadeau d'anniversaire idéal. Cela n'avait tout simplement aucun intérêt pour l'apprentissage de Défense contre les forces du mal et n'était qu'une perte de temps selon Ana. De plus, la jeune fille n'avait aucune idée des bonnes réponses, ce qui la contrariait beaucoup.

Le professeur corrigea ensuite ses copies devant la classe, attribuant des points aux étudiantes – fières et minaudantes – qui avaient répondu juste à ses questions. Hermione fut vivement récompensée car elle avait bien répondu correctement à l'ensemble des questions – ce qui en soit n'était pas étonnant non plus. Cependant, cela étonna Ana, Harry et Ron, qui n'auraient jamais imaginé que leur amie puisse s'intéresser à des choses aussi futiles que les goûts d'un professeur vantard et arrogant.

Le cours se poursuivit ensuite par un discours du professeur qu'Ana n'écouta que d'une oreille. La voix de Lockhart, pleine de fierté, l'avait déjà épuisée et lassée. C'était la première qu'Ana, pourtant studieuse n'écoutait pas un cours. Elle arrivait pourtant à suivre les cours d'histoire de la magie, donnés par le professeur Binns, un fantôme pour le moins ennuyeux qui récitait ses cours depuis plusieurs siècles d'une voix monocorde et endormante. C'était donc tout simplement incroyable que la demi-vélane n'arrive pas à suivre le cours de Lockhart – mais elle n'était visiblement pas la seule : Harry jouait avec un fil dépassant de sa robe, et Ron dessinait un balai volant sur son parchemin.

Lockhart posa sur son bureau une cage recouverte d'un drap blanc. Il espérait ainsi créer un effet de suspens pour animer son cours. Puis le professeur se lança dans un monologue expliquant que son devoir était d'armer ses élèves contre les créatures les plus féroces et dangereuse du monde magique.

\- « Je vous demande de ne pas crier, dit Lockhart d'une voix grave. Ça pourrait les énerver. »

Le professeur venait de découvrir la cage posée sur son bureau. Elle enfermait de toutes petites créatures d'un bleu électrique poussant de petits cris aiguës, qui n'avaient qu'une seule envie : sortir de cette prison. Des lutins de Cornouailles. Cette vision provoqua le rire de plusieurs élèves. En effet, les lutins étaient certes farceurs, mais ils étaient loin – très loin – d'être dangereux. Il n'y avait donc aucun intérêt de les étudier en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Cependant, les lutins étaient des créatures libres, et ils avaient beaucoup de mal à rester enfermés. Plus que les cris des élèves, l'enfermement dans cette cage minuscule pouvait provoquer leur colère et amplifier leur esprit farceur. Ana secoua la tête, exaspérée : même un étudiant de première année avait cela : il ne fallait jamais enfermer un lutin si ont souhaité conserver son environnement intact. Car une fois énervés, les lutins avaient la fâcheuse tendance de tout détruire sur leur passage.

\- « Maintenant, on va voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller avec eux, dit Lockhart d'une voix forte.

Et il ouvrit la cage. »

Immédiatement, les lutins sortirent de leur prison et se répandirent dans la salle en poussant de petits cris aigus. La classe fut rapidement transformée en véritable champs de bataille. Énervés par l'enfermement, les lutins décidèrent de tout détruire et saccager. Deux d'entre eux attrapèrent Neville – qui avait pourtant pris soin de se cacher sous son bureau – par les oreilles pour le soulever dans les airs, et l'accrocher au lustre. D'autres cassèrent les carreaux de la fenêtre et s'enfuirent telles de petites fusées bleues. Enfin, ceux qui restaient déchiraient les livres et parchemins, renversaient les encriers, décrochaient les plus petits tableaux – représentant Lockhart bien entendu - ou balançaient par la fenêtre les affaires des étudiants.

Tous les étudiants partirent en courant face à cette attaque. Il ne restait plus dans la salle qu'Ana, Marie, Hermione, Harry et Ron qui tentaient tant bien que mal d'échapper aux petites créatures sournoises et vicieuses. Neville, quant à lui, pendait toujours au lustre, et sa robe se déchirait peu à peu. Il n'allait pas tarder à s'écraser sur le sol.

\- « _Mutinlutin Malinpesti !_ », récita Lockhart en pointant sa baguette vers les lutins.

Cela n'eut aucun effet, et les lutins se précipitèrent sur le professeur, qui se cacha immédiatement sous son bureau en lâchant – courageusement - sa baguette. Cela lui permit d'éviter de se faire écraser par Neville, dont la robe venait de rompre et qui tomba au sol lourdement.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, le groupe d'amis se redressa et se dirigèrent vers la porte, heureux d'en avoir enfin terminé avec ce cours désastreux. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent passer la porte, ils furent rattrapés par une cape d'un violet brillant qui leur lança à la cantonade avant de passer la porte en courant :

\- « Je vous demanderai simplement de remettre ceux qui restent dans leur cage. »

\- Non mais c'est une blague ?! s'exclama Ana, outrée par le comportement de celui qui se considéré comme un « professeur ».

\- « Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bonhomme ? », s'énerva Ron.

\- « Il a simplement voulu nous faire faire des travaux pratique », répondit Hermione d'une petite voix, tout en faisant rentrer deux lutins dans leur cage avec l'aide de sa baguette.

\- « Des travaux pratique ? s'exclama Harry en essayant d'attraper un lutin qui lui tirait la langue. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire ! »

\- C'est vrai que là, je suis bien obligée d'admettre que c'était loin d'être le meilleur cours qu'on ait eu, répondit Marie, en attrapant un lutin à main nu. C'était même l'un des pires. Une véritable catastrophe.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, renchérit Ana, en ramassant ses affaires pour quitter la salle de cours en s'assurant qu'il ne restait plus aucun lutin farceur en liberté dans la pièce.

 **oOoOoO**

Le soir même, Ana marchait, la boule au ventre dans les grands couloirs de pierre du château qu'elle avait déjà parcourut des centaines de fois. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle allait faire, mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle devait se rendre dans la salle de métamorphose. Et comme elle avait pris l'habitude d'écouter son instinct et non plus sa raison quand il s'agissait de la Prophétie…

En arrivant devant la lourde porte de bois, elle inspira profondément, en espérant faire diminuer la boule dans son ventre. C'était absurde, elle avait pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de rendez-vous, alors pourquoi se trouvait-elle encore dans cet état de stress après presque un an ? Et puis, après tout, elle n'avait aucune certitude. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas là. Peut-être qu'il n'avait tout simplement plus envie de la retrouver pour travailler ensemble. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait finalement pas comprit ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée.

Ana poussa la porte en serrant les dents, priant pour que son instinct ne lui ait pas menti. Tout à coup, une chaleur rassurante et agréable s'empara de son ventre, et remplaça la boule de stress. Ses muscles se décontractèrent, et une vague d'euphorie la saisie. Elle se sentait soudain tellement bien, tellement sereine. Sans même l'avoir vu, elle savait qu'il était là à l'attendre.

\- A ce que je vois la ponctualité ne fait toujours pas partie de tes valeurs, McGregor, l'accueillie une voix nasillarde qu'elle connaissait si bien.

\- Et toi l'amabilité ne t'a pas gagné durant l'été, répondit-elle, en souriant largement.

Il était là. Devant elle. Les mains dans les poches de sa cape, appuyé contre l'un des bureaux de la salle de cours. Son sac était négligemment posé sur ce même bureau, mais aucune affaire n'était sortie, preuve qu'il n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. C'était la première fois qu'il l'attendait en lui faisant face, sans fuir son regard. En temps normal, il s'installait à un bureau et tournait le dos à la porte. Cette accueil ravit donc la demi-vélane.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Ana en s'installant à ses cotés.

\- Comme toujours, répondit Drago. Mon père paie toujours des vacances extraordinaires pour notre famille. Nous avons les moyens après tout. Et la Roumanie est vraiment un très beau pays.

\- Et les excréments de dragon un excellent cadeau, plaisanta Ana en le regardant d'un œil espiègle.

Drago ne put réprimer son sourire, malgré ses efforts. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse aller. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de ne jamais rien montrer de lui-même. Alors, pourquoi cela était-il tellement compliqué devant cette fille ? Cependant, ce sourire n'échappa pas à Ana, qui ressentie une vague de joie encore plus grande. Ce garçon pouvait vraiment la mettre dans tous ses états, s'en était tellement perturbant.

\- Alors, ce Lockhart ? demanda Drago d'un ton neutre en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Une catastrophe, répondit la demi-vélane en riant. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je n'attendais pas mieux de cette école. Les bons professeurs ne veulent pas venir ici, ils préfèrent enseigner à Durmstrang, et je les comprends. Cette école est tellement détestable et désastreuse.

\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, plaisanta Ana en s'installant à son bureau. Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ?

\- Ce devoir de métamorphose. Il va finir par me rendre fou, tout comme cette vieille bique de McGonagall.

Ana serra les dents. Elle avait du mal à supporter qu'on critique ouvertement sa grand-mère devant elle – et cela arrivait régulièrement, puisque sa grand-mère était l'une des professeur les plus strictes de Poudlard. Mais elle ne devait en aucun cas laisser paraître ses émotions. Personne ne savait le lien qui l'unissait au professeur de métamorphose, et cela devait rester secret. Et elle savait que Drago était toujours dans la provocation, et qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Le professeur McGonagall avait en effet demandé à ses élèves de rédiger cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur l'évolution de la métamorphose dans l'histoire. Ce devoir était en effet d'une grande difficulté pour un premier devoir de l'année. Il demandait un grand travail de recherche, et donc beaucoup de temps. Ana l'avait déjà commencé, mais il lui restait encore une vingtaine de centimètres à écrire pour le terminer totalement.

\- Tu l'as commencé ? demanda-t-elle en sortant son manuel de métamorphose.

Drago resta silencieux, et ne répondit pas à la question de la jeune fille. Il regardait dans le vide, l'air perdu et visiblement inquiet.

\- Malefoy, tu as un problème ? demanda Ana, inquiète.

\- Non, non. Laisse tomber McGregor, répondit Drago en détournant le visage pour le cacher à Ana.

\- Dis-moi, murmura Ana en s'approchant du garçon. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, et j'aimerai t'aider.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda le garçon, d'un ton très froid.

\- Et bien… parce que je t'aime bien Malefoy. Même si tu as un sale caractère et que tu n'es pas le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse je t'aime bien… et j'ai envie de t'aider, si je le peux. Parce que c'est à ça que ça sert, les amis.

Drago la regarda, le visage radoucie et le regard presque tendre. Ana avait l'habitude des changements de comportement du Serpentard, mais cette fois elle en restait perplexe. Elle avait du mal à suivre et à comprendre le garçon, il changeait beaucoup trop vite d'état d'esprit. Il y a quelques secondes il lui parlait d'une façon très dure, et voilà maintenant qu'il le regardait avec ce regard qu'elle seule connaissait. C'était vraiment incompréhensible – et Ana ne cherchait plus à le comprendre d'ailleurs.

\- Non ce n'est rien, murmura Drago en baissant la tête. Je m'inquiète un peu pour ma famille, c'est tout.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans ta famille ?

\- Non tout va bien… c'est juste que mon père a eu une réaction étrange en trouvant dans notre bibliothèque un vieux carnet en cuir noir. Et ça ne lui ressemble pas…

\- Comment ça une réaction étrange ?

\- Comme s'il avait peur…

\- Oh… répondit Ana, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à Son Serpentard, qui n'avait pourtant pas l'habitude de se confier.

Drago semblait vraiment inquiet. Cela affecta Ana, qui ne l'avait jamais vu réellement baisser les armes devant elle. Lui qui était toujours tellement fier ne l'avait pas habitué à faire preuve de ses faiblesses. Elle savait qu'il faisait là un grand pas vers elle en se confiant de la sorte, mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Et puis, elle ne comprenait pas cette histoire de carnet. En quoi un carnet en cuir pouvait être inquiétant ou terrifiant ? C'était impensable. Cette famille Malefoy était vraiment étrange et incompréhensible, de père en fils !

\- Je ne devrai pas te raconter ça, McGregor, ajouta Drago se ressaisissant après un court silence. Après tout, cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler de ce qui te tracasse Malefoy, répondit gentiment Ana. Mais tu ne m'as pas habituée à ça, et je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ta famille. S'il se passait quelque chose de grave, je pense que ton père t'en parlerait, il te fait suffisamment confiance pour ça. Et puis, tes parents sont adultes, c'est à eux de prendre soin de toi, pas l'inverse.

Drago regarda Ana dans les yeux, ce qui amplifia la chaleur dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot pendant plusieurs secondes, se laissant aller à cette chaleur si agréable et réconfortante. Les yeux de Drago n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ils étaient beaucoup moins durs, beaucoup plus agréable. Et Ana se réjouit encore une fois d'être la seule personne de cette école à avoir vu ce regard. Elle avait ainsi l'impression d'être la seule à connaitre vraiment le Serpentard, bien qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à le comprendre.

\- Merci McGregor, lâcha soudain Malefoy en ouvrant son manuel de métamorphose et en rompant alors leur regard. Tu peux être agréable de temps en temps.

\- Je te retourne le compliment Malefoy, rit Ana. Et de rien, je suis là pour ça.

\- Ne t'emballe pas McGregor, répliqua Drago. Bon, tu me dis ce que je dois mettre dans ce fichu devoir maintenant ?

Ana leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais ce garçon.

 ** _oOoOoO_**

Drago posa son sac sur le premier bureau face à lui. Il s'en voulait. Pourquoi continuait-il à se mettre dans cette situation ? Et le pire, c'est ce que cela lui faisait presque plaisir – même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à l'admettre. C'était totalement absurde. En quoi se retrouver avec cette Gryffondor pouvait lui procurer du plaisir ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas… et pourtant, ses pas l'avaient mené, malgré lui jusqu'à cette salle de cours froide.

Et puis, rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle ait comprit ce qu'il avait sous-entendu plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne fallait pas trop en attendre de la part des Gryffondor : l'intelligence ne faisait pas partie de leur principale qualité. Surtout elle… ce qu'elle pouvait être niaise parfois… avec ses grands yeux verts et ses longs cheveux auburn.

Drago se frotta le visage avec sa main, essayant d'éclaircir ses pensées. Il en avait bien besoin. Cela faisait à peine une semaine que les cours avaient reprit, et pourtant il ressentait toujours cette espèce d'angoisse. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose d'horrible allait se passer. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais il le ressentait, au plus profond de son être. Et cela le pétrifiait de peur, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent. Et même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer, la savoir proche de lui pendant presque une heure le rassurer. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer : il avait besoin de son aide pour ce devoir de métamorphose qu'il n'arrivait même pas à commencer et qui allait le rendre complètement fou.

La porte grinça, signe que la jeune vélane était finalement moins bête que ce qu'il pensait. Immédiatement, une grande chaleur s'installa dans le creux de son ventre, effaçant son angoisse et sa peur. Il essaya de réprimer son sourire naissant pour ne pas lui montrer le plaisir qu'il ressentait de la voir. Car à cet instant précis, il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même : il était heureux et il ressentait un profond bien-être. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, la chaleur que provoquait la jeune fille en lui l'apaisait. Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

\- A ce que je vois la ponctualité ne fait toujours pas partie de tes valeurs, McGregor, lança t'il, espérant que cette remarque cacherait ses sentiments confus.

\- Et toi l'amabilité ne t'a pas gagné durant l'été, lui répondit la jeune fille en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Elle était là, face à lui, ses longs cheveux auburn encadrant son visage pale. Elle lui sembla soudain si petite, si fragile. Il fut soudain pris d'un instinct de protection. Il avait envie de se gifler lui-même à cette idée. Il n'avait à protéger personne, à part lui-même. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, et surtout pas à cette petite Gryffondor qui ne valait certainement pas mieux que les autres. N'était-elle pas amie avec cet arrogant Potter et ce minable de Weasley ?

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? continua la jeune fille en posant ses affaires à coté des siennes.

\- Comme toujours, répondit Drago. Mon père paie toujours des vacances extraordinaires pour notre famille. Nous avons les moyens après tout. Et la Roumanie est vraiment un très beau pays.

\- Et les excréments de dragon un excellent cadeau, plaisanta Ana en le regardant d'un œil espiègle.

A ces mots, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder encore une fois le collier autours du cou d'Ana. Une fine chaîne où était accroché un petit pendentif en forme de plume, se terminant en envolé d'oiseaux. Il s'assura, encore une fois qu'à la pointe de la plume reposée bien une petite pierre d'un vert éclatant. Elle avait bien trouvé son véritable cadeau, caché au milieu des excréments de dragon qu'il lui avait envoyé pour son anniversaire, et cela le rassurait.

\- Alors, ce Lockhart ? demanda Drago, voulant à tout prix changer de sujet, n'osant avouer qu'il avait bel et bien offert un véritable cadeau à la demi-vélane.

\- Une catastrophe, répondit Ana en riant aux éclats. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je n'attendais pas mieux de cette école. Les bons professeurs ne veulent pas venir ici, ils préfèrent enseigner à Durmstrang, et je les comprends. Cette école est tellement détestable et désastreuse.

\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, plaisanta Ana en s'installant à son bureau. Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ?

\- Ce devoir de métamorphose. Il va finir par me rendre fou, tout comme cette vieille bique de McGonagall.

Drago s'installa sur le bureau aux cotés de la jeune fille, en prenant grand soin de laisser une certaine distance entre eux. Même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait quand elle était en sa présence, il refusait toujours d'avoir le moindre contact physique avec elle. Tout d'abord parce que cela le dégouttait au plus haut point, mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Rien que de la voir lui provoquait des sensations inexplicables. La toucher ne pouvait qu'être pire.

\- Tu l'as commencé ? demanda la jeune fille, la mâchoire crispée.

Elle n'osait pas le regardait et semblait soudain très tendue. Tout à coup, la chaleur dans le ventre de Drago se transforma en froid glacial et très désagréable. Une vague d'angoisse le saisi, le laissant sans voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Lui qui ne laissait jamais aucune place aux émotions n'arrivait plus à les contrôler quand elle était près de lui.

Il baissa la tête et se concentra sur ses mains, espérant ainsi cacher à la jeune fille son malaise. Et par la même occasion, il espérait se calmer. Il ne voulait pas être faible, et les émotions rendent faibles. Les émotions, et les sentiments sont tout simplement des choses à bannir si on veut devenir quelqu'un d'important et de fort. Et lui, Drago Malefoy n'était pas n'importe qui. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Pas le droit de ressentir quoi que ce soit qui ne le concerne pas directement. Tout cela, c'était pour les faibles.

Et pourtant maintenant, il se sentait affreusement inquiet… pour Ana. Elle courrait un danger. Il ne savait pas lequel, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le savait. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi cela le tracasser tant, et pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à contrôler cette peur, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Malefoy, tu as un problème ? murmura la jeune fille d'une voix inquiète en se penchant vers lui.

\- Non, non. Laisse tomber McGregor.

Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer. Il ne pouvait pas être assez faible pour dire à cette niaise qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, alors qu'il n'y avait visiblement aucune raison. De quoi aurait-il l'air ? Et puis, le dire, c'était l'admettre. Et cela, il le refusait purement et simplement. Tout cela n'était dû qu'à la fatigue. Rien de plus. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

\- Dis-moi, murmura Ana en s'approchant encore un peu plus de lui. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette, et j'aimerai t'aider.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda le garçon, d'un ton très froid.

Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante. En quoi cela la regardait-elle après tout ? Elle n'était rien pour lui, et il ne lui devait rien. Et surtout, il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Ni de l'aide de personne d'ailleurs. Il n'avait besoin de personne et pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, comme il l'a toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Et ce n'était pas cette petite Gryffondor insignifiante qui allait y changer quoi que ce soit, pour qui se prenait-elle ?

\- Et bien… parce que je t'aime bien Malefoy, répondit timidement la jeune fille en rougissant. Même si tu as un sale caractère et que tu n'es pas le garçon le plus gentil que je connaisse je t'aime bien… et j'ai envie de t'aider, si je le peux. C'est à ça que ça sert, les amis.

Ces mots laissèrent Drago sans voix. Que venait-elle de dire ? Elle l'aimait bien ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Et elle avait utilisé le mot « amis ». Ce mot n'avait aucun sens pour Drago. Il n'avait pas d'amis, et il n'en voulait pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

La chaleur dans son ventre revint, apaisante. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher. Son angoisse, bien que toujours présente semblait beaucoup moins importante. Et il se sentait soudain bête d'avoir pu penser autant de mal d'Ana. Après tout, elle n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Et elle était aussi loin d'être bête – ce qui était suffisamment incroyable quand on savait qu'elle était à Gryffondor et qu'elle se plaisait en la compagnie de Potter et sa clique. Alors pourquoi continuait à être aussi désagréable envers elle ? Après tout, elle ne le méritait pas.

\- Non ce n'est rien, murmura Drago en baissant la tête. Je m'inquiète un peu pour ma famille, c'est tout.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

\- Non tout va bien… c'est juste que mon père a eu une réaction étrange en trouvant dans notre bibliothèque un vieux carnet de cuir noir. Et ça ne lui ressemble pas…

\- Comment ça une réaction étrange ?

\- Comme s'il avait peur…

\- Oh… répondit Ana.

Immédiatement, il regretta ses paroles. Il avait promis à son père de ne parler à personne de ce vieux carnet, et voilà qu'en quelques secondes il avait tout raconté à cette fille, à cette Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Et puis, ce carnet n'avait rien à voir dans ce qui le tourmentait à ce moment précis, alors pourquoi en avait-il parlé ? Drago se sentit soudain épuisé. Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Lui qui ne s'était jamais inquiété que pour lui-même ne savait pas gérer cette situation. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas envie d'être désagréable envers la jeune fille. Même si c'est tout ce qu'elle méritait à vouloir s'introduire dans sa vie privée…

\- Je ne devrais pas te raconter ça, McGregor, ajouta Drago se ressaisissant. Après tout, cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Tu sais que tu peux me parler de ce qui te tracasse Malefoy, répondit gentiment Ana en lui souriant. Mais tu ne m'as pas habituée à ça, et je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ta famille. S'il se passait quelque chose de grave, je pense que ton père t'en parlerait. Et puis, tes parents sont adultes, c'est à eux de prendre soin de toi, pas l'inverse.

Drago releva les yeux et regarda Ana. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Drago fut incapable de s'en détourner. C'était comme s'il s'était noyé dans ses grands yeux verts. La chaleur s'amplifia encore davantage, effaçant toute trace de l'étrange froideur qu'il avait ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Les émotions contradictoires se succéder en lui sans aucune cohérence.

Drago ne se comprenait plus. Il en arrivait même à ne plus se reconnaître. Face à cette fille, il perdait son caractère sournois et fier, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Face à elle, il ne ressentait que cette chaleur, et il n'y avait que ça d'important. Et quand elle était loin, il s'inquiétait. Pourtant, ces deux mois passés éloigné d'elle n'avaient pas été ainsi.

Certes, il avait régulièrement pensé à elle. Mais elle ne lui avait pas manqué – personne ne lui manquait, pas même pas famille. Et il n'avait jamais été inquiet pour elle. Il ne s'était jamais dit qu'il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose. Non, cette idée n'était présente que depuis son retour à Poudlard. Fallait-il qu'il y voit un signe prémonitoire ? Devait-il mettre Ana sur ses gardes ? Toutes ses questions se succédèrent à une vitesse folle dans son esprit, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Le naturel reprit rapidement le dessus, et Drago se rendit compte de l'absurdité de ses pensées. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se repose…

\- Merci McGregor, lâcha soudain Malefoy. Tu peux être agréable de temps en temps.

\- Je te retourne le compliment Malefoy, rit Ana. Et de rien, je suis là pour ça.

\- Ne t'emballe pas McGregor, répliqua froidement Drago. Bon, tu me dis ce que je dois mettre dans ce fichu devoir maintenant ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 5 ! Qui sort exceptionnellement un peu plus tôt en terme d'horaires…

Pour des raisons personnelles, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos précédentes Reviews, mais je tiens tout de même à vous remercier tous pour le temps que vous prenez à me mettre des petits commentaires sur la page FB, ou ici en Reviews. Ça me touche énormément, et sachez que c'est cela qui me donne la force et l'envie de continuer à vous raconter mon histoire !

Je vais maintenant vous laisser retrouver Ana et Drago, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise et que je vous retrouverai la semaine prochaine toujours aussi nombreux, et toujours aussi enthousiaste !

 _Bonne lecture !  
Blii =)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

Les jours passèrent à Poudlard sans qu'aucun événement particulier n'arrive et ne vienne perturber la tranquillité des sorciers. Mise à part que les cours étaient beaucoup plus compliqués que l'année précédente, et les devoirs commençaient déjà à s'accumuler pour tous les étudiants, le calme régnait sur le magnifique château de Poudlard, et l'ambiance était toujours aussi agréable et féérique.

Ana et Drago continuaient de se retrouver pour travailler ensemble sur leurs devoirs une à deux fois par semaine. Cependant, le Serpentard était redevenu lui-même : froid, distant, et parfois très désagréable. Ana était déçue : elle avait pensé que leur première rencontre de l'année signée le début d'une véritable amitié et d'un renouveau dans leur relation. Elle avait cru, naïve, que le garçon s'était confié à elle car il l'appréciait, lui aussi, et que cette idée ne lui déplaisait plus tant que ça. Que sa honte de fréquenter régulièrement une Gryffondor avait disparut et que cela ne lui posait plus de problème. Mais elle était bien obligée d'admettre que ce n'était pas le cas. Désormais, ils se voyaient uniquement pour travailler, et Drago refusait obstinément toute conversation qui ne concernait pas leurs études. Il n'était pas vraiment méchant ou blessant envers la demi-vélane, mais leur complicité naissante était tout bonnement oubliée.

Ana n'en était pourtant pas vraiment attristée. Certes elle était déçue et elle aurait préféré que cela se passe différemment. Mais elle savait qu'un lien unique l'unissait au Serpentard et que rien ne pourrait le rompre. Drago n'était tout simplement pas prêt à l'admettre, et vu son caractère difficile, cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Elle restait donc elle-même, l'aidait dans la rédaction de ses devoirs, et lui demandait conseil pour les cours de potion – qui étaient toujours pour elle une source de problème et d'angoisse. Elle ne réussissait que rarement ce que le professeur Rogue lui demandait, et ratait presque toutes ses potions.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! s'emporta un jour Drago en regardant le mélange verdâtre qui dégageait une odeur nauséabonde dans le chaudron de la jeune fille.

\- Ne commence pas à me crier dessus, Malefoy, répliqua la demi-vélane, vexée de ce nouvel échec.

\- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as fais pour obtenir cette horreur ? répliqua Drago d'une voix hautaine en désignant le chaudron du menton.

\- J'ai fais ce qui est écrit dans le manuel, répondit la jeune fille, en haussant les épaule et en rougissant de honte.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas possible ! Voilà à quoi ça ressemble quand on suit ce qu'il est inscrit dans le manuel ! Décidément, je n'y arriverais jamais avec toi, tu me fais perdre mon temps !

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être désagréable, répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix froide, voulant montrer à Son Serpentard qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Et puis, à ce que je sache, tu n'arrive toujours pas à transformer ton verre de vin en rat, et pourtant je ne te hurle pas dessus.

Ces disputes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes entre les deux sorciers. Et même si cela n'était pas nouveau – Drago et Ana avait l'habitude de se chamailler fréquemment – et que ces paroles ne blessaient pas réellement la jeune fille, elle aurait aimé que leur complicité revienne. Cela avait été tellement agréable qu'Ana avait été de merveilleuse humeur pendant plusieurs jours, ce qui avait étonné la plupart de ses amis. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour améliorer l'humeur de Son Serpentard, celui-ci restait de marbre et garder son mauvais caractère, et ses manières hautaines.

Drago, quant à lui avait décidé de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et de ne plus se laisser aller aux confidences. Son inquiétude pour Ana était tout simplement absurde, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver ici. Car même si Poudlard était une école médiocre, c'était aussi l'un des endroits les plus sûrs de Grande Bretagne. Il ne pouvait donc rien arriver à qui que ce soit, et cela valait également pour Ana. Tout cela n'était dû qu'à la fatigue, et son intuition lui jouait des tours. C'était tout simplement irrationnel. Et puis, cela n'était pas digne de lui : les émotions et les sentiments étaient à bannir. Toutes ces absurdités n'étaient que pour les faibles, et donc ne le concernait absolument pas.

Et même si son inquiétude reprenait parfois le dessus sur sa raison, il s'était interdit de le laisser voir à la jeune fille. C'était lui donner beaucoup trop d'importance, et surtout lui laisser beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur lui. Après tout, elle avait du sang vélane, et il n'était toujours pas certain que cette chaleur n'était pas provoquée par la magie de cette créature. Et il n'était pas certain non plus que la Gryffondor ne s'amuse pas de cette situation. Elle avait peut-être entièrement conscience de ce qu'elle provoquait en lui et en profitait pour l'affaiblir et le rendre vulnérable. Peut-être même qu'elle provoquait volontairement cette chaleur…

Il s'était donc interdit de se confier à elle. Il lui en avait déjà beaucoup trop dit et avait été à deux doigts de trahir son père. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour comprendre ce qu'il lui avait avoué, car Drago savait que si son père avait si peur d'un vieux carnet, c'est que ce dernier pouvait être dangereux. Mais ça, Ana ne semblait pas l'avoir comprit, et elle ne lui en avait jamais reparlé. Ce qui allait parfaitement au jeune Serpentard, qui ne voulait plus aborder ce sujet avec qui que ce soit – et surtout pas avec elle. Il s'en voulait assez d'en avoir parlé une fois, il était hors de question que cela se reproduise.

 **OoOoOoO**

Ana était installée dans la bibliothèque avec Marie. Elles faisaient ensemble des recherches pour le devoir d'histoire de la magie sur les sorciers connus du XIIème siècle – un devoir atrocement long à rédiger et effroyablement ennuyeux. En ce samedi après-midi pluvieux, la salle était bondée d'étudiants silencieux penchés sur des parchemins remplis d'écritures ou sur d'épais manuel de sorcellerie. Un lourd silence régnait, parfois rompu par le chuchotement d'un étudiant ou le bruissement d'une page tournée.

\- Tu sais où sont Harry, Ron et Hermione ? chuchota Marie en s'étirant, le visage fatigué.

\- Non, répondit Ana, en levant le nez du lourd manuel où elle espérait trouver des informations intéressantes pour son devoir. Il me semble qu'Harry avait un entrainement de Quidditch ce matin, comme tout les samedis. Hermione et Ron ont du l'accompagner. Ils font souvent ça, et comme il y avait un grand soleil ce matin…

\- Ils n'étaient pas là ce midi pour le déjeuner, réfléchie Marie, soucieuse. Cela ne leur ressemble pas. Ron est un véritable ventre sur patte, il ne raterait un repas pour rien au monde.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, sourit Ana. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont avec Hermione, ils respectent donc scrupuleusement le règlement. Il ne leur arrivera rien.

Marie rit à la blague de son amie et l'inquiétude s'effaça de son visage. Hermione était en effet la personne la plus réglementaire qu'elle connaisse. Et même si cela pouvait parfois être agaçant, il fallait avouer que les trois filles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées depuis le début d'année. Elles partageaient maintenant de bons moments de complicité et de rires qui les mettait toutes les trois en joie. Mais Ana ne lui avait pas encore confié ses plus grands secrets – la Prophétie, son lien de parenté avec le professeur McGonagall ou encore ses rendez-vous avec Drago. Et la demi-vélane n'était pas certaine qu'Hermione comprendrait tout cela. Cette dernière haïssait toute forme de magie ne pouvant être expliquée dans un livre, et l'art des prophéties en faisait partie. Et il fallait avouer que la Gryffondor à la chevelure hirsute ne portait pas Drago dans son cœur, ce qui ne faciliterait surement pas sa compréhension dans l'Histoire d'Ana.

Les deux amies se replongèrent dans leur devoir, espérant le terminer avant le banquet. Car même si elles travaillaient d'arrache pied chaque jour, elles avaient déjà pris beaucoup de retard dans leur travail. Elles avaient encore un devoir de métamorphose, un autre de potion et enfin un de défense contre les forces du mal à faire pour la semaine suivante. Et ils étaient tous plus longs les uns que les autres – d'autant que le devoir donné par Lockhart concernait… la liste de ses exploits, ce qui exaspérait Ana, désespérée à l'idée de perdre du temps en travaillant sur une telle futilité. Mais elle savait que sa meilleure amie n'aurait pas besoin de manuel pour rédiger cet exercice, et espérait obtenir sa précieuse aide.

Soudain, un sac se posa bruyamment sur la table, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes filles qui étaient concentrées dans leurs lectures. Face à elles se tenaient une Hermione, les yeux rougis et les cheveux encore plus en pagaille que d'habitude. Son visage était très pâle, et elle avait l'air triste – très triste – ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Bien que pointilleuse, Hermione était aussi une personne enjouée et heureuse de vivre. Ana ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'une seule fois.

\- Hermione ?! s'exclamèrent Ana et Marie en cœur en refermant brutalement leurs livres. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ca ne va pas ?

\- Je vous ai cherché partout, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix. Il faut absolument que je vous parle. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous…

De lourdes larmes s'échappèrent des grands yeux marron d'Hermione, et coulèrent sur ses joues. La jeune sorcière éclata en sanglot bruyamment, s'attirant les regards courroucés des autres occupants de la bibliothèque, agacée d'être ainsi perturbé dans leur travail. Ana et Marie rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires, inquiètes pour leur amie. Elles feraient leurs devoirs plus tard, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Et puis, mieux valait partir d'ici avant l'arrivée de Mrs Pince, qui ne se priverait pas de faire sortir les trois sorcières à coup de reproches pour avoir perturbé la tranquillité du lieu de travail.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hermione ? demanda Ana inquiète, une fois installée aux cotés de son amie dans leur dortoir, à l'abri des regards indiscrets des autres Gryffondors.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'énerve Ana, répondit Hermione, entre deux sanglots. Je sais que tu n'aime pas qu'on parle de lui mais… c'est Malefoy.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? s'exclama Marie, en colère.

\- Il m'a… il m'a… il m'a trai…

\- Vas-y Hermione, murmura Ana d'une voix rassurante, en tapotant le dos de son amie en signe d'encouragement. Dis-nous ce qu'il t'a fait. Je ne m'énerverai pas, je te le promets.

\- Il m'a traité de sang-de-bourbe, lâcha Hermione d'un souffle avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains pour cacher ses pleurs.

\- QUOI ?! s'exclama Marie en se levant, rouge de colère. IL T'A DIT QUOI ?

\- Il a osé ? demanda Ana d'une petite voix, se sentant soudain très triste.

\- Oui… répondit Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux plein de larmes. Nous étions sur le terrain de Quidditch avec Ron pour regarder l'entrainement d'Harry. Puis l'équipe des Serpentards est arrivée, et a prétendu que le terrain leur était réservé. Pour entrainer leur nouvel attrapeur.

\- Ne me dis pas que cette ordure – cette petite fouine malfaisante et insignifiante – est le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards ? éructa Marie, en lançant tout de même un léger regard d'excuse à sa meilleure amie pour les insultes lancées à Drago.

\- Si… sanglota Hermione. Du coup, voyant qu'une dispute commençait à éclater nous sommes descendus sur le terrain avec Ron. Et là, Drago se vantait ouvertement que son père avait payé de nouveaux balais à toute l'équipe, et que maintenant Gryffondor ne faisait plus le poids face à eux.

\- Des nouveaux balais ? demanda Marie, curieuse.

\- Oui, et pas n'importe lesquels ! Des Nimbus 2001, tu te rends compte ?! Du coup, comme il était très désagréable et hautain – comme d'habitude en fait – j'ai voulu le remettre à sa place, et je lui ai dis qu'au moins aucun joueur de l'équipe de Gryffondor n'avait payé pour faire partie de l'équipe.

\- Ce qui n'est pas faux… répondit Marie en souriant à son amie.

\- Et c'est là qu'il m'a traité de… sang-de-bourbe.

Hermione fondit en larme dans les bras de Marie. Ana était restée en retrait durant les explications de son amie, et n'avait écouté son discours que d'une oreille. Son visage était défait et elle regardait dans le vide, le regard triste. Elle n'en voulait pas à ses amies d'avoir insulté Drago. Il l'avait amplement mérité. Cependant, elle se sentait soudain très mal.

C'était donc à ce genre de personnage que son destin était lié ? Elle l'aimait beaucoup et connaissait de lui une facette inconnue pour les autres. Une facette beaucoup plus agréable, beaucoup plus douce. Mais elle ne pouvait tolérer les comportements qu'avait Drago le reste du temps – la majeure partie du temps en réalité. « Sang-de-Bourbe » était une insulte très grave, et n'était utilisée que par les personnes mauvaises – et principalement par les adeptes de la magie noire et de l'idée absurde voulant que les seuls sorciers soient ceux étant de « sang-pur », les « né-moldu » leur étant largement inférieur.

\- Ça va Ana ? s'inquiéta soudain Marie face au silence et à l'air absent de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oui, oui, se ressaisi la jeune sorcière. Excuse-moi Hermione, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. C'est inacceptable ce qu'il a fait. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

\- Oh… souffla Hermione en essayant d'arrêter ses sanglots. Ron a voulu lui lancé un sort. Mais avec sa baguette cassée, le sort n'est pas sorti du bon coté et s'est retourné contre lui. Il a vomi des limaces pendant plus de deux heures.

\- Le pauvre… s'inquiéta Ana, heureuse de voir que la conversation allait enfin s'éloigner de Drago et de ses frasques. Il va mieux maintenant ?

\- Oui, ça s'est enfin arrêté. Mais je peux te dire que c'était répugnant. Il est parti s'allonger un peu dans sa chambre. Ça l'a beaucoup fatigué, toutes ces limaces.

A cette pensée, les trois jeunes filles passèrent des larmes au rire. Ron pouvait être tellement maladroit que cette mésaventure ne surprenait personne. Au contraire, cela était même très amusant : de telle chose n'arrivait qu'à Ron, qui était certainement la personne la plus malchanceuse qu'Ana connaisse. Et surtout, cet amusement était le bienvenu pour estomper toutes les émotions négatives qui venaient de toucher les trois sorcières – l'injustice pour Hermione, la colère pour Marie, et la tristesse pour Ana.

Pendant que ses deux amis continuaient de parler, Ana saisie un petit morceau de parchemin et y inscrivit quelques lignes, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Puis elle attrapa Moon, qui dormait tranquillement sur le lit et accrocha le petit morceau de parchemin à son collier. La chatte avait l'habitude de parcourir le château pour transmettre les messages de sa maitresse. C'était d'ailleurs les seuls moments où elle avait le droit de quitter les dortoirs et la salle commune des Gryffondors. Moon oublia donc rapidement ce réveil brutal et regarda Ana, les yeux pleins de reconnaissance et d'amour.

\- Apporte ça à Drago, s'il te plait Moon. Et griffe le jusqu'à ce qu'il te donne une réponse. Ne repars pas sans. Et ne traine pas dans les couloirs pendant des heures.

Moon s'étira longuement avant de descendre lentement les marches du dortoir pour partir à la recherche du Serpentard, ravie de pouvoir enfin se promener – et espérant secrètement mettre la patte sur un ou deux rats durant le trajet…

 **OoOoOoO**

Ana se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose la boule au ventre. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle allait faire ni ce qu'elle allait dire, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait le voir, qu'elle devait lui parler. Cette fois, il était allé beaucoup trop loin, et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas tolérer un tel comportement. Elle le savait mesquin, moqueur, et parfois vraiment désagréable, mais là, c'était pire que tout cela réuni. C'était tout simplement odieux. Et même s'il ne lui devait rien, elle refusait d'être liée à un personnage aussi détestable que Drago Malefoy.

« Sang-de-Bourbe ». Il avait osé traiter Hermione de « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Cette insulte est beaucoup trop grave pour n'avoir aucune conséquence. Ana savait qu'il était partisan de l'idée que seuls les sangs-purs étaient de véritables sorciers – c'était surtout l'idée de sa famille – mais elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'il puisse aller jusque là. Cela prouver qu'il pensait réellement être supérieur à certaines personnes – et notamment à Hermione. Certes cette dernière était née de parents moldus, mais cela ne diminuait en rien ses qualités magiques. C'était même l'une des meilleures élèves de l'école, et elle était très douée pour la magie.

Arrivée devant la lourde porte de bois qu'elle connaissait si bien et qu'elle aurait pu dessiner les yeux fermés, Ana prit une grande inspiration. Allait-il réellement venir ? Moon était bien revenue avec un petit morceau de parchemin en milieu d'après-midi. L'attente avait était interminable, et Ana ne savait pas si sa chatte avait trainé dans les couloirs ou si elle avait dû attendre avant d'obtenir une réponse du Serpentard. Un simple « OK » était inscrit sur le petit morceau de parchemin, signifiant qu'il acceptait de la retrouver dans la salle de métamorphose le soir même. Mais Ana le savait suffisamment fier et arrogant pour finalement ne pas venir sans même prendre la peine de la prévenir. Et il ne pouvait pas ignorer la raison de la demande d'Ana, il devait se douter de la raison de leur rencontre. Aurait-il le courage de s'expliquer face à elle ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaitre un Malefoy souriant et aux yeux pétillants – ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

\- Si tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu es derrière cette porte depuis presque trois minutes, tu te trompe McGregor !

Ana le regarda d'un air ahuri. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle était derrière la porte à attendre que la boule d'angoisse se trouvant dans son ventre diminue ? Il n'avait pas d'œil magique qui lui permettait de voir à travers les murs, c'était donc tout simplement impossible. Et elle n'avait pas fait de bruit qui aurait pu trahir sa présence…

\- Très drôle, Malefoy, finit par lâcher Ana d'un ton sec, se rappelant soudain de la raison de sa venue ici.

Instantanément, le sourire sur les lèvres de Drago s'effaça, et son visage se crispa, redevenant froid, distant et hautain. Il recula lentement pour laisser la jeune sorcière entrer et resta figé face à elle. Son visage n'avait plus rien de chaleureux, mais Ana décela dans son regard une lueur d'inquiétude. La demi-vélane s'empêcha de le regarder, trop effrayé à l'idée de se laisser émouvoir par le Serpentard. Trop souvent elle lui avait pardonné son mauvais caractère et ses frasques grâce à son attitude de chien battu face à elle. Mais cette fois, elle était bien trop énervée pour se laisser endormir encore une fois. Même s'ils étaient liés par la Prophétie, même si elle savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais que lui dans sa vie, même si elle savait qu'elle l'aimait déjà un peu trop… non, elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre cette fois-ci que son comportement n'était ni tolérable, ni acceptable. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui dise, puisque ce dernier semblait intouchable et n'avait jamais aucune punition pour ses frasques et ses méchancetés.

\- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda doucement Drago en essayant de calmer la demi-vélane.

\- Oui, répondit sèchement Ana, ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répliqua Drago sur le même ton, ne tolérant pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton. Je te préviens McGregor, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, alors dépêche toi.

\- Redescend sur terre Malefoy. Pour une fois, ça ne te fera pas de mal, répondit Ana en le toisant.

Drago resta encore une fois sans voix. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui arrivait à la demi-vélane. Elle qui était toujours de bonne humeur… En la regardant, il constata que les traits du visage d'Ana étaient beaucoup moins harmonieux qu'en temps normal. Elle paraissait soudain beaucoup plus âgée, beaucoup plus dure, beaucoup moins gentille. Elle était même beaucoup moins jolie – bien que loin d'être laide pour autant. Et Drago savait que cela était dû à ses origines vélanes. En effet, ces créatures sont d'une beauté extrême en temps normal, cependant, lorsqu'elles se mettent en colère, elles deviennent presque aussi laides que les harpies. Mais Ana, elle, était juste moins jolie... du moins, aux yeux de Drago – qui était bien obligé d'admettre que la demi-vélane était agréable à regarder.

Il la reconnaissait pourtant à peine. Et il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir sa colère. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlait de la sorte – et personne n'en avait d'ailleurs le droit. Pourtant, il sentait que crier ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation et énerver encore davantage la Gryffondor. Et Drago n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir une demi-vélane en colère – cela devait être vraiment effrayant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive McGregor ? demanda Drago en essayant tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère et de ne pas se laisser emporter par la colère. Tu as avalé une chocogrenouille périmée ?

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi, hurla soudain Ana qui n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa colère.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Drago recula et se cogna à l'un des bureaux de la pièce. Ana n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, elle était tout simplement folle de rage. Elle avait pensé que voir Son Serpentard pourrait peut-être calmer ses nerfs, qu'il arriverait peut-être à l'apaiser et à lui faire oublier la déception qu'elle avait pu ressentir en entendant l'histoire d'Hermione. Mais c'était tout à fait l'inverse. Le voir faire comme si de rien n'était la faisait rager encore davantage. Il ne pouvait pas être à ce point sans scrupule. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir qu'il avait prononcé un mot intolérable plus tôt dans la journée. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre la raison de sa colère.

\- Tu ne te doute vraiment pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir ? demanda Ana en essayant de retrouver son calme.

\- Parce que je te manquais trop ? hasarda Drago, en espérant faire rire la demi-vélane.

\- Alors là, pour le coup, l'espoir te fait vraiment vivre, Malefoy, répliqua Ana froidement.

\- Bon et bien explique-moi ! s'agaça Drago, qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée ? demanda Ana, en espérant encore que Son Serpentard comprendrait.

\- Non, sinon je te le dirai, répliqua Drago d'un ton sec.

\- Et ce que tu as dis à Hermione ce matin ?

\- Oh ça !

Le garçon explosa de rire sans pouvoir se contrôler, ce qui laissa Ana perplexe et extrêmement déçue. Pouvait-il être à ce point sans cœur ? N'avait-il jamais aucun scrupule ? Cette réaction était choquante, et énerva encore davantage Ana – si cela était possible. A cet instant, Drago la répugnait. Elle avait presque honte d'être lié à un être aussi vil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Malefoy ? hurla Ana, folle de rage.

\- Rien, rien, soupira Drago entre deux rires. Juste, est-ce que tu as vu ta réaction ? Tu ne trouve pas ça un peu sur-proportionné ?

\- Donc tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte ? soupira Ana en s'asseyant et en prenant son visage entre ses petites mains, affreusement déçue et dépitée.

Cette fois, la colère n'était plus le sentiment prédominant pour Ana. Elle était surtout déçue. Déçue, et triste. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Son Serpentard puisse être à ce point sans scrupule. Pourtant, tous savait que l'insulte qu'il avait prononcé à Hermione était intolérable, et totalement abjecte. Il ne pouvait donc pas ignorer que ce qu'il avait fait été mal, et il ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre la réaction de la Gryffondor.

\- Je pense que c'est toi qui ne te rend pas bien compte de la réalité McGregor, répondit Drago, qui s'était soudain arrêté de rire, et regardait la jeune fille les dents serrés et le visage dur.

\- Ne retourne pas la situation Malefoy, s'emporta Ana en se relevant.

\- Je ne retourne absolument pas situation. Oui, j'ai dis à Hermione qu'elle n'était qu'une « Sang-de-Bourbe », mais après tout, ce n'est pas vrai ?

\- Non, elle est née de parents moldus, exulta Ana.

\- C'est la même chose pour moi McGregor !

\- Non, ce que tu as dis, c'est une insulte. C'est méchant, c'est tout simplement inacceptable ! Je ne te pensais pas capable de dire de telles choses.

\- Je ne te demande pas de l'accepter, ricana méchamment Drago.

\- Je le sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, ça me déçoit de toi !

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi…

\- Pourquoi ? Et bien je vais te le dire, moi, pourquoi ! cria Ana, tremblante tellement l'énervement était fort. Parce que je suis certaine que tu n'es pas vraiment le sale type que tu laisse voir aux autres. Et j'en ai marre d'être la seule à le savoir. J'en ai marre de devoir toujours te défendre parce que je sais, au fond de moi, que tu es loin d'être ce garçon mauvais et vil que tout le monde connait. Et j'en ai marre que tu passe ton temps à te salir comme ça, en disant des choses aussi abjectes et en te comportant comme le roi des imbéciles.

\- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, McGregor, lâcha froidement Drago, visiblement vexé.

\- En effet, ça ne me regarde pas, mais je t'apprécie, et tu t'en prends à mes amis. Je suis donc bien obligée de m'en mêler.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'apprécier. Quant à tes amis…

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je t'apprécie, le coupa Ana. Et je te rassure, tu fais tout pour que personne ne t'apprécie, et tu y arrive très bien. Mais c'est comme ça, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et ni toi ni moi ne pourrons rien y faire.

\- Et bien justement, si tu m'apprécie tant que ça, arrête de te mêler de mes affaires, ça ne te regarde pas ! s'énerva soudain Drago. Et puis, est-ce que ta petite copine Granger t'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je lui dise ça ?

\- Oui, parce que tu fais maintenant partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et que ton père a offert de nouveaux balais à tout le monde.

\- Et tu sais ce qu'elle a rajouté ?

\- Oui, elle a dit que ton père avait payé pour que tu sois pris dans l'équipe, murmura Ana, se rendant soudain compte qu'Hermione n'était finalement pas si innocente qu'elle l'avait cru.

\- Voilà, soupira Drago en s'asseyant, l'air las. Donc maintenant ne viens pas me reprocher de l'avoir insulté. C'est elle qui a commencé. Et d'ailleurs, tu pourras lui dire que c'est faux, j'ai passé les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe, comme tout le monde. Mon père n'a rien à voir là dedans, j'ai été pris parce que j'étais celui qui volait le mieux.

Le visage du Serpentard était fermé, et les muscles de son cou étaient tendus. Il était vraiment énervé contre Ana. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mêlait de cette histoire, et il comprenait encore moins comment elle pouvait se positionner sur une dispute qu'elle n'avait même pas vue de ses propres yeux. Elle n'était pas présente ce matin, elle ne pouvait donc pas savoir qui était en tord, ni qui était la victime. Et puis, il en avait marre de toujours passer pour le méchant, alors qu'il n'avait fait que répliquer à une attaque de cette Madame-Je-Sais-Tout. Et cette petite peste n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller se plaindre à toutes ses copines. Quel comportement de moldu !

\- Et puisque tu veux tout savoir, continua Drago d'un ton sec. Mon père refuse que notre équipe perde le championnat si j'en fais partie. Il vivrait ça comme un échec, surtout que Potter fait partie d'une des équipes adverses. Ce serait juste honteux pour mon père que son fils perde face au binoclard à cicatrice. C'est pour ça qu'il a acheté de nouveaux balais à tout le monde. Les balais les plus puissants, pour mettre toutes les chances de notre coté… Je n'ai pas le droit de perdre, moi, McGregor.

Ana se pencha vers Drago qui recula et se leva soudain. Il la fuyait, comme il le faisait toujours quand il s'ouvrait à elle. La jeune fille se sentait très mal à l'aise – et également un peu idiote. Elle n'avait pas vu la situation sous cet angle. Pas un seul instant elle n'avait prit conscience que cette dispute entre Hermione et Drago avait été déclenchée par la Gryffondor elle-même. Pas un seul instant elle n'avait remis en cause le comportement de son amie. Non, elle avait tout de suite accusé Drago pour ce qu'il avait dit. Et même si ce qu'il avait dit était horrible, elle prenait soudain conscience qu'il n'avait fait qu'imiter son propre père, qu'il admirait et adulait de manière irraisonnée. Il venait une nouvelle fois de le lui prouver.

\- Drago, je…

\- Donc maintenant McGregor, répliqua Drago en coupant la jeune fille et en se dirigeant vers la porte dans l'optique de quitter la pièce, avant de me juger et de me désigner comme le coupable, essais de voir la situation dans son ensemble. Tes petits copains Gryffondors sont loin d'être blanc comme neige. Je ne te dis pas que je suis innocent, juste que je ne suis pas le seul coupable.

\- Je ne savais pas, je n'avais pas réfléchis…

\- Laisse-moi finir McGregor, répliqua Drago en se retournant et en lui lançant un regard noir. Peut-être que mes mots ne te plaisent pas. Peut être qu'en effet, j'ai été insultant. Peut-être même que tu es « déçue » et que tu trouve que je suis un horrible Serpentard abominable. Mais tout ça, ça ne te regarde pas. Je ne t'ai absolument rien demandé. Tu m'aides pour les cours, et je t'aide en potion, point final. Mes histoires avec les autres, tu n'as rien à en dire. C'est exactement comme l'année dernière, quand tu m'en voulais d'être « désagréable » avec Potter et Weas-moche. Et même avec Londubat ! Et bien c'est exactement pareil maintenant. Ça ne te regarde pas, et Granger n'a pas besoin de toi pour se défendre. Elle sait très bien le faire toute seule. Et encore une fois, je ne te dois rien, et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Donc maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille et occupe-toi de tes affaires.

\- Je suis désolée Malefoy, déclara Ana, mal à l'aise et sentant que les larmes lui montaient rapidement aux yeux. Sincèrement, j'ai juste été énervée par l'insulte que tu as dis. Mais je n'avais pas pris conscience que tu n'avais fais que répondre à une attaque, qu'au final tu n'étais pas le seul coupable…

\- Si tu n'as rien à ajouter, je vais retourner avec ma maison, conclut Malefoy après un court silence.

\- Non, vas-y, chuchota Ana, les larmes aux yeux.

Drago tourna la poignée de la porte et quitta la pièce sans un regard pour la demi-vélane. Il la laissa, seule, triste et mal à l'aise, et se sentant surtout affreusement bête. D'une part parce qu'elle avait agit sans réfléchir, et sans avoir prit le temps de discuter avec Drago avant de se mettre en colère. Elle n'avait pas réussi à contrôler sa rage, ni à prendre assez de recul sur la situation. Mais elle se sentait aussi affreusement bête car Drago avait une nouvelle fois réussi à inverser la situation en quelques mots… Il avait une nouvelle fois réussi à rendre Ana compatissante et indulgente. Elle l'avait une nouvelle fois excusée totalement. Elle avait encore une fois envie de le rassurer, d'être présente pour lui et de lui faire comprendre que la vie n'était pas toujours comme il l'avait vécu jusqu'à présent…

Elle savait que ses émotions et ses sentiments n'étaient plus rationnels quand elle était proche de Son Serpentard. Mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir les contrôler un minimum, au moins pour ne pas se laisser envahir comme ça avait été le cas aujourd'hui. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir réfléchir avant d'agir et ne pas se laisser emportée, pour pouvoir au moins rester maitre d'elle-même. Et si elle en avait été capable aujourd'hui, elle ne se serait jamais autant énervée. Et Drago ne lui en aurait pas autant voulu, et il ne serait pas parti en la laissant dans cet état. Et surtout, elle n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi bête face à lui.

La jeune fille se leva lentement pour retourner dans son dortoir, retrouver sa meilleure amie et les ronronnements rassurant de Moon. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de se blottir sous sa couette et de dormir. Elle voulait s'éloigner de cette salle, oublier ce qu'il venait de s'y passer, ne plus penser à cette dispute, et faire comme si cette journée n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Ana était littéralement épuisée, et elle se sentait soudain très faible. Alors qu'elle ramassait ses dernières affaires, la porte grinça derrière elle.

\- Moon, déclara la jeune fille sans se retourner. Tu sais que tu vas finir par te faire jeter dans le lac si tu n'arrête pas d'ouvrir les portes et de t'enfuir du dortoir !

\- Encore faut-il que tu trouve quelqu'un d'assez fort pour me jeter dans le lac, lui répondit une voix masculine.

Ana sursauta de peur, mais aussi de surprise. Cette voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Elle se retourna lentement, ne sachant pas si son imagination lui jouer des tours ou s'il était vraiment entré dans la pièce. C'était tellement inattendu, tellement surprenant…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la jeune fille en regardant ses yeux gris tellement troublant. Je pensais que tu devais retrouver ta maison…

\- Je me suis juste rendu compte que j'avais oublié de te demander quelque chose, lui répondit Drago, en baissant les yeux.

Le Serpentard avait les mains dans les poches de sa cape. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et ses yeux étaient baissés. Il n'osait pas regarder la demi-vélane. Ses pommettes étaient légèrement plus roses qu'en temps normal et il semblait mal à l'aise. La colère semblait avoir totalement quittait les traits de son visage. Et il était revenu, c'était le principal. La chaleur dans le ventre d'Ana se mit à ronronner, et apaisa toutes les craintes de la jeune fille, la libérant de toutes ses mauvaises pensées et de ses angoisses.

\- Oui ? demanda Ana en faisant un sourire timide et gênée.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut se voir demain ? Je n'arrive pas à… faire mon sortilège… mon sortilège de chatouillis… Tu sais… Pour Flitwick…

\- Oh, rit Ana. Pas de problème, on se retrouve ici demain alors. En fin de journée, comme d'habitude.

\- On fait comme ça, répondit Drago avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, et de retourner vers les cachots des Serpentards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou les McGregors !**

Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Je sais, le chapitre arrive un petit peu en retard en termes d'horaire… mais j'ai eu un weekend un peu chargé donc… je fais comme je peux ! Mais le voilà !

Bon, je vais commencer par répondre aux Reviews des deux derniers chapitres… parce que vu que je n'ai pas eu le temps la semaine dernière !

\- **_Maellys (chap 4)_** : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus, et j'espère qu'il en est toujours de même ! A très vite :D

\- **_Florent1 (chap 4)_** : Le plaisir est partagé, j'adore également te lire ! J'espère d'ailleurs que ça se reproduira très vite !

\- **_Ju (chapt 4)_** : J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déplu, avec le chapitre 5, et que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! A très vite !

\- **_Koaprod (Chap 4)_** : coucou ! Heureuse de faire ta connaissance, et encore plus de lire ce message ! Pour la relecture, je le fais, mais je trouve ça difficile de voir ses propres fautes… puis je ne suis pas une experte de l'orthographe non plus malheureusement ^^ mais j'essayerai de faire attention ! A bientôt j'espère !  
 ** _(Chap 5)_** : contente de savoir que je peux te donner de l'énergie pour continuer toi-même à écrire. N'hésites pas à m'envoyer ta fic que j'aille y jeter un œil et te laisser des reviews tout autant sympathiques !

\- **_SweetDream-Chan_** : Non, tu ne m'avais jamais dis que ma plume était jeune… mais si c'est un compliment alors je le prends bien ^^ Heureuse de te lire encore une fois, et j'espère te retrouver très vite ! Et puis bon… bon courage pour les examens si j'ai bien compris ! Bisou !

\- **_Camille_** : Je mets la même chose quand je passe du coté de Malefoy car j'essais de donner les deux points de vu pour une seule et même situation… mais c'est vrai que ça peut sembler redondant, donc je vais essayer de faire des efforts sur ce point ! merci du conseil en tout cas ! A très très vite !

\- **_Mallys_** : Et bien le prochain, le voilà ! A très vite !

Voilà, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, et si j'ai oublié quelqu'un je tiens à m'excuser grandement !

Mais je tiens à remercier tout le monde, ceux qui laissent des messages ici, d'autres sur la page, et les petits timides qui n'osent pas ! Et d'ailleurs pour ces derniers, je tiens à vous dire que ça me ferait ULTRA MEGA plaisir de vous lire, donc passer par les messages privés (FB, ou ici) pour ceux qui le souhaitent ! C'est grâce à vous que je trouve la motivation, donc n'hésitez pas !

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Blii =)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Cette fois, elle l'avait vraiment énervé. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de revenir la voir pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et surtout qu'elle était toujours d'accord pour l'aider dans ses devoirs. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de la trouvait plus qu'agaçante, cependant il était obligé d'admettre qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il avait tellement de retard dans ses exercices qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne plus la voir. Même si cette dispute l'avait plus que contrarié. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle n'avait aucun droit de se mêler de ses histoires, et encore moins de le juger comme elle l'avait fait. Elle avait déjà réagit comme ça l'année précédente, et il avait pourtant été clair : ses histoires avec les autres Gryffondors ne la regardaient pas. Et personne n'avait le droit de lui parler comme elle l'avait fait. Personne.

Et puis, ses petits copains étaient loin d'être des anges. N'était-ce pas Granger qui avait commencé à attaquer avec sa réflexion sur son père et son argent ? Et puis si Potter n'était pas aussi arrogant, jamais il ne perdrait son temps à le remettre à sa place. Il avait bien mieux à faire que d'adresser la parole à ce binoclard. Quant à Weas-moche… Et bien c'était Weas-moche, et rien que cela méritait quelques réflexions de temps en temps. Il était un traitre à son sang, comme toute sa famille. Et là encore, McGregor n'avait rien à en dire. Il ne lui devait rien, et c'était très bien comme ça.

Cependant, il devait s'avouer qu'en quittant la salle en la laissant seule et triste, il avait ressenti un lourd poids s'abattre dans son ventre. La chaleur n'avait alors plus rien d'agréable et de rassurant. Elle semblait soudain crier, s'enrouler autours de ses organes, se débattre fortement, et cela lui avait presque fait mal. Il avait déjà ressenti cette horrible sensation l'année précédente, lors de ses disputes avec elle. Et il s'était promis de tout faire pour ne plus jamais la ressentir. Même si pour cela il devait mettre sa fierté de coté en retournant auprès d'elle. Cela valait toujours mieux que de laisser ce dragon ravager son corps.

Il marchait maintenant d'un pas décidé vers les cachots, se sentant beaucoup mieux, bien que toujours énervé. Quelle idée avait eu Salazar Serpentard de mettre les dortoirs de sa maison dans pareil endroit ? Il y faisait sombre, humide, et froid. Non décidément, cette école n'avait vraiment rien de bien. Que ce soit les professeurs incompétents, le directeur complètement fou, ou encore ce château presque vétuste, rien ne valait la peine. Rien n'était à la hauteur des Malefoy, et il en voulait parfois tellement à sa mère d'avoir insisté pour qu'il étudie ici. Durmstrang… Il aurait été tellement mieux là bas. Et il n'aurait jamais eu autant de problème à cause d'une petite demi-vélane Gryffondor qui lui retournait le ventre, et surtout l'esprit.

Il était réellement agacé. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre son lit. Il n'avait même pas envie de fanfaronner comme il en avait l'habitude chaque soir. Il n'avait même pas envie de prouver à tous les camarades de sa maison comme sa famille était l'une des plus puissantes et influentes du monde magique, et comme cela le rendait supérieur à eux. Non, ce soir, il avait juste envie de dormir. Dormir pour ne plus penser. Dormir pour oublier cette calamité qui s'abattait sur lui. Dormir pour rêver et pour plonger dans ce monde merveilleux qu'est l'imaginaire. Loin de cette réalité effrayant et incontrôlable.

Arrivé devant le mur d'entrée de la salle commune, il prononça d'un ton sec le mot de passe avant de pénétrer dans la longue pièce de couleur verte et argent. La salle commune des Serpentards était tout en longueur et ressemblait à un long couloir austère et lugubre. Aucune fenêtre ne perçait les murs, et pour cause : la pièce était sous le lac du château. Raison de l'humidité ambiante, et de l'obscurité étouffante. Cette pièce aurait dû être un refuge pour Drago, un lieu où il pouvait se relaxer durant son temps libre. Et pourtant, à cet instant c'était tout l'inverse. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, d'être prisonnier de cette école. Il n'avait soudain qu'une envie : partir loin d'ici, loin de Poudlard.

Tous les Serpentards étaient installés sur les lourds fauteuils Chesterfield verts qui meublaient la pièce. Drago repéra près de la cheminée ses camarades les plus proches. Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe et Parkinson étaient en train de discuter vivement tout en jouant aux échecs version sorcier. Drago fit semblant de ne pas les voir, et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter. D'autant plus qu'il anticipait les questions de ses amis. « Où tu étais ce soir, Malefoy ? », « Qu'est-ce que tu as fais après le banquet ? Tu avais disparus », « Pourquoi tant de mystère sur ton emploi du temps Malefoy ? ». Non, ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment. Il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'ils ne le voient pas, et qu'il pourrait rapidement retrouver son lit chaud et confortable. Mieux, Drago espérait que ses camarades oublient tout simplement qu'il n'avait pas passé la soirée avec eux. Et qu'ils le laissent une bonne fois pour toute tranquille. Il ne leur devait rien, à eux non plus.

\- Malefoy ! l'interpela une voix nasillarde et très désagréable à l'oreille.

Drago s'arrêta et leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû s'en douter qu'il ne passerait pas inaperçu aussi facilement. Le blond se retourna pour faire face à une jeune sorcière brune ressemblant énormément à un bouledogue. Pansy Parkinson. Une camarade de sa maison qui lui collait aux basques depuis l'année dernière. Elle avait de bons cotés – elle lui donnait toujours les bonnes réponses durant les interrogations, ou encore elle lui laissait toujours la dernière part de tarte à la mélasse pendant les repas. Mais elle était aussi la fille la plus énervante de Poudlard. Après Ana, bien entendu.

\- Parkinson, répondit froidement Drago en toisant la jeune fille d'un air mauvais.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda Pansy, sur le même ton en désignant du menton le petit groupe près de la cheminée.

\- Non, pas ce soir, répliqua Drago. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

Drago tourna les talons pour reprendre sa route vers sa chambre. Il savait que la conversation était loin d'être terminée, et que Parkinson n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Elle détestait qu'on lui dise non, et elle était prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Et à cet instant, Malefoy le savait, la seule chose qu'elle désirait, c'était lui de faire regretter de s'être absenté toute la soirée, sans aucune explication. Et elle n'avait pas dû apprécier non plus le ton sur lequel il lui avait répondu, ce qui la rendrait surement encore plus offensive.

\- Tu étais encore avec ta petite amie ? ajouta Pansy d'un ton moqueur.

Drago s'arrêta brutalement. Pansy savait qu'il voyait McGregor l'année précédente. Elle les avait d'ailleurs surpris, et il avait dû être son petit toutou pendant plusieurs semaines pour lui faire tenir sa langue. Mais il prenait garde à ce que personne ne sache que cela continuait encore cette année. Il avait honte. Fréquenter une Gryffondor n'était pas digne de lui, et il ne voulait pas que la relation qu'il entretenait avec Ana s'ébruite. Même s'il ne faisait rien de mal et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de la voir, il n'avait pas envie de se justifier et de devenir la risée de sa maison. Lui qui était le plus hargneux dans cette guerre entre les deux maisons ennemies ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il passait du temps avec l'une d'elle. Et pire, il avait peur que quelqu'un remarque l'effet qu'avait la demi-vélane sur lui. Et ça, c'était la pire chose qu'il puisse lui arriver.

\- De quoi tu parle, Parkinson ? lâcha Malefoy en se retournant lentement, le regard mauvais.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent Drago, ricana Pansy, en faisant un signe de main à Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle pour qu'ils la rejoignent. Tu sais très bien de qui – ou plutôt de QUOI – je parle.

Drago faisait face à Pansy, le visage fermé et les dents serrés. Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle les rejoignirent et les regardèrent d'un regard perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer. En comprenant qu'une dispute était sur le point d'éclater, Blaise se posta derrière le blond en signe d'encouragement. Pour Drago, ce garçon était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. Il était même le seul à savoir que Malefoy voyait régulièrement Ana. Et qu'il n'était pas tout à fait insensible à la jeune fille. Qu'elle avait une forme de pouvoir sur lui qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. C'était d'ailleurs à lui que Drago demandait conseils quand il se sentait submergé par la situation et par ses émotions.

\- Non, tu es sur ? poursuivit Pansy après un court silence. Pourtant, tu l'aime bien, ta Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Laisse tomber, Pansy, déclara Blaise en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Drago et en essayant de l'attirer avec lui vers le dortoir.

\- Lâche-moi Blaise, éructa Drago en se dégageant. Tu as quelque chose à dire, Parkinson ?

\- Oh, oh ! s'exclama la jeune fille en ricanant d'un air mauvais. Je vois que ce sujet te contrarie, Malefoy. Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

\- Ferme-la Parkinson, souffla Drago entre ses dents. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle.

\- Oh si, je le sais, ajouta Pansy. N'est-ce pas les garçons ? continua-t-elle en donnant un coup de coude à Crabbe et Goyle qui se tenaient derrière elle.

\- Euh… ben… euh… marmonnèrent les deux gorilles, un air imbécile sur le visage.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez savoir, vous deux ? demanda Malefoy.

\- Ils m'ont dis qu'ils t'avaient vu avoir une conversation tout à fait incompréhensible avec ta Gryffondor, déclara fièrement Pansy. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Et bien euh… marmonna Goyle le visage rouge écarlate.

\- Vas-y Goyle, dis-moi ce que tu racontes derrière mon dos ! s'énerva Drago. Puisque tu pense être en possession d'une information capitale, partage la moi !

\- On a juste dis qu'elle était venue te parler et que je n'avais rien compris, répondit Crabbe, venant au secours de son meilleur ami.

\- Et tu trouve ça étonnant ? ricana Drago. Il ne comprend jamais rien celui là, de toute façon.

\- Mais elle est quand-même venue te parler, déclara Pansy en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Alors que tu m'as dis que plus jamais tu ne lui parlerais. Donc soit tu es un menteur et un traitre, soit tu l'aime réellement bien celle là, et tu as trop honte pour l'avouer.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vient me parler que je l'ai voulu, répliqua Drago. Oui, ces deux bouffons étaient là quand elle est venue me voir pour me demander si je pouvais l'aider pour les cours de potion. Elle est tellement nulle qu'elle ne peut pas se débrouiller toute seule. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai répondu ? demanda-t-il à Crabbe et Goyle.

\- Quelque chose comme « l'attente fait rire », répondit Crabbe, visiblement fier de lui.

\- « L'espoir fait vivre », soupira Drago, exaspéré. Tu vois Parkinson, tes sources ne sont même pas capables de te répéter un simple proverbe sans le déformer. Je pense que tu peux donc te demander s'ils sont seulement capables de te répéter une scène toute entière – et ce alors qu'ils ne l'ont pas comprise.

Pansy ne sut pas quoi répondre, visiblement contrariée de la bêtise des deux gorilles qui lui servaient d'indicateurs. Elle n'avait plus aucune crédibilité face à Drago, et c'était de la faute de Crabbe et Goyle. Pourtant, elle savait que Drago lui mentait. Elle sentait qu'il n'était pas si innocent qu'il le disait, et que quelque chose se passait entre lui et cette Gryffondor insignifiante. Et elle qui avait voulu le prendre en faute ce soir, et le lui faire avouer. Mais elle s'était fait prendre à son propre piège, qui s'était retourné contre elle. C'était elle qui passait pour une imbécile devant toute la salle commune.

\- Maintenant, comme je te l'ai dis, je suis fatigué, termina Drago d'un ton sec qui ne laissait pas de réponse possible. Je vais me coucher.

Drago tourna les talons et retourna en direction de sa chambre, suivi de Zabini. Il était content d'en avoir enfin terminé avec cette conversation. Pendant un instant, il avait bien cru que s'en était fini pour lui, qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver d'échappatoire cette fois-ci. Il avait cru que sa « relation » avec McGregor n'avait finalement plus rien de secret, malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait prisent. Et ce soir, il remerciait Crabbe et Goyle d'être aussi idiots l'un que l'autre. Heureusement que ces deux là étaient incapables de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Grâce à eux, son secret était protégé. Mais il savait que maintenant, il devrait faire encore plus attention. Parkinson se doutait de quelque chose et ne lui laisserait aucun répit. Elle était prête à tout pour le prendre en faute.

\- Tu devrais te méfier, Malefoy, lâcha Pansy d'un ton plein de colère alors que Drago venait de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Une peste comme elle ne pourra jamais t'apporter rien de bon. Et puis, elle n'a pas de bonnes fréquentations, cette imbécile.

Les muscles de Drago se contractèrent brusquement et une vague de fureur s'emparât de lui sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. Il se retourna vivement, les traits du visage contractés, et les pommettes rouges de rage. Il s'élança alors sur la jeune Serpentard, fou de rage, prêt à attaquer.

\- JE T'INTERDIS ! hurla-t-il, en pointant le doigt vers Parkinson.

Blaise rattrapa Drago avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur la jeune sorcière à la tête de bouledogue. Tous les regards se retournèrent vers eux et un lourd silence s'abattit sur la salle commune. Friands de disputes, tous les Serpentard étaient en alerte, attendant avec impatience la suite des événements. La perplexité se lisait sur tous les visages, et les serpents se demandaient ce qui avait pu causer la colère aussi intense du jeune Malefoy. On le savait d'un caractère dur et parfois vicieux, mais la colère ne faisait pas partie de lui. Et personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

\- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, Malefoy, répliqua Pansy, prise de colère à son tour.

\- OH SI, éructa Malefoy, en se débattant pour s'extraire de l'emprise de Zabini qui le maintenait fortement. TU N'AS PAS A PARLER D'ELLE COMME CA ! TU NE LA CONNAIS MÊME PAS ! POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ?

Un rictus apparut alors sur les lèvres de Pansy. Elle était enfin arrivée à ce qu'elle cherchait, et ce, sans même le prévoir. Elle avait enfin la preuve que Drago n'était pas aussi distant qu'il le disait face avec la Gryffondor. Car s'il disait vrai, jamais il ne s'emporterait de la sorte pour la défendre. Elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen de le faire chanter, de le faire redescendre sur terre. Mieux, elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen de l'obliger à s'intéresser à elle, et de la considérer enfin à sa juste valeur. Maintenant, il n'aurait plus d'autre choix que d'être un vrai petit ange avec elle s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle répète tout à son cher papa, qui ne serait surement pas enchanté à l'idée que son seul et unique fils fricotte avec l'ennemi. Avec un être aussi inintéressant et abject qu'une Gryffondor – qui n'était même pas, de surcroit, de sang pur.

\- Pour quelqu'un que tu n'estime pas, je te trouve bien agressif quand on parle mal d'elle… murmura Pansy, d'un ton fier, en regardant Drago de haut.

\- Laisse tomber Malefoy, déclara Blaise, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son ami.

\- NON, JE NE LAISSE PAS TOMBER, cria Drago en se débattant. Parkinson, maintenant tu vas te taire, tu m'entends. Je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça. Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ?

\- Vas-y, je suis toute ouïe, Malefoy, ricana méchamment Pansy.

\- Parce que tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville, lui lança Drago en la pointant du doigt. C'est peut-être une Gryffondor, mais elle vaut bien mieux que toi. Elle vaut bien mieux que beaucoup d'entre vous.

Le rictus ne quitta pas le visage de Pansy, qui restait toujours aussi fière d'elle-même. Le blond s'enfonçait de plus en plus, ce qui était pour elle une aubaine. Quant à Drago, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ou à apaiser sa colère. Le dragon dans son ventre, d'ordinaire chaud, rassurant et apaisant était soudain devenu incontrôlable et meurtrier. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier avait prit possession de son corps, et se battait pour défendre l'honneur de sa maitresse : Ana McGregor. La violence physique, qui le répugnait en temps normal s'était emparée de lui. Il était soudain devenu tel un simple moldu. Il avait même presque envie de mettre une gifle à Pansy, alors que jamais il ne s'attaquait aux filles…

\- Aller viens, lui murmura Blaise d'un ton rassurant. Ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais, tu empire la situation. Arrête maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Drago se laissa emmener par son ami jusqu'au dortoir. Blaise avait raison et lui avait soudain fait prendre conscience des choses. Il venait de commettre une grave erreur en défendant aussi violemment McGregor devant toute sa maison. Il venait lui-même de trahir son plus grand secret. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir. Cette petite peste de Parkinson l'avait bien mérité, il aurait même dû être encore plus méchant. Personne n'avait le droit de parler de McGregor de cette façon. Personne, à part lui. Il était le seul à avoir le droit de la critiquer, de l'insulter et de la rabaisser. Les autres n'avaient aucun droit sur elle. Surtout pas une peste telle que Pansy Parkinson, qui était tellement inférieure à elle.

\- Je pense que ton papounet sera ravi d'apprendre que son petit garçon chéri met autant de force et d'énergie pour défendre une petite Gryffondor insignifiante comme elle, ajouta Pansy avant que son ami ne disparaisse dans sa chambre, suivi de Blaise.

 **OoOoOoO**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit, bon sang, Malefoy ? demanda Blaise en refermant la porte derrière eux. Tu es devenu complètement fou ou quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas Blaise, marmonna Drago en tombant lourdement sur son lit, épuisé et paniqué par ce qu'il venait de faire.

Le blond prit son visage entre ses mains. Sa colère n'était toujours pas passée et continuait de battre en lui. Il se retenait même de retourner dans la salle commune pour dire à Parkinson ses quatre vérités. Mais il avait aussi conscience qu'il avait été beaucoup trop loin en réagissant aussi vivement à l'attaque de Pansy. Il savait qu'il avait commit une grave erreur, et qu'il devrait très vite en payer les conséquences. Surtout si cette peste allait en parler à son père... Il savait que demain, tout le monde ne parlerait que de cette dispute, et que beaucoup lui poserait des questions. Il savait que son secret était en très grand danger, et que tout était de sa faute.

\- Je n'ai pas supporté qu'elle parle de McGregor comme ça, c'est tout, ajouta Drago en regardant son ami d'un air triste.

\- J'ai bien vu, répondit Blaise. Mais je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que les autres sachent que tu l'aimais bien.

\- Je ne l'aime pas bien ! riposta Drago en se levant de son lit.

\- Arrête Malefoy. Aux autres, pas à moi. L'année dernière tu étais persuadé qu'elle utilisait son pouvoir de vélane sur toi. Aujourd'hui tu ne supporte pas qu'on dise quoi que ce soit sur elle. Alors maintenant arrête de jouer au fier avec moi. J'en sais beaucoup trop pour croire à tes mensonges.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, Blaise, répliqua Drago d'un air mauvais.

\- Je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, Malefoy, rit Blaise en s'asseyant sur son lit. Je suis le seul à qui tu en aie parlé, donc qui mieux que moi peut te dire ce genre de choses. Mais je crois que le pire, c'est que tu ne mens pas seulement aux autres. Tu te mens aussi à toi-même. Et c'est pour ça que tu as autant de mal à te contrôler. Si seulement tu admettais les choses telles qu'elles le sont en réalité ce serait beaucoup plus simple.

Drago se rassit sur son lit l'air désabusé, juste à coté de celui de Blaise. Les deux Serpentards se faisaient face et se regardaient, les yeux sérieux. Drago semblait soudain perdu. Il était épuisé par toutes ses émotions. La colère l'avait littéralement mit KO. Et les paroles de Blaise chamboulaient son esprit. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Il s'était toujours interdit d'y penser. Il ne s'était donc jamais demandé s'il appréciait ou non McGregor. Il était resté dans l'optique qu'il l'utiliser pour réussir dans ses études, et rien d'autre. Mais si cela était vrai, cette colère n'aurait jamais existée. Il aurait même prit plaisir à insulter la Gryffondor avec Pansy, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand la discussion tournait autours d'un autre membre de cette absurde maison.

\- Aller Malefoy, l'encouragea Blaise. Tu sais, ce n'est pas une honte de le dire. Et puis, cette fille est très jolie, et elle a l'air aussi très gentille. Bon, elle n'a pas les meilleures fréquentations du monde, c'est vrai, mais elle ne peut pas avoir toutes les qualités non plus…

Ces mots firent sourire Drago et calmèrent soudainement sa colère. Il ne pouvait pas réellement dire s'il était d'accord avec Blaise, mais entendre ses mots lui faisait du bien. Trouvait-il Ana jolie ? Était-elle gentille ? Il était incapable de le dire – ou peut-être de se l'avouer. Il ne s'était même jamais posé la question, et il ne voulait pas le faire. Ce genre de pensées n'était pas pour lui. Il n'avait pas de sentiment, ce n'était qu'une invention pour excuser les faibles. Et il avait déjà suffisamment du mal à contrôler ses émotions pour se rajouter des problèmes tels que les sentiments. Et encore une fois, une Gryffondor n'était pas digne.

\- Je ne pense pas ça de McGregor, répondit Drago, en reprenant son air sérieux.

\- Ouais, ouais d'accord, répondit Blaise en s'allongeant. Si tu le dis, Malefoy.

\- Non, je t'assure, répondit Drago. Je n'ai pas ce genre de pensée pour elle. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que je pense d'elle, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout ça, c'est une faiblesse pour moi.

\- Tu parle de la Gryffondor là ?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça. Elle est une faiblesse pour moi, expliqua Drago. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais c'est comme ça. La seule chose que je sais c'est que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller la rejoindre pour travailler – bien que je n'y prenne vraiment aucun plaisir. Et je viens juste d'apprendre que je ne supporte pas qu'on parle d'elle méchamment. Ça me met dans une colère noire et incontrôlable.

\- J'ai pu le constater oui…

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je la trouve jolie, ou que je l'aime bien.

\- Bon, et bien dans ce cas il n'y a pas de problème, conclut Blaise. Dormons maintenant. Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Et je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

Drago sourit à son ami et se mit rapidement en pyjama. Ce Blaise était vraiment particulier. Et il lui semblait tellement facile de parler avec lui. Et surtout, de lui confier les pensées les plus intimes.

 **OoOoOoO**

\- Où tu étais Ana ? l'accueillie Hermione quand la demi-vélane entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

\- Oh, je suis allée rapidement à l'infirmerie après le banquet, répondit Ana en rougissant, honteuse de son mensonge. Je ne me sentais pas très bien.

\- Ouais… grinça une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant qui était installée aux cotés d'Hermione, un petit carnet en cuir noir dans les mains.

\- Et où est Marie ? demanda Ana, en cherchant sa meilleure amie des yeux.

\- Et bien je pensais qu'elle était avec toi, répondit Hermione en riant. Elle aussi a totalement disparût après le banquet.

Ana commença alors à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa meilleure amie de disparaître sans avertir personne. Ana espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave et qu'elle était tout simplement partie se coucher plus tôt que leurs amis communs.

\- Je te présente Ginny, chantonna Hermione en désignant la jeune fille rousse. C'est la petite sœur de Ron. Elle est en première année, et j'étais en train de l'aider à transformer son allumette en aiguille. Mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à lui expliquer comment faire, je ne dois pas être très pédagogue. Et comme je sais que tu es très douée en métamorphose, je me disais que…

\- Que je pourrais vous donner un coup de main, c'est ça ? rit Ana.

\- Voilà ! sourit Hermione, soulagée de la réaction de son amie.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Ginny, je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Ana McGregor, une amie d'Hermione, et de ton frère.

\- Humhum, répondit Ginny sans même lever les yeux vers la demi-vélane.

\- Bon, je vais aller nous chercher un peu de citronnade aux cuisines pour nous motiver, déclara Hermione. Ça vous dit les filles ? Bien que je sois tout simplement contre l'utilisation les elfes de maison, je dois avouer que leur citronnade est à tomber !

\- Avec plaisir, répondirent les deux sorcières en cœur.

Hermione quitta la pièce en sautillant, visiblement ravie, et laissa seule Ana et Ginny. Étonnamment, la salle commune des Gryffondors était presque vide, et seuls trois petits groupes d'élèves étaient installés, chuchotant et jouant aux cartes près de la grande cheminée. Ana se retourna vers Ginny, qui la regardait fixement, le regard noir et effrayant. La demi-vélane se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour causer la colère de cette jeune sorcière, à qui elle n'avait encore jamais parlé ? Pourquoi cette dernière la regardait-elle avec un regard aussi méchant ?

\- Où sont ton frère et Harry ? demanda Ana, pour briser le silence glacial et l'ambiance pesante qui régnaient entre elles.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit froidement Ginny sans la quitter des yeux.

Ana ne savait pas quoi faire pour apaiser la situation. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la jeune rousse. Il n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de la famille Weasley de se comporter ainsi, de manière aussi froide et hautaine. Tous étaient d'un naturel avenant et agréable. Mais Ginny avait visiblement quelque chose à reprocher à Ana, bien que cette dernière ne puisse l'expliquer. Elle se sentait soudain affreusement coupable.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? lâcha finalement Ginny en fermant brutalement son carnet.

\- Je t'en pris, répondit Ana en essayant de sourire, mal à l'aise.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de prendre tous tes « amis » pour des imbéciles ?

Ana ouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Mais que lui prenait-il ? Pourquoi Ginny lui parlait-elle ainsi ? Et surtout de quoi parlait-elle ? Elle n'avait jamais pris personne pour un imbécile, et encore moins ses amis. Il n'y avait aucune cohérence dans les propos de la première année, et Ana en était totalement désarçonnée.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Ana, sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, McGregor, répliqua sèchement Ginny.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle.

\- Je t'ai vu ce soir. Tu n'as jamais été à l'infirmerie.

\- Oh.

\- Et oui, tu ne pensais pas que tu serais démasquée si tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Démasquée ? Ginny, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis…

\- Je t'ai vu avec Drago Malefoy. L'être le plus infâme et répugnant qui puisse marcher dans ces couloirs. Et pourtant, tu semblais beaucoup l'apprécier. Il semblait même t'entendre depuis un moment dans la salle de McGonagall.

\- Ginny, répondit calmement Ana en essayant de contrôler la colère qui montait en elle. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle. J'aide Drago pour les cours de sortilège et de métamorphose, et en échange il m'aide pour les cours de potion.

\- Et pourquoi tu raconte à tout le monde que tu étais « à l'infirmerie » dans ce cas ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas avoir à me justifier comme je suis en train de le faire en ce moment même, répliqua sèchement Ana, ayant de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa colère.

Ginny toisa Ana de bas en haut. La demi-vélane savait que la jeune sorcière ne la croyait pas une seule seconde, et que son énervement était une preuve supplémentaire de sa culpabilité. Et puis, après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, et elle avait droit de parler et fréquenter qui elle voulait sans avoir de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit. Encore moins à la petite sœur de Ron, à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé, et qu'elle connaissait depuis à peine dix minutes.

\- Ecoute Ginny, poursuivit Ana en essayant de se calmer. Oui, il m'arrive de voir Drago de temps en temps, mais c'est uniquement parce que Dumbledore nous l'a demandé l'année dernière. Et puis, si je n'en parle pas, c'est parce que cela ne concerne personne. Et vu que Drago est la personne la plus détestée par notre maison, je me doute que tout le monde aura une réaction comme la tienne. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'en parle pas. Et puis, je ne vois pas où est le mal ? J'ai le droit de parler et voir qui je veux, non ?

\- Tout le monde sait que Malefoy ne veut que causer des problèmes à Harry, répondit Ginny d'un ton hautain. Et puis tu sembles oublier bien vite ce qu'il a dit à Hermione. Si j'apprends que tu lui as donné des informations qui puissent l'aider à lui faire du mal à l'un d'entre nous, je t'assure que tu auras affaire à moi.

\- Et bien rassure toi Ginny, tu n'auras pas à le faire. Déjà parce que Drago ne veut pas de mal à Harry, ensuite parce que même si c'était le cas, je ne trahirai jamais mon ami – qui est Harry. Et pour tout te dire, Drago ne me parle absolument jamais des Gryffondor. Il n'en a absolument rien à faire.

Le regard de Ginny sembla se radoucir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent davantage, et son air mauvais disparut totalement. La jeune sorcière semblait soudain prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire à Ana. Elle lâcha alors brutalement le petit carnet noir qu'elle tenait dans sa main depuis le début de la conversation. Puis elle regarda la demi-vélane, ses grands yeux verts pleins d'excuses et de remords. De lourdes larmes silencieuses commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, tachetées de tâches de rousseur.

\- Oh excuse-moi, se lamenta-t-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment, je me sens soudain très en colère, sans aucune raison, et je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai senti la colère monter, alors que tu ne m'as absolument rien fait. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je crois que je deviens complètement folle. Pardon Ana, je ne voulais pas te dire tout ça. Je suis horriblement injuste et méchante

\- Ce n'est rien Ginny, répondit Ana, désarçonné par le changement brutal de comportement de la jeune fille.

\- Si c'est grave, pleura chaudement la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je m'énerve pour un rien, je suis tout le temps en colère… et je m'emporte, comme je viens de le faire avec toi. Je regrette tellement si tu savais…

La jeune fille tomba dans les bras d'Ana en pleurant à chaudes larmes. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. I peine trente secondes la jeune fille était en train de la menacer le ton méchant et le regard noir, et la voilà maintenant à se confondre d'excuses en pleurant dans ses bras. Tout cela sans aucune cohérence ni aucune explication logique. Soudain, Ana avait l'impression de se trouver face à une Drago au féminin… ce qui était loin d'être un compliment.

\- Voilà la citronnade les… s'exclama Hermione en entrant dans la grande salle, un lourd pichet de citronnade à la main. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Ginny, pourquoi tu pleure ?

\- Rien, elle est fatiguée, répondit simplement Ana en tapotant sur le dos de Ginny, qui pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes. C'est de ta faute aussi, ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant. Tu l'as épuisé avec ce cours de métamorphose. Un samedi soir en plus ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

A cette plaisanterie, Ginny se redressa en riant aux éclats. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes de tristesse, qui furent rapidement remplacées par des larmes de rire. Cette jeune fille était vraiment incompréhensible, capable de passer des larmes au rire en un quart de seconde sans que personne ne puisse l'anticiper. C'était tellement étonnant que même Hermione en resta sans voix. Après avoir bu un verre de citronnade pour détendre l'atmosphère avant le coucher, les trois jeunes sorcières rejoignirent leur dortoir, pressées de retrouver leurs rêves et leur lit confortable. En entrant dans sa chambre, Ana jeta un œil au lit de Marie. Il était vide…


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

Alors, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Votre weekend s'est bien passé ? Prêts pour repartir pour une nouvelle semaine ?

Aujourd'hui, j'ai la joie de vous retrouver pour le chapitre 7 ! Et oui, ça avance notre histoire ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus calme que le précédent, mais nous entrons dans une période plus calme de l'histoire… le calme avant la tempête comme on dit ;) !

Bon, comme chaque semaine, je vais commencer par répondre à vos Reviews (qui m'ont toutes beaucoup touchées ! merci à vous, vraiment).

\- **_Ju_** : Ne t'excuse pas de ne pas avoir eu le temps de laisser une Review, nous avons tous notre vie privée et ses aléas ! En tous cas, ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver, et surtout, d'avoir ton avis :D je te dis à très très vite ! Bisous =)

\- **_Camille_** : oh merci ! Ce message me touche vraiment beaucoup ! J'espère donc ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre, un peu plus calme : / à très vite !

\- **_SweetDream-chan_** : J'espère que tes examens se passent bien ? Pour l'écriture jeune, oui, je te suis ne t'en fais pas. Je te remercie pour ce gentil message ! Quant à Marie… la réponse est un peu plus bas (et j'ai du mal avec Ginny moi aussi ^^). A très vite !

\- **_Maellys_** : merci pour ce message, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'ai hâte de te lire à nouveau !

\- **_ElwennSnape_** : Oh je suis contente de te retrouver ! Hâte de te lire à nouveau ! Bisous =)

\- **_Koaprod_** : Ne t'en fais pas, tu lis quand tu veux, et peux. On a tous notre vie privée, donc on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut ^^ Et puis l'important, c'est que tu as quand-même pris le temps de me laisser une Review, et pour ça un IMMENSE merci ! Bon, juste après la publication je file lire ta fanfic. Parce que même si tu trouve ton titre sans originalité… il m'intrigue ! Je te laisserai des Reviews (que tu auras peut-être déjà vu quand tu liras ces lignes mais bon ^^). Bisous et à très vite !

Voilà, j'ai répondu à tout le monde je pense… Je vous dis donc à très très vite, que ce soit sur la page Facebook, ou ici même, la semaine prochaine :D

 _Je vous aime 3  
Bonne lecture ! _

_Blii =)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7_**

\- Lumos. Lumos. LUMOS !

Ana se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit – ce qui était certainement le cas. Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la chambre, mais elle entendait très distinctement une voix et des pas derrière la porte du dortoir. Ce qui n'était pas normal à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Tous les étudiants étaient censés dormir. Soudain, la porte grinça. D'un coup de main, Ana lança un sortilège qui écarta les rideaux rouges de son lit à baldaquin, et alluma la lumière de sa table de chevet.

\- Oh, excuse-moi Ana. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Marie ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est presque deux heures du matin, soupira Ana en se frottant les yeux.

Son amie Marie venait enfin de réapparaitre. Elle se tenait devant elle, encore vêtue de sa cape de sorcier. Un large sourire couvrait son visage rond, et ses yeux marron pétillaient de malice. Elle n'était visiblement pas fatiguée, et semblait même en pleine forme. A cette vue, Ana ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré la fatigue. Même si elle n'aimait pas être réveillée d'une façon aussi brutale, la demi-vélane était ravie de voir son amie aussi joyeuse et enthousiaste. Et elle se sentait aussi très soulagée de la voir en bonne santé.

\- Je sais, il est tard, lui répondit Marie d'une voix enthousiaste. Mais j'ai passé une soirée vraiment – mais alors vraiment – géniale. Il faut absolument que je te raconte, tu as vraiment raté quelque chose !

\- A ce point ? demanda Ana en se redressant lentement.

\- Oh oui, tu n'imagine même pas, commença Marie tout en enfilant son pyjama. Après le banquet, Seamus est venu me voir. Tu sais, je commençais à me poser des questions. Depuis le début de l'année il m'a à peine adressé la parole, il ne vient plus réviser avec moi à la bibliothèque… c'est comme si ne n'existais plus. Je pensais avoir fais quelque chose de mal, ou tout simplement que je ne l'intéressais plus autant qu'avant…

\- C'est vrai que tu ne m'en parlais plus, je pensais que ça t'était passé.

\- Et bien, je l'ai presque cru moi aussi. Mais non ! Donc à la fin du banquet, il est venu me voir pour me demandait si je voulais venir jouer aux échecs avec eux.

\- Eux ? demanda Ana, perplexe, qui avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le discours de son amie à cause de la fatigue.

\- Oui, Seamus, Neville, Harry et Ron. Ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée entre garçons dans leur dortoir. Seamus a ramené des bonbons super sympas, qui te font rugir comme un lion, ou souffler comme un train. Qu'est-ce qu'on a rit. C'était vraiment drôle, surtout quand Neville a prit l'apparence d'un cochon…

Marie rit aux éclats à ce souvenir. Elle racontait sa soirée avec un entrain surprenant pour cette heure avancée de la nuit. Elle avait l'air réellement ravie de ce moment, et ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Ana sourit. Même si son amie lui avait manqué ce soir, elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait passé une soirée mémorable qui la remplissait de joie. Et elle était aussi heureuse de voir qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé de grave. Son absence l'avait tout de même beaucoup inquiétée, et elle avait craint qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son amie.

\- Tu as donc passé une bonne soirée, répondit Ana en souriant à son amie qui venait de se mettre au lit. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Marie.

\- Oh oui, même plus que ça. C'était absolument génial ! Et maintenant je sais que Seamus m'aime toujours bien. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir tu sais ? Il m'avait vraiment beaucoup manqué. Et ce soir, nous avons décidé de reprendre nos révisions tous les deux à la bibliothèque, comme l'année dernière. Et comme toi aussi tu revois Malefoy pour travailler, je me suis dis que ça ne te poserait pas de problème.

\- Et même si je ne voyais pas Drago, ça ne poserait pas de problème, répondit Ana en riant. Je pense que je peux me passer de toi pendant une heure ou deux tu sais. Tu me manquerais beaucoup, mais je devrais pouvoir survivre.

\- C'est vrai, rit également Marie. Bon, et toi ta soirée ? Tu as disparus après le banquet, je ne savais pas où tu étais. Je t'ai cherché pour te prévenir que j'allais avec les garçons, mais impossible de te trouver. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Tu avais rendez-vous avec Malefoy ?

\- Oh… soupira Ana, en perdant son sourire. On peut dire ça comme ça. Je lui avais demandé de venir me retrouver dans la salle de métamorphose, oui. J'avais… quelques explications à lui demander.

\- Concernant Hermione, je suppose ? demanda Marie sur un léger ton de reproche.

\- Oui… Et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé d'ailleurs. Il n'a pas vraiment aimé que je me mêle de ses histoires. Il dit que ça ne me concerne pas, et que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé puisque je n'y étais pas.

\- Et il n'a pas tord… répondit Marie, en regardant son amie d'un regard doux, en espérant ainsi la réconforter.

\- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Savoir que mon destin est lié à un type capable de sortir de telles atrocités… ça me fou le cafard.

\- Il ne fait que répéter ce qu'il entend chez lui. Tu sais, même si je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, je pense qu'il ne montre que son mauvais coté. Je suis certaine qu'au fond il n'est pas si méchant que ça, et il doit avoir même quelques qualités – bien cachées, je te l'accorde. Personne ne peut être aussi odieux après tout. Et tu dis toi-même que parfois tu ne le reconnais pas tellement il est agréable. C'est peut-être ça, le vrai Drago Malefoy.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, rit Ana. Et puis, il est revenu me voir après la dispute pour me dire qu'il voulait que je l'aide demain pour le cours de sortilège. Ça ne s'est donc arrangé, au final. Par contre, ce qui était vraiment étrange, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici, quand je suis revenue en fin de soirée…

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Marie, curieuse.

\- Tu vois Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron ? commença Ana. Et bien elle m'a parlé d'une façon très dure, pour me dire qu'elle m'avait vu avec Drago après le banquet. Elle a presque été insultante, en disant que je me moquais de vous tous, et que j'allais vous faire du mal… enfin je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais d'un seul coup, elle a changé de comportement et s'est confondue en excuse. Elle était en larmes, c'était vraiment… étrange et incompréhensible.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Marie. Ginny est un peu… lunatique. Elle peut être très douce et agréable, et d'un seul coup devenir agressive et presque aussi odieuse que ton Malefoy. Il ne faut pas chercher, ce n'est pas contre toi. Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde.

\- Tu me rassure un peu, j'ai bien cru qu'elle avait un problème contre moi, sourit Ana. Bon, nous ferions mieux de dormir maintenant. Il est tard, et demain je dois encore retrouver mon horrible Serpentard dans la salle de métamorphose.

\- Et pour ça, tu as besoin de force… rit Marie en s'allongeant. Bonne nuit, Ana.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Marie.

Les deux jeunes filles s'allongèrent dans leurs lits respectifs, et tirèrent les épais rideaux de leurs lits à l'aide de leur magie. La lumière s'éteignit aussitôt, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité reposante. Ana ferma les yeux en souriant. Que demander de mieux ? Elle avait une amie merveilleuse qui la soutenait et la rassurait en toutes circonstances, et elle n'avait même pas à tendre le bras pour éteindre la lumière de son chevet. Elle adorait la magie.

 ** _oOoOoO_**

Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse dicter sa conduite. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse impressionner. Et puis, après tout, il avait besoin d'elle pour ce foutu cours de sortilège. Il n'avait donc pas le choix que d'y aller. Et c'était une demande de Dumbledore après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal. Que Parkinson aille voir son père, il saurait s'expliquer.

Drago marchait d'un pas décidé dans les couloirs de pierres du château, en essayant de se convaincre lui-même qu'il avait prit la bonne décision. Il avait failli ne pas se rendre dans la salle de métamorphose à cause de sa dispute de la veille avec Parkinson. Mais il n'avait pas pu se résigner à ne pas y aller, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Il aurait certainement été plus sage de rester dans la salle commune avec les autres Serpentards. Cela aurait évité les commérages et les médisances de ses camarades – et surtout de Pansy, qui l'avait regardé quitter la salle avec un sourire narquois sur son visage de bouledogue. Mais il n'arrivait vraiment pas à réaliser le nouveau sortilège demandé par Flitwick, il avait donc besoin de l'aide de McGregor. Et encore une fois, il ne voulait pas se laisser impressionner par qui que ce soit, et encore moins par une fille.

Arrivé devant la lourde porte de bois de la salle de cours, la chaleur rassurante revint immédiatement dans son ventre et dissipa toutes ses pensées négatives et ses doutes. Elle était déjà là, la chaleur en était la preuve. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas en retard. Le garçon tira le loquet de la porte, et entra d'un pas décidé et la tête haute. Il fallait absolument qu'il contrôle ses émotions aujourd'hui. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger comme c'était le cas d'habitude. Il devait rester digne et fier, fidèle à lui-même. Et surtout, il ne devait rien lui dire de sa dispute de la veille. Elle n'avait pas à le savoir, et cela lui donnerait beaucoup trop d'importance. Que penserait-elle si elle apprenait qu'il avait prit sa défense avec autant de virulence ?

Elle était là, installée à l'un des bureaux de la salle, penchée sur un long parchemin couvert de son écriture fine et régulière. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par la concentration, et elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu le Serpentard entrer. Drago retenu un sourire niais, et balança son sac à coté d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

\- Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en portant sa main sur son cœur. Tu m'as fais peur !

\- Je vais bien, merci, répondit-il.

Ana lui sourit gentiment, le regard pétillant et amical. Drago détourna aussitôt les yeux pour ne pas plonger dans ses grands yeux verts, et tenta de garder un visage fermé et froid. Il n'était là que parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour l'aider. Rien d'autre. Et c'était d'ailleurs la seule et unique raison qui le poussait à venir la rejoindre aussi souvent. Zabini n'y connaissait rien, il n'y avait aucune affection là dedans. Et s'il l'avait défendu hier, c'était uniquement parce que Parkinson était une petite peste agaçante, et qu'il était fatigué par sa longue journée. Et puis, McGregor l'avait déjà bien énervé quelques minutes avant la dispute. Tout cela n'était que de sa faute. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une potentielle affection qu'il aurait envers la demi-vélane. Cette idée était tout simplement absurde et inimaginable. Il était un Malefoy après tout.

\- Et moi aussi, je vais bien, répondit joyeusement Ana. Bon, tu voulais qu'on travaille ensemble sur le cours de sortilège, je crois.

\- Ouais, répondit simplement Drago en sortant sa baguette de sa cape.

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir te servir de cobaye ? rit Ana, en sortant elle aussi sa fine baguette.

\- Evidemment, répondit Drago en ne pouvant retenir son sourire.

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Flitwick leur demandait de maîtriser le sortilège de chatouillis pour cette deuxième année. Il allait donc devoir s'entrainer… sur McGregor. Ce sortilège provoquait le rire de la personne visée par le sort, qui ressentait alors des chatouilles dans l'ensemble de son corps, ce qui pouvait être une véritable torture. Et il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que McGregor allait lui servir de cobaye pour l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui. Mais cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

\- Bon, et bien commençons, répondit énergiquement la jeune fille. J'espère en avoir vite terminé.

Ana enroula son parchemin et le rangea soigneusement dans son sac. Elle se leva et fit face à Drago, la baguette dans main. Elle était vraiment minuscule, se dit le jeune sorcier. Elle lui arrivait à peine au menton, et elle ne semblait jamais grandir. Cela faisait plus d'une année qu'il la fréquentait, et elle n'avait absolument pas changée. Elle avait toujours ce même air enfantin qui lui donnait à peine huit ans. Ses épais et longs cheveux auburn entourés son visage rond et joyeux. Ses grands yeux verts étaient profonds et intrigants. Le Serpentard avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur les vélanes durant l'été, et il savait que toutes ces caractéristiques lui venaient de ses origines vélanes – mis à part que les vélanes avaient normalement les cheveux aussi blonds que les blés. Cependant, Drago n'avait rien lu qui concerne leur petite taille.

\- Tu es vraiment minuscule McGregor, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Drago d'un air absent.

\- Je sais, Malefoy, sourit Ana. Si jamais tu te pose la question, je tiens ça du père de ma mère, qui était un tout petit sorcier. Vraiment minuscule, mais très puissant au ministère.

\- Rien à voir avec ton coté vélane alors ?

\- Absolument pas, répondit Ana en riant. Je n'ai pas grand-chose des vélanes d'ailleurs. Elles sont grandes, blondes, et sublimes. Je suis petite, avec des cheveux auburn, et plutôt banale je trouve. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet du cours de sortilège. On peut commencer maintenant ? J'ai déjà hâte que ce soit terminé.

Drago se ressaisit. Il s'était encore laissé aller à ses songes et à ses émotions, qu'il avait vraiment du mal à contrôler. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui-même face à cette fille. Elle était pour lui une énorme faiblesse. Et un Malefoy n'avait pas de faiblesse. Il n'avait même pas le droit d'avoir des faiblesses. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de ne plus la voir. Il avait besoin d'elle pour être le meilleur de l'école. Il avait besoin d'elle pour s'échapper un peu de son quotidien. Il avait besoin d'elle pour être regardé différemment. Parce qu'elle ne le regardait pas comme les autres. il avait l'impression d'être important dans ses yeux, d'être fort.

\- Bien, continua Ana en se plaçant devant lui. La formule est Rictusempra, et tu dois la prononcer de façon claire et distincte. Articule bien surtout. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Roh c'est bon, ronchonna Drago, de mauvaise fois.

\- Vas-y je te dis ! s'exclama Ana d'une voix stricte. Si tu veux que je t'aide, il faut que tu y mettes un minimum du tien, Malefoy.

\- RICTUSEMPRA, déclara Drago d'une voix forte.

\- Bien, sourit Ana. Maintenant, avec ta baguette, il faut que tu la pointe en avant d'un coup sec, comme ceci – Ana fit un mouvement sec avec sa baguette. Vas-y.

Drago reproduisit le mouvement de baguette. Ana n'utilisait que rarement la sienne, n'en n'ayant pas besoin grâce à ses origine vélanes. Elle était en effet capable de faire de la magie avec ses mains, ce qui était extrêmement rare chez les sorciers. Et Drago était toujours impressionné de la voir manier aussi bien sa baguette, alors qu'elle ne l'utilisait qu'en de très rares occasions – c'est-à-dire quand elle en était obligée. Il ne pouvait pas nier que cette toute petite jeune fille était une sorcière très talentueuse. Même si cet aveu était très douloureux pour lui.

\- C'est bien, s'exclama Ana en battant des mains, fière de son élève. Bien, maintenant, nous allons pouvoir essayer. Il faut que tu pense à l'effet de ton sort. Et que tu le veuilles surtout. Donc là, ce que tu dois faire, c'est dire cette formule en pointant ta baguette vers moi d'un coup sec, comme tu viens de le faire. Mais surtout, il faut que tu m'imagine attaquée par des centaines de chatouillis. Il faut que tu ressentes presque les effets du sort, et que tu veuilles me le faire subir.

\- Pour ça, il n'y a aucun problème, ricana Drago, impatient de lancer le sort à la demi-vélane.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Ana. Bien… aller, vas-y, je suis prête…

Ana souffla et se prépara à recevoir le sort, qui n'avait rien d'agréable. Elle semblait anxieuse, mais elle avait une réelle volonté d'aider Drago. Elle ne voulait que le meilleur pour lui. Et si pour cela elle devait souffrir un peu en servant de cobaye à son élève… elle était prête à le faire – bien que ce ne soit pas une partie de plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents, attendant d'être attaquée par des centaines de mains la chatouillant sur tout le corps.

\- Rictusempra ! s'exclama Drago en pointant sa baguette vers la jeune fille.

Immédiatement, Ana tomba au sol en explosant de rire. Drago se sentit soudain très fier : c'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à exécuter ce sort. Et visiblement, cela était un vrai succès – et du premier coup. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder McGregor se tortillait au sol en riant aux éclats, le visage crispé. En voyant cela, Drago explosa également de rire. C'était vraiment drôle à voir, et son esprit sadique reprenait le dessus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que…

\- Et comment on l'arrête ? s'exclama Drago, soudain paniqué.

Ana ne pouvait pas lui répondre à cause de son fou rire. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir comment arrêter ce sort, n'ayant pas emmené avec lui son manuel de sortilège. Qu'allait-il faire ? S'il allait chercher un professeur, il serait certainement exclut de l'école : il était interdit de lancer un sort à un autre étudiant en dehors des salles de cours, sous la surveillance d'un professeur. Surtout celui-ci, qui était une véritable torture. Et s'il la laissait ainsi, elle allait certainement finir par s'étouffer à force de rire.

Drago fut soudain prit de panique. Il essaya de baisser sa baguette, ce qui n'eut aucun effet. Ana restait couchée au sol, se tortillant sur elle-même, riant avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Elle manquait d'air, et son visage prenait peu à peu une couleur rouge écarlate. Soudain, une porte derrière lui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le professeur McGonagall, le visage sévère et le chignon serré sur le haut de son crane. La vieille femme lui lança un regard noir de reproches, la bouche pincée. Cette fois, Malefoy était fichu. McGonagall allait certainement le faire renvoyer de Poudlard pour avoir ainsi attaquée sa petite protégée…

\- Il suffit de redire la formule, Monsieur Malefoy, lança le professeur McGonagall d'une voix stricte. Veillez à lire votre manuel avant de vous amusez à lancer des sorts que vous ne maîtrisez pas, la prochaine fois.

Et le professeur quitta la salle aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée, sans ajouter un mot. Une fois remit de sa surprise – elle ne l'avait pas renvoyé ? Vraiment ? Ce n'était pas une blague ? – Drago regarda Ana se tortiller au sol ne riant presque plus, le visage très rouge et le visage encore plus crispé qu'auparavant. Se délectant une dernière fois de cette vision – qui était tout de même assez amusante - il pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille.

\- Rictusempra ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ana arrêta progressivement de se tortiller sur le sol, et se redressa lentement, visiblement sous le choc. La jeune fille restait assise sur le sol, une main sur le cœur et le souffle court. Le rouge de son visage fût lentement remplacé par un blanc intense très inquiétant. Elle avait un air perdu et les yeux vides. Drago eu soudain envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la protéger et de se confondre en excuse pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il se sentait soudain affreusement coupable de ce qu'il venait de lui faire endurer. Elle lui semblait si petite, si fragile. Et surtout, si mal. Elle ne méritait pas ça, et le Serpentard s'en voulait, pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- Il était temps Malefoy, soupira-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée. J'ai failli m'étouffer.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dis comment arrêter ce truc ! répliqua Drago pour se justifier.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, souffla Ana en faisant un signe de main à Drago. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux m'aider à me lever, s'il te plait ?

Drago lui tendit aussitôt la main, qu'elle saisit rapidement. Alors la chaleur dans leurs ventres devint encore plus intense. Presque insoutenable, mais tellement réconfortante et rassurante. Il n'y avait plus que cela qui comptait, le monde autours d'eux n'existait plus. Drago s'était une nouvelle fois perdu dans les grands yeux verts de la jeune fille. Il tenait sa petite main, et la serrait si fort qu'il eut peur de la broyer. Mais il lui était tout simplement impossible de la lâcher. Il avait soudain oublié toutes ses bonnes résolutions, toutes ses mauvaises pensées. Il ne voulait plus rompre ce contact. A cet instant, la seule chose qui avait de l'importance pour lui, c'était cette intense chaleur qui se propageait en lui, et cette petite main dans la sienne.

\- Merci, murmura Ana une fois totalement relevée. C'est gentil Malefoy.

Ana baissa les yeux et retira sa main de celle du Serpentard, rompant alors le lien qui les lié depuis un moment que Drago était incapable de mesurer. Cela aurait aussi bien pu durer quelques secondes que plusieurs heures, ça n'avait aucune importance. Et il était presque déçu que cela soit déjà terminé. Ce moment avait été tellement agréable, tellement rassurant. Tous ses soucis avaient disparut, il avait quitté l'espace d'un instant sa vie morose. Mais tout cela était maintenant terminé. La chaleur dans son ventre se calma progressivement, et le Serpentard reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il semblait soudain presque aussi secoué que la demi-vélane face à lui. Mais il ne savait pas si elle avait elle aussi ressenti ce bien-être si puissant et envoûtant.

\- Je pense que tu as bien compris l'exercice, déclara Ana en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises, encore un peu secouée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si on ne retente pas l'expérience ? Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir encore supporter un seul chatouillis…

\- Non, non, c'est bon, murmura Drago en essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver sa prestance et son naturel.

Les deux jeunes sorciers restèrent silencieux plusieurs secondes sans même se regarder. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Drago était très gêné, et avait soudain envie de retourner auprès des siens dans sa salle commune, loin de cette jeune fille qui le faisait perdre son contrôle. Ana semblait épuisée et perdue. Certainement l'effet du sortilège, pensa Drago.

\- Bon, merci McGregor, lâcha finalement Drago, rompant le silence gênant qui régnait dans la pièce. Je vais devoir y aller maintenant.

\- Oui, oui, répondit doucement Ana en souriant timidement à Son Serpentard. Vas-y.

\- A plus tard, McGregor.

\- A plus tard Malefoy.

Drago s'empressa de reprendre son sac, et quitta la pièce rapidement sans se retourner et sans ajouter un mot. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, il soupira bruyamment en se frottant le visage. Il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler ses émotions, encore une fois. Et pourtant, pour la première fois, il ne le regrettait pas vraiment…

 **OoOoOoO**

Une fois la porte refermée, Ana soupira et prit son visage entre ses mains. Que d'émotions ! Déjà ce sortilège – qu'il avait mit plusieurs minutes à interrompre, cet imbécile – et après ça ! Et cette fois, et pour la première fois, elle était vraiment consciente qu'il avait ressenti la même chose qu'elle. Elle avait enfin eu la preuve qu'elle attendait depuis plus d'un an. Malefoy ressentait également les effets de la Prophétie, il ressentait lui aussi cette chaleur dans le ventre tellement intense et agréable. Et puis, pour la première fois en plus d'un an… il l'avait remerciée, ce qui, venant de lui, était vraiment exceptionnel.

Plus le temps avancé, plus la Prophétie était puissante. Plus la chaleur dans son ventre était importante. Et plus elle avait du mal à résister et à garder un air normal face à lui. Il lui avait fallut plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir rompre ce contact si agréable, si puissant, si rassurant. Pourtant, il avait fallut le faire. Car le garçon n'était pas au courant de ce qui les lié, et elle ne voulait pas le lui expliquer maintenant. Il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Cela lui ferait peur, et cela risquer de tout gâcher. C'était un sorcier tellement fier…

Une porte grinça dans la pièce, résonnant entre les murs de pierre. Ana n'eut pas la force de se redresser pour regarder qui était entré. Elle se sentait tellement épuisée et tellement sereine à la fois. C'était assez perturbant comme sensation, mais ce n'était pas pour autant désagréable. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle reconnu immédiatement ce contact.

\- Ana, tout va bien ma chérie ? chuchota une voix douce près de son oreille.

\- Oui, grand-mère, tout va bien, répondit Ana sans se redresser.

\- Quand tu te sentiras prête, rejoins-moi dans mes appartements s'il te plait. Nous allons en parler.

Les pas s'éloignèrent la laissant une nouvelle fois seule dans la salle de cours. Elle avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits avant de pouvoir discuter avec qui que ce soit. Même avec le professeur McGonagall, sa grand-mère. Et cette dernière était tout à fait capable de le comprendre, ayant ressentie les mêmes émotions, il y a plusieurs années. En effet, cette Prophétie touchait sa famille depuis plusieurs générations, et le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas été épargnée.

Après quelques minutes, Ana se redressa lentement en inspirant profondément. Elle se sentait vraiment bien, sereine et heureuse. Drago, Son Drago, Son Serpentard ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Maintenant elle en était certaine. Elle avait plusieurs fois douté, en le voyant si froid, si hautain, et parfois si désagréable avec elle. Elle avait plusieurs fois cru qu'elle était la seule à ressentir cette chaleur, cet attachement inexplicable alors que tout les séparés. Mais maintenant, elle savait qu'elle s'était trompée, et que Drago se cachait derrière un masque austère et rigide qui n'était pas la réalité. Elle comprit alors qu'il était vraiment difficile pour lui de s'avouer tout cela, de prendre conscience qu'il était uni à une Gryffondor. Et contrairement à elle, il n'avait personne à qui en parler. Personne pour le guider et lui fournir des explications sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il était seul face à ses émotions, et cela était certainement une chose très difficile à vivre.

Ana se leva en souriant. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le fond de la pièce, où un petit escalier mené à une minuscule porte de bois. Derrière se trouvait l'endroit où elle avait vécu pendant plusieurs années avant de commencer sa scolarité dans cette merveilleuse école. Les appartements du professeur McGonagall. Un endroit douillet, chaleureux, et meublé de lourds meubles de couleur vert émeraude et bordeaux. Un endroit qui représentait bien sa famille et la Prophétie en somme. Un savant mélange entre les couleurs de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Une union de deux maisons ennemies.

\- Tu vas mieux, ma chérie ? l'accueillie sa grand-mère, qui lisait installée dans un fauteuil Chesterfield auprès du feu.

\- Oui grand-mère, merci, répondit doucement Ana, en s'installant dans le fauteuil à coté de sa grand-mère.

\- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? demanda la vieille femme en posant son livre. Je sais que tout cela est très perturbant. Il ne faut pas rester seule face à ça Ana.

\- Drago est seul face à tout ça, lui, murmura Ana, d'un air triste

\- Je le sais ma puce… mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y peux rien. Tant que tu ne le sens pas prêt, il ne faut pas lui parler de la Prophétie. Tu sais, ton grand-père ne m'en a parlé que durant notre cinquième année ici. Pendant plus de quatre ans, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait. Et moi qui étais une jeune fille sérieuse et studieuse – trop peut-être – cette incompréhension m'a été d'une grande aide. Elle m'a changé, m'a apprit à mieux me connaitre moi-même. Il en est de même pour Drago. Tu le rends meilleur, même si ce n'est pas encore évident.

\- Tu pense ?

\- J'en suis certaine, sourit la vieille femme en posant son livre. La Prophétie est une bénédiction. Elle peut faire du mal, beaucoup de mal. Mais elle peut aussi être merveilleuse. Et tu dois en avoir pleinement conscience aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh oui… c'est de plus en plus fort chaque jour… cette chaleur… ce bien-être…

\- Et ce n'est que le début ma chérie, sourit Minerva. Plus l'idée germera dans l'esprit de Drago, plus il prendra conscience de votre lien, plus les effets de la Prophétie seront forts. La chaleur sera beaucoup plus intense, le bien-être sera encore plus fort…

\- Donc ça veut dire que Drago commence à accepter l'idée qu'il m'apprécie ? demanda Ana, en souriant encore davantage.

\- Bien-sur ! Tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué ? rit la grand-mère.

\- Drago est assez… incompréhensible.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je vais te raconter une petite histoire que m'a racontée Severus pendant le déjeuner. Ce matin, il a reçu dans son bureau Miss Pansy Parkinson, la jeune Serpentard, une camarade de Drago. Cette dernière était venue se plaindre de Ton Serpentard. Selon elle, ce dernier l'aurait agressé verbalement hier soir. Après avoir posé des questions à d'autres élèves, Severus a apprit que Pansy aurait parlé à Drago d'une certaine Gryffondor, et aurait utilisé plusieurs insultes pour la décrire. Ce qui aurait rendu Ton Serpentard fou de rage, et qui aurait provoqué une grave dispute entre eux.

\- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Ana, surprise. Il ne m'en a pas parlé.

\- Oui, sourit Minerva, attendrie. Donc tu vois, Drago commence peu à peu à t'apprécier. Ou plutôt, il commence peu à peu à l'admettre. Et même si sa fierté impressionnante le retient encore beaucoup, les choses avancent de son coté.

\- Donc c'est pour ça que les effets de la Prophétie semblent de plus en plus forts ?

\- Exactement. Mais il te faudra encore un peu de patience ma chérie. Il n'a pas encore totalement admit l'idée. Et il n'est pas encore prêt à le faire totalement.

Sous l'effet de l'émotion, Ana sauta dans les bras de sa grand-mère et la serra fort contre elle. Elle se sentait soudain tellement heureuse. Non seulement, elle venait d'apprendre que Son Serpentard ressentait la même chose qu'elle, que la Prophétie avait aussi un impact sur lui, et que même si c'était presque imperceptible, les choses avançaient peu à peu, et la mener vers un avenir heureux. Mais surtout, elle était heureuse d'avoir une grand-mère comme la sienne à ses cotés. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait sans elle, sans son soutien sans faille et sans ses précieux conseils. Grâce à cette femme, elle savait appréhender les événements et les émotions qui la submergeaient. Grâce à elle, elle allait pouvoir mener Drago vers leur destinée.

\- Merci grand-mère, souffla la jeune sorcière dans le cou de la vieille femme. Merci d'être là.

\- Mais ma chérie, c'est normal, rit Minerva. Et je serai toujours là. Même si un jour je ne suis pas près de toi, même si visuellement tu ne peux pas me voir, je serai là, dans ton cœur. Et toi, tu seras là, dans le mien.

Ana reprit sa place sur son fauteuil, encore tout émue par les déclarations de sa grand-mère. Cette journée était vraiment riche en émotions, et la jeune fille n'était pas certaine de pouvoir en supporter encore davantage. Même si toutes ces émotions étaient positives, elles n'en restaient pas moins épuisantes et éprouvantes. Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée…

\- Remet toi maintenant Ana, conclut Minerva. Il est l'heure de diner, et un bon repas te fera du bien. Veux-tu que nous allions au banquet avec les autres étudiantes, ou préfère-tu que je demande aux elfes de maison de nous apporter quelque chose à manger et que nous restions ici, au calme et près du feu ?

\- Je préfère que nous mangions ici grand-mère, répondit Ana. Tu me manques tellement, et j'aime passer du temps avec toi, seule à seule. Comme avant. Et puis, je suis tellement fatiguée que je ne me vois pas diner avec mes amis…

\- Le temps passe ma chérie, et tu grandis. Tu as pris ton envol maintenant, et tu deviens peu à peu une sorcière. Une grande sorcière. Une magnifique sorcière.

Ana sourit à sa grand-mère, émue et reconnaissante. Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des compliments ou des déclarations de la sorte, la demi-vélane savait donc que ceux-ci venaient du fond de son cœur, et étaient d'une grande sincérité. Ce qui était encore plus émouvant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un elfe apporta un grand plateau – qu'il avait d'ailleurs du mal à porter seul – couvert de divers mets et plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Une tourte aux rognons, une soupe à l'odeur alléchante, des légumes en tout genre, un énorme rôti à la cuisson parfaite, des confitures, du pudding, une tarte à la mêlasse… bien trop pour deux personnes, mais il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Les elfes du château s'étaient une nouvelle fois surpassés – à la plus grande joie de la grand-mère et de sa petite fille.

Une fois le copieux repas terminé, les deux McGregors burent un thé en discutant joyeusement. Un vrai moment de plaisir pour Ana, qui ne voyait que rarement sa grand-mère durant l'année scolaire. Pour garder le secret de leur lien de parenté, les deux femmes évitaient de passer du temps ensemble. Pourtant, leur complicité n'avait rien perdue. Et même si cette situation était douloureuse pour les deux sorcières, elles savaient que c'était la seule solution pour conserver leur sérénité. Le père d'Ana avait suffisamment souffert pendant sa scolarité, Minerva ne voulait pas reproduire cela avec sa petite-fille.

Peu avant le couvre-feu, Ana embrassa sa grand-mère et la quitta à regret. Elle savait qu'elle la reverrait très bientôt – dès le lendemain, en cours de métamorphose – mais chaque séparation était pour la jeune sorcière une déchirure. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir montrer ce lien intense qui la lié à sa grand-mère. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler chaque jour de ses tracas, de ses problèmes, et de ses émotions. Mais c'était impossible, et la jeune fille en avait conscience. Et pour l'heure, elle devait retrouver son dortoir, ses amis, et sa scolarité.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonjour les McGregors !_**

J'espère que votre weekend s'est passé comme vous le souhaitiez, et qu'il a été agréable. Et j'espère également que vous êtes heureux de ce petit rendez-vous du dimanche soir !

Avant de retrouver Ana et toute l'équipe de Poudlard, je vais répondre à vos différentes Reviews, qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, une fois de plus. J'aime tellement vous lire, vous n'imaginez même pas !

Aller, on y va !

\- **_Ju_** : Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que ce dernier chapitre t'a plut, et surtout, de voir que tu es toujours aussi présente après tout ce temps :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, et j'ai hâte de te lire à nouveau :D

\- **_Maellys_** : Oh, ce message me fait vraiment plaisir :D J'aime, j'aime, j'aime ! Et j'ai hâte de te lire à nouveau pour ce prochain chapitre !

\- **_Camille_** : Oui, c'est vrai que le Drago du dernier chapitre était assez mignon… ce qui n'est pas facile vu que je ne veux pas non plus trop le déformer vis-à-vis de l'image que nous a donné l'auteure originale (cette déesse) ! J'ai hâte à mon tour de lire ta prochaine Reviews !

\- **_Florent1_** : Ahah mais ça me fait tellement plaisir de te lire à nouveau ! Et oui, c'est le retour (discret) de Seamus ! A très vite sur une prochaine review j'espère !

\- **_Koaprod_** : Il n'y a pas de quoi, ça m'a fait très plaisir de te laisser les Reviews ! Et je sais que c'est vraiment important pour les auteurs amateurs comme nous de trouver des petites traces du passage de nos lecteurs, c'est ce qui nous pousse à continuer, et surtout la force de s'améliorer ! J'espère que ta semaine a tout de même était agréable, et j'ai hâte de lire ton prochain chapitre (et ta prochaine Review) !

Voilà, voilà, j'ai répondu à tout le monde il me semble !

Je me permets tout de même de répéter (encore une fois) que j'adore vous lire. Donc s'il vous plait, laissez-moi une petite trace avec une Review. Car même si vous pensez que votre message est insignifiant, ce n'est pas le cas.

Ce sont vos Reviews qui me donnent la motivation de continuer à écrire, et surtout c'est grâce à vous que je m'améliore. Et comme tous les auteurs amateurs, c'est vraiment, vraiment important !

Donc merci à vous tous, et j'ai hâte de vous lire encore et encore !

Je vous laisse maintenant retrouver Ana et toute sa bande de sorciers, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture (j'espère) !

Love U 3  
Blii =)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8_**

Le temps continua de s'écouler à une vitesse folle sur Poudlard, laissant rapidement place à un mois d'Octobre froid et humide. Une grande épidémie de rhume s'abattit sur le château, touchant aussi bien les élèves que les professeurs, et donnant un travail monstrueux à l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh. Ana ne fut pas épargnée, et passa deux jours entiers clouée au lit à l'infirmerie, fiévreuse et fébrile. Et les potions de guérison étaient loin d'être les meilleures boissons qu'elle avait dû boire dans sa vie.

Les cours se poursuivaient également, de plus en plus difficiles chaque jour. Drago était devenu un expert dans le sortilège de chatouillis, et faisait maintenant partie des rares élèves de l'école à le maîtriser totalement. Il continuait cependant à retrouver Ana deux fois par semaine, et ils travaillaient ensemble chaque mercredi et vendredi sur les nombreux devoirs qui continuaient à s'accumuler. Les deux adolescents s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, malgré le caractère lunatique du Serpentard. Et la chaleur dans leurs ventres était de plus en plus intense, et de plus en plus présente, ce qui ravissait Ana, qui savait maintenant que cela signifiait que Son Serpentard était en train d'accepter cette relation si particulière.

Marie avait elle aussi reprit ses séances de révisions avec Seamus Finnigan. Elle retrouvait donc le garçon à la bibliothèque deux fois par semaine, quand Ana rejoignait Son Serpentard. Cela remplissait la jeune sorcière de joie et de bonheur. Un immense sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres, et ses yeux devenaient soudain pétillants et admiratifs quand elle se trouvait en compagnie de Seamus. Les deux adolescents étaient maintenant très proches, et le garçon était désormais installée aux cotés de la jeune sorcière brune à chaque repas, et durant la plupart des cours. Ana était heureuse de ce rapprochement discret mais sincère. En effet, ses deux amis semblaient très bien s'entendre, et elle était parfois jalouse de cette relation sans dispute et sans sautes d'humeur. Elle aussi aurait tellement aimé vivre cela avec Son Serpentard. Une relation douce, simple, et calme. Une relation sans cris et sans reproche.

Quant à Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils semblaient beaucoup plus calmes et sages que l'année précédente. Ils ne s'attiraient plus autant d'ennuis et Harry était le seul à avoir écopé d'une retenue – qu'il avait dû faire avec Gilderoy Lockhart, obligé de signer plusieurs centaines de dédicaces pour les fans du bellâtre. Le garçon à la cicatrice n'était revenu que très tard dans la salle commune, épuisé et perplexe. Il avait alors raconté à ses amis qu'il avait entendu des voix étranges et effrayantes dans les couloirs en revenant vers la Salle de la maison au lion. Ana l'avait aussitôt rassuré en lui expliquant que cela devait être une hallucination dû à la fatigue.

La vie suivait son cours dans le château. Toujours aussi agréable, et aussi heureuse. C'était cela aussi, le pouvoir de la magie. Le pouvoir de Poudlard.

 **OoOoOo**

Le mois d'Octobre touchait à sa fin. Ana et Marie étaient confortablement installées dans leur Salle Commune, penchées sur leur devoir d'histoire de la magie qu'elles devaient rendre la semaine suivante. Ron et Hermione profitaient de cette calme soirée de veille de weekend pour se détendre en jouant aux échecs, près d'un puissant feu aux couleurs orangées. Moon se prélassait en ronronnant sur l'un des canapés aux cotés de sa maîtresse. C'était l'un de ces instants qu'adorait Ana : le calme, le repos, et les amis. Le weekend s'annonçait merveilleusement bien. Et les vacances n'étaient plus très loin, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux étudiants épuisés.

\- Où est Harry ? demanda soudain Hermione en levant la tête de son jeu. Il devrait être là.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron en se concentrant sur son prochain coup. Son entrainement de Quidditch a dû prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu.

\- Avec ce temps, ça n'a rien d'étonnant, ajouta Marie en regardant la pluie battre sur les carreaux de la fenêtre. Le pauvre, il va rentrer complètement trempé et frigorifié…

C'était une véritable météo d'Automne. La pluie de cessait de tomber depuis plusieurs jours, laissant derrière elle un sol boueux et une atmosphère humide et froide. Ana se délecta d'être confortablement installée dans cet épais fauteuil, au sec et surtout, au chaud. Elle adorait la pluie et la sensation qu'elle provoquait. L'odeur de l'herbe mouillée, ce froid piquant provoqué par les fines gouttes, le bruit quand l'eau touché le sol. Quoi de mieux que de la regardait battre sur les fenêtres en se sachant à l'abri, confortablement installé auprès d'un bon feu ? Ana se sentait alors rassurée et en sécurité. Une sensation tellement agréable.

Un grincement se fit entendre derrière le groupe d'amis. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame, servant également de porte d'accès à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor se retournait lentement, en frottant le sol de pierre, laissant place à un Harry trempé et aux lèvres bleues à cause du froid. Ses bottes étaient couvertes de boue, et sa cape dégoulinait sur le tapis aux motifs orientaux. Il semblait frigorifié, mais sur son visage rayonnait un large sourire. Les verres de ses lunettes était couverts de buée, cachant des yeux qu'Ana imaginait espiègles et pétillants. Son ami avait le visage de quelqu'un qui a quelque chose d'amusant à annoncer.

\- Vous ne devinerez JAMAIS ce qu'il vient de m'arriver ! annonça-t-il d'une voix forte en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé à coté de Marie, qui s'écarta vivement pour ne pas être mouillée.

\- Non, répondit Marie, en regardant son ami d'un air dégouté. Mais tu ne veux pas aller te changer avant de nous raconter ta nouvelle aventure ? Je pense que ce serait une excellente idée.

\- Marie a raison, continua Hermione. Tu risque d'attraper froid. Et avec la pile de devoirs en retard que tu as, mieux vaut ne pas tomber malade.

\- Ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie vous deux, se plaignit Harry en se levant à contrecœur et en se dirigeant lentement vers l'escalier qui le mené au dortoir des garçons. On n'a même plus le droit d'annoncer quelque chose sans être rappelé à l'ordre, ce n'est pas possible ça. Il n'y a pas que les devoirs dans la vie !

Harry s'éloigna en ronchonnant, laissant ses amis amusés par cette réaction. Marie pointa sa baguette sur le siège du canapé qu'Harry avait trempé pour le sécher, et reprit calmement sa lecture en souriant. Ana referma son grimoire, décidant qu'elle avait suffisamment travaillé aujourd'hui, et qu'il était temps de prendre un repos bien mérité. Hermione et Ron commencèrent à ranger les pièces de leur jeu d'échec en riant et en se chamaillant pour savoir qui avait gagné. La bonne humeur régnait sur le groupe d'amis, et tous avaient hâte d'entendre l'histoire du garçon à la cicatrice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry descendit les escaliers d'un pas sautillant, maintenant vêtu d'un épais pull de laine décoré du blason de Gryffondor. Il était enfin propre et sec, et semblait toujours aussi impatient de faire part de son aventure à ses amis. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, et un large sourire couvrait son visage rond. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil en velours, face à ses amis, qui le regardaient avec impatience.

\- Bon ! s'exclama Harry en se penchant en avant, ravi de son effet. C'est bon maintenant ? Je suis assez propre pour avoir l'honneur de vous parler, Mesdames ?

\- C'est beaucoup mieux, en effet, rit Ana.

\- Je confirme, renchérit Marie, en riant aux éclats et en posant son manuel sur la table basse.

\- Mais, est-ce que tu t'es lavé derrière les oreilles ? ajouta Hermione d'un ton espiègle.

\- Ca suffit vous trois, répliqua Ron, faussement agacé. Laissez Harry nous raconter ce qui lui ait arrivé. Alors, Harry, dis nous tout ?

\- J'ai été dans le bureau de Rusard…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ENCORE fais ? s'exclama Hermione le visage sévère.

\- Oh rien de grave, il était énervé à cause de mes chaussures boueuses, expliqua calmement Harry, en balayant l'air de sa main. Il m'a accusé d'avoir salit le sol du château. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est important Hermione, laisse moi continuer s'il te plait. Bon et alors que j'étais dans le bureau de cet horrible concierge, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête a convaincu Peeves de faire tomber une armoire, pour m'aider à sortir de là.

\- C'est gentil de sa part ! s'exclama Marie, en riant, toujours amusée par les farces de l'esprit frappeur de l'école. Qu'est-ce que nous ferions sans Peeves… je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il passe son temps à nous attirer des ennuis ? suggéra Ron, en tirant la langue à Marie.

\- Vous allez me laisser terminer ? soupira Harry d'un ton impatient. Rusard est donc sorti pour voir ce qu'il était en train de se passer en me laissant seul dans son bureau. Et pendant ce temps, j'ai trouvé des prospectus pour des cours par correspondance pour sorciers débutants posés sur son bureau.

\- Et alors ? demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas où Harry voulait en venir.

\- Et bien il a été tellement inquiet à l'idée que j'ai pu les lire qu'il m'a laissé partir… sans aucune punition ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Pas de retenue, pas de lignes à copier, rien ! Je suis sorti totalement indemne de cette pièce.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ?! s'exclama Ron, les yeux écarquillés et admirateurs.

\- Et si ! répondit fièrement le garçon à lunettes.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir ? demanda Hermione. Il est rare de sortir du bureau de Rusard sans punition, je te l'accorde. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir avec tes prospectus ? En quoi des publicités peuvent inquiéter quelqu'un ?

\- Et bien voyons, répliqua Ron, incrédule. C'est logique non ?! Rusard est un Cracmol.

\- Un quoi ? demanda Harry, en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Tu n'avais donc pas comprit ? s'exclama Ron. C'est pourtant logique !

\- Un cracmol est un sorcier qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique, expliqua calmement Ana. En quelque sorte, c'est l'inverse des nés-moldus. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment gentil de vous moquer. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, et je pense que c'est une situation assez difficile à accepter. Aussi horrible soit-il, je ne trouve pas cette découverte amusante. Et vous qui n'appréciez pas qu'on parle des né-moldus…

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Harry en baissant la tête, honteux. Je n'ai pas pensé à ça, je ne savais même pas ce qu'était un Cracmol. J'étais juste tellement fier d'être sorti de ce bureau sans aucune punition…

\- Et il y a de quoi ! sourit Marie. Je crois bien que ce n'est jamais arrivé dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Maintenant, allons au banquet. Tous les autres sont déjà partis, et je suis morte de faim. Aller, aller, on se lève et on y va.

Marie se leva en tapant dans ses mains. Elle semblait vraiment impatiente de rejoindre la Grande Salle, et Ana savait que cela avait un lien avec Seamus, que Marie n'avait pas vu de la journée. Les cinq amis se levèrent donc et sortirent de la salle commune en riant et en parlant joyeusement. Ils oublièrent vite le concierge et ses cours de magie pour débutants, préférant parler de Quidditch et de la façon dont ils allaient occuper leur weekend. Tous savaient qu'il aurait mieux fallut qu'ils se penchent sérieusement sur leurs nombreux devoirs, mais personne n'avait envie d'y penser maintenant, préférant rire et s'amuser. En déambulant dans les couloirs, le petit groupe croisa le fantôme de la maison Gryffondor, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui lança un petit regard complice à Harry, avant de s'éloigner en flottant.

\- Oh ! s'exclama soudain Harry en se frappant le front. J'ai complètement oublié de vous dire ! Pour remercier Nick, je lui ai promis que nous viendrons à la fête qu'il organise pour l'anniversaire de sa mort, le soir d'Halloween.

\- « Un anniversaire de mort ? » se réjouit Hermione en tapant dans ses mains. « Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de vivants qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir assisté à ce genre de fête. Ça va être passionnant ! »

\- « Fêter l'anniversaire de sa mort, quelle idée ! », bougonna Ron. « Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de réjouissant !»

\- Il faut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, ajouta Marie, qui adorait utiliser des expressions moldus devant ses amis sorciers.

Ana rit en regardant ses amis. Elle avait déjà assisté à cette fête quand elle était plus jeune. Elle vivait dans ce château depuis son enfance. Elle avait donc eu très peu de contact avec le monde extérieur durant les premières années de sa vie. Sa grand-mère l'avait donc plusieurs fois autorisée à se rendre à la fête annuelle de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui s'était prit d'affection pour la demi-vélane. Il était vrai que ce genre de réception était loin d'être des plus joyeuses, cependant Ana trouvait ces fêtes amusantes et enrichissantes. Elles n'avaient rien à voir avec celles organisaient par les vivants, et elles permettaient d'échanger avec des personnes ayant vécus plusieurs siècles. C'était donc un excellent moyen pour apprendre des choses.

 **OoOoOo**

Le 31 Octobre arriva rapidement. Hermione, Marie et Ana étaient toujours aussi enthousiastes à l'idée de se rendre à la fête organisée par le fantôme de leur Maison. Cependant, Ron et Harry semblaient beaucoup moins heureux que leurs amies. Se trouver en compagnie de plusieurs fantômes les rendait mal à l'aise. Et surtout, ils étaient tous les deux déçus de ne pas pouvoir assister à la fête d'Halloween de Poudlard avec leurs amis. La Grande Salle était comme tous les ans magnifiquement décorée : des citrouilles énormes vidées et transformée en lanterne, des chauves-souris vivantes qui voletaient parmi les étudiants, des toiles d'araignées qui pendaient du plafond, de nombreuses bougies qui flottaient dans les airs, et surtout, le plafond magique révélait un ciel noir d'encre assez effrayant. Cette année encore, la soirée d'Halloween promettait d'être extraordinaire et amusante, et ils n'auraient pas la chance de pouvoir en profiter.

La fête du fantôme se passait dans un coin reculé du château, très loin de la Grande Salle et de ses réjouissances. La pièce n'était accessible que par un étroit passage, éclairé par des chandelles qui semblaient aussi fantomatiques que l'organisateur de la soirée. L'ambiance était déjà oppressante et gênante, et un froid glacial se faisait sentir aux furs et à mesure des pas.

\- J'espère que vous avez mis plusieurs pulls sous vos capes les garçons, claironna Ana en riant devant la mine défaite de ses amis. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai prévu des gants pour tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Harry, interloqué et soudain inquiet.

Ana n'eut pas à répondre à la question de garçon à lunettes. En effet, l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus froide, provoquant peu à peu une fine buée à chacun de leurs souffles. Les fantômes étant des êtres froids, les pièces où ils se trouvaient devenaient toujours un véritable réfrigérateur. C'est pourquoi Ana avait enfilée plusieurs pulls sous sa cape, et avait prévenu Hermione et Marie de cette déconvenue, qui s'étaient elles-aussi habillées en conséquence. Ce froid pouvait rapidement être désagréable pour les vivants qui ne s'y étaient pas préparés.

\- Harry ! s'exclama Ron en se couvrant les oreilles pour échapper au son épouvantable qui servait de musique aux fantômes. A partir de maintenant, tu n'accepte plus aucune invitation sans nous avoir concerté avant ! Regarde dans quoi tu nous as embarqué !

\- Je ne savais pas… marmonna Harry en se couvrant également les oreilles. J'ai juste voulu remercier Nick !

\- Ron, Harry, arrêtez de jouer les enfants ! les sermonna Hermione en souriant, de plus en plus enthousiaste. Cette fête ne peut être qu'enrichissante pour nous tous. Nous avons tellement de choses à apprendre des fantômes. Ils ont vécus tellement de choses, et vu tellement d'événements. Peut-être même pourriez vous obtenir des informations pour votre devoir d'histoire de la magie. Pour une fois, vous ne seriez pas obligés de copier sur moi, ce qui pourrait être une bonne chose.

Le petit groupe avança jusqu'à une étroite porte de bois, où Hermione frappa trois petits coups sec. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête apparut alors, traversant l'épais mur de pierre. Il était coiffé d'un immense chapeau à plumes, qu'il ôta d'un grand geste théâtral en les invitant à entrer. Le fantôme lança un discret clin d'œil à Ana, lui signifiant qu'il était heureux de la revoir à l'une de ses soirées. En effet, depuis que la demi-vélane était devenue étudiante de l'école, comme tous les autres membres du corps professoral, le fantôme avait été dans l'obligation de prendre ses distances avec la jeune fille, suite aux menaces – pour le moins effrayantes – du professeur McGonagall. En effet, Nick n'était pas censé connaitre la jeune fille, et il ne fallait absolument pas que ce fantôme – parfois distrait – mette en péril le secret du lien de parenté entre Ana et le professeur de métamorphose.

Hermione poussa lentement la porte en retenant sa respiration, et entra dans la pièce, suivie par ses quatre amis. La salle était emplie de spectres d'un bleu translucide, qui discutait entre eux d'un air sérieux et grave. Au fond de la pièce, une estrade avait été installée, pour accueillir des musiciens fantômes qui produisaient un son strident et très désagréable avec leurs instruments. Contre l'un des murs, un buffet avait été installé, couvert de divers mets à l'odeur et à la couleur douteuse. L'ambiance semblait lourde et sérieuse, les fantômes n'étant pas les personnes les plus enjouées du monde magique. Hermione et Marie perdirent aussitôt leurs larges sourires, et Harry et Ron poussèrent un soupir las. Visiblement, personne ne s'était attendu à cela, et tous étaient déçus. Ana sourit, comprenant la stupéfaction de ses amis. Une telle fête était déconcertante pour les vivants.

\- « Oh non, dit Hermione en s'immobilisant. Vite, demi-tour, je ne veux pas parler à Mimi Geignarde…

\- Qui ça ? dit Harry tandis qu'ils revenaient précipitamment sur leurs pas.

\- Elle hante les toilettes des filles, au deuxième étage, dit Hermione.

\- Les toilettes ?

\- Oui. Elles ont été inutilisables pendant toute l'année parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de piquer des crises en provoquant des inondations. Je n'y vais jamais tant que je peux l'éviter. C'est terrible d'aller aux toilettes et de l'entendre gémir sans arrêt… »

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est… particulière, acquiesça Ana en essayant également d'éviter la jeune fille fantôme. Mieux vaut ne pas lui parler si nous voulons essayer de passer une bonne soirée.

\- Parce que c'est possible, de passer une bonne soirée ici ? râla Ron.

\- C'est dommage, je ne l'ai encore jamais rencontré, ajouta Marie. Mais vu la façon dont vous en parler, j'irais faire un tour aux toilettes du deuxième étage dans les prochains jours.

Mimi Geignarde était l'une des fantômes qui hantaient Poudlard, et plus particulièrement les toilettes des filles situées au deuxième étage. C'était une jeune adolescente vêtue d'une cape de l'école. Elle était très jeune, et avait été un jour l'une des étudiantes du château. Bien que Mimi fût assez agaçante, Ana avait toujours eu pitié d'elle. Personne ne savait vraiment comment elle était morte, mais tous savait qu'elle avait perdu la vie ici, dans ce château, alors qu'elle y faisait ses études. Et cela faisait beaucoup de peine à Ana. Quelle tristesse de mourir si jeune, et surtout si loin de ses proches et de sa famille. Personne ne méritait cela, et c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle elle était devenue un fantôme pleurnichard et agaçant.

Cependant, tout comme Hermione, elle préférait éviter Mimi Geignarde ce soir. La jeune morte avait la faculté de mettre les gens mal à l'aise, en gémissant et en se plaignant à longueur de journée – ce qui était à l'origine de son surnom. Et cette attitude avait fait d'elle le fantôme le plus fuit et détesté du château. Plus aucune fille ne se rendait aux toilettes du deuxième étage, à moins d'y être obligée. Et comme elle n'en sortait que rarement, Mimi restait une inconnue pour la majorité des garçons de l'école.

Pourtant, Ron et Harry ne tardèrent pas à faire sa connaissance, grâce à l'intervention du malfaisant Peeves, ravi de pouvoir une nouvelle fois faire des siennes. En effet, l'esprit frappeur ayant entendu la discussion du petit groupe, il se fit un malin plaisir de leur présenter Mimi, devant une Hermione gênée qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour rattraper ses propos sur la jeune fantôme. Après un rapide échange – pour le moins stupéfiant et gênant - Mimi partit précipitamment du cachot, en larme, et poursuivit par Peeves qui lui lançait des cacahuètes – pourries – en la couvrant d'insultes. Ana et Marie secouèrent la tête, attristée pour la fantôme qui semblait tellement malheureuse et incomprise.

\- Bien, conclut Ana en regardant Ron et Harry, qui resté figés après cette scène. Vous avez maintenant fait la connaissance de Mimi Geignarde. Félicitations.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'en être ravi, gémit Ron, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est une étudiante… murmura Harry, l'air perplexe et attristé.

\- Effectivement, répondit Hermione en essayant de reprendre contenance. Les rumeurs racontent qu'elle serait morte ici, dans le château. Mais j'ai beau avoir fais beaucoup de recherche sur elle à la bibliothèque, je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver de quoi elle était morte.

La fête se poursuivit sans qu'aucun des sorciers ne s'amuse réellement. Il n'y avait rien à manger – la totalité des plats du buffet étant périmés pour que les fantômes puissent sentir leurs arômes en les traversant – et il faisait un froid glacial auquel les amis d'Ana ne s'étaient pas préparés. Et les gants apportés par la demi-vélane ne suffisaient pas à protéger les doigts des sorciers. De plus, il était vrai que la musique était assez insupportable pour les oreilles des vivants. C'est donc d'un commun accord que les cinq sorciers décidèrent de partir avant la fin de la soirée, pour pouvoir retrouver les vivants dans la Grande Salle, et profiter des derniers instants du repas d'Halloween.

Alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs d'un pas vif, en essayant de se réchauffer, Harry s'immobilisa subitement. Son visage était soudain devenu très pâle, et on pouvait lire l'inquiétude dans son regard sombre. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans l'obscurité des couloirs.

\- « Harry, qu'est-ce que… », demanda Ana, en regardant son ami d'un air inquiet.

\- « C'est encore cette voix. Taisez-vous… Ecoutez ! » la coupa Harry d'une voix ferme, qui ne laissait aucune place à une réponse.

Tous regardaient Harry les yeux écarquillés. Ils n'entendaient absolument rien, et faisaient face à un Harry paniqué et livide. Le garçon leur avait déjà dit avoir plusieurs fois entendu des voix étranges dans les couloirs du château, mais tous avait pensé que cela était une hallucination causée par la fatigue des cours et de la vie quotidienne. Mais cette fois, Harry n'était pas particulièrement fatigué, et semblait jusqu'alors en parfaite santé. Et entendre des voix n'avait rien de normal, même dans le monde magique. C'était même très inquiétant.

\- « Par ici ! » s'écria Harry en partant en courant. « Il va y avoir un meurtre ! »

Le petit groupe parti en courant à la poursuite de leur ami. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il arrivait à Harry, qui avançait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs du château, le visage contracté par l'angoisse. Après avoir parcourut tout l'étage, le garçon à la cicatrice se figea, les yeux embrumés par la peur et les muscles du visage contractés. Ses amis le rejoignirent, essoufflés et en sueur après cette course de plusieurs minutes. L'inquiétude et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur tous les visages.

\- « Harry, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », demanda Ron en arrivant à la hauteur de son ami. « Je n'ai rien entendu ».

Soudain, Hermione et Marie poussèrent un cri à en glacer le sang. Toutes deux pointaient le doigt devant elles, dans la même direction que le regard du garçon à cicatrice. Leurs yeux étaient écarquillés par la peur et leur bouche était ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. Ana et Ron se retournèrent lentement pour regarder ce que leur montrer les deux sorcières. Sur le mur de pierres scintillait une inscription, écrite en grosses lettres tracées à la main.

 _« LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE. ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, PRENEZ GARDE. »_

Au pied de l'inscription, le sol était couvert d'une énorme flaque d'eau et une forme noire attira l'attention d'Ana. La demi-vélane avança lentement, penchée en avant. Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard était accrochée par la queue à une torchère. Le corps de l'animal était raide et aussi dur que de la pierre. Ses grands yeux jaunes étaient ouverts, les pupilles dilatées. Ana recula vivement, paniquée.

\- Elle est… morte ? demanda Marie en détournant le regard, la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Ana d'une petite voix.

\- « Filons d'ici, dit enfin Ron.

\- On devrait peut-être essayer de… suggéra maladroitement Harry.

\- Fais-moi confiance, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on nous trouve ici, répliqua Ron. »

Ana n'arrivait à détacher son regard de Miss Teigne. La peur et l'inquiétude se lisaient sur son visage enfantin. Bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas particulièrement cette chatte sournoise et vicieuse, la voir ainsi lui faisait beaucoup de peine. La demi-vélane adorait les animaux, et ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse leur faire du mal. Elle se demandait donc qui était capable de faire cela. C'était tout simplement abominable et abjecte. Et cette inscription lui faisait froid dans le dos, même si elle ne la comprenait pas réellement. De plus, l'idée que le même sort puisse arriver à son adorable Moon emplissait la jeune fille de panique et de peur. Sa chatte était tellement importante à ses yeux qu'elle ne supporterait pas de la perdre…

Des pas résonnèrent derrière eux, interrompant les pensées sombres d'Ana. Le banquet d'Halloween était maintenant terminé, et les étudiants retournaient dans leurs salles communes respectives pour se préparer à rejoindre le pays des rêves. Un flot d'élèves apparut dans le couloir, entourant le groupe d'amis. Un silence de plomb s'abattit entre les murs de pierre. Tous les yeux de la foule se tournèrent vers l'inscription murale et la peur et le dégout remplacèrent rapidement l'étonnement. Plusieurs cris se firent entendre et une vague de panique s'empara des étudiants.

\- « Ennemies de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe ! », s'exclama après un court silence une voix nasillarde qu'Ana reconnut immédiatement.

La demi-vélane se retourna pour faire face à Son Serpentard, qui s'était faufilé pour être au premier rang. Elle n'était pas en colère contre lui après cette intervention, malgré la dureté de ses mots et l'inutilité de ce propos. Non, elle avait juste besoin de le voir. Elle avait l'impression que croiser son regard les protégerait tous les deux de l'horreur qui venait de s'abattre sur l'école. Et surtout, elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Quand ses grands yeux verts rencontrèrent le regard froid du blond, celui-ci recula d'un pas, le visage stupéfié. Et pour la première fois, Ana lut de la peur sur le visage de Drago.

 **oOoOoO**

Pour la première fois, le banquet n'avait pas été si horrible que cela. Il s'était même presque amusé, mais c'était en grande partie grâce à Zabini, qui avait passé la soirée à faire peur à cette peste de Parkinson. Depuis leur dispute, Drago refusait d'adresser la parole à sa camarade à tête de bouledogue. Il lui en voulait beaucoup trop pour son comportement, et il attendait des excuses de sa part. Et comme cette dernière n'en attendait pas moins, la situation entre eux ne s'arrangeait pas. La voir pousser des petits cris stridents et ridicules avait donc beaucoup amusé Drago, qui était d'un naturel sadique.

Drago avançait maintenant d'un pas décidé pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Par ce temps pluvieux et humide, cette dernière n'était pas la pièce la plus agréable du château, mais il avait apprit à s'y sentir bien et à la considérer comme chez lui. Il n'avait pas le choix après tout, puisqu'il était contraint de faire ses études dans cette école. Et à cet instant, il avait même hâte de retrouver son fauteuil favori, juste à coté de l'immense cheminée de pierre. Heureusement que ce château regorgeait d'elfe de maison pour alimenter les cheminées, sinon la Salle Commune des Serpentard aurait été un véritable enfer.

Soudain la foule devant lui s'arrêta, lui bloquant le passage. Ce contretemps agaça énormément Drago, qui poussa un bruyant soupir pour manifester son mécontentement. Il n'avait pas que cela à faire, il voulait se reposer auprès du feu, et n'avait aucune envie de rester dans ce couloir miteux pendant des heures. Afin de vérifier ce qui contrarié ses plans de ses propres yeux, Drago se faufila dans la foule pour rejoindre le premier rang. Il avait bien l'intention de faire comprendre que ce ralentissement était tout simplement inacceptable, et à faire payer celui ou celle qui en était la cause. A cette heure de la soirée, il était inacceptable de se trouver ainsi bloqué, incapable de rejoindre son lit. Cette école allait vraiment de mal en pire, il allait devoir en parler à son père... cela ne pouvait plus continuer.

Quand il arriva au premier rang, il eut la joie de voir qu'Harry, Weas-laid et la Sang-de-Bourbe étaient au centre de l'action. Derrière eux, une grande inscription brillait sur le mur. Sous cet obscur message pendait pitoyablement l'horrible chatte du concierge. Les visages des trois mauviettes étaient contactés par la peur, ce qui réjouit Drago. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage, et son regard devint froid et dur. Il venait de reprendre son masque de Serpentard.

\- « Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe ! », déclara-t-il en ricanant, très heureux – finalement - de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Une vague de joie soudaine envahie le Serpentard. Depuis sa dispute avec McGregor, il s'était montré beaucoup plus distant envers ses ennemis, et avait même cessé de leur faire des réflexions. Il ne faisait pas cela pour faire plaisir à la Gryffondor. Il n'avait que faire de son opinion et de son avis, mais il en avait assez de se faire sermonner à chacune de leurs rencontres. Il ne supportait plus d'entendre les réflexions et les jugements de la demi-vélane, qui avait toujours un avis sur tout. Et comme il avait besoin d'elle pour faire ses devoirs et réussir ses sorts, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de la rejoindre deux fois par semaine. Pour sa tranquillité, mieux fallait donc laisser le trio en paix.

Mais ce soir, il avait enfin sa vengeance. Les trois lionceaux étaient piégés, et il n'y était pour rien. McGregor ne pourra donc rien lui reprocher cette fois ci. Elle ne pourra pas lui faire ses réflexions habituelles, elle ne pourra pas une nouvelle fois donner raisons à ses douteux amis. Elle serait même obligée d'admettre que ces trois là n'étaient pas fréquentables. Ces trois abrutis s'étaient attirés des ennuis tout seul, et ils allaient certainement être renvoyés. Drago n'aurait donc plus à les supporter ou à les croiser dans les couloirs. Cette école allait enfin devenir vivable. Cette soirée était décidément l'une des meilleures qu'il ait pu passer dans ce château atroce, plein de personnes insignifiantes et inutiles. Et trois d'entre elles allaient enfin disparaitre de sa vue…

Un large sourire mauvais ne quittait plus ses lèvres, et il regardait ses ennemis d'un regard mauvais, la tête haute. Il était tellement content de ce qu'il leur arrivait. Même si cette inscription était pour le moins effrayante, voir ses pires ennemies dans l'embarra était une vraie joie pour le Serpentard. Et pour une fois, la chaleur dans son ventre se faisait sentir sans que la Gryffondor soit présente. Preuve que finalement, elle n'en était pas forcement la cause, ce qui était également rassurant.

Soudain, une forme bougea dans l'ombre à gauche du trio. Un froid immense s'installa dans le ventre de Drago, remplaçant l'apaisante chaleur et effaçant immédiatement son sourire sournois et son bien-être. Il se sentit soudain démuni, paniqué et triste. Ce qu'il avait pu être bête… soudain tout prit un sens à ses yeux. Ses angoisses des semaines passées s'expliquées enfin, et il lui semblait enfin comprendre ce qui l'avait tourmenté pendant tout ce temps. Le cauchemar qu'il faisait depuis le début de l'année était en train de se dérouler devant ses yeux, et ses pires craintes devenaient réalité.

Devant lui, Ana était immobile et affreusement pâle. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes, et ses dents étaient serrées par l'angoisse. Elle le regardait d'un regard suppliant et inquiet. Son visage, en temps normal si enthousiaste et joyeux était devenu triste et morne. Elle était à peine reconnaissable…

« Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde »…


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Alors oui, le chapitre a un petit peu de retard, mais vraiment, hier je n'ai pas pu publier. Je m'en excuse grandement, et j'espère que pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre vous plaira.

Comme d'habitude, je vais commencer par répondre à vos Reviews, qui m'ont fait très très très plaisir. J'espère vous lire à nouveau très vite, que ce soit sur la page Facebook, ou ici même !

Aller, on y va !

\- SweetDream-Chan : ahah, tu fais des travaux en ce moment ? J'espère que tout se passe bien, et que ce chapitre te permettra de prendre un peu de repos bien mérité ! Merci pour cette Review, et j'ai hâte de te lire à nouveau !

\- Ju : Une grande habituée des Reviews… J'adore ça ! Et je dois dire que je suis aussi super pressée de lire ta prochaine review ! Heureuse que mon récit te plaise toujours, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui là !

\- Maellys : et bien je te réponds : Vivement ta prochaine Review ! Hâte de te lire à nouveau, en espérant ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre !

Voilà, voilà ! Merci à vous 3 pour ces reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touché ! J'ai hâte de vous lire à nouveau !

Je vous laisse maintenant retrouver Ana et Drago…

Bonne lecture !

Blii =)

PS : tous les passages entre guillemets sont directement tiré de l'écrit de J.K Rowling, et ne sont donc pas de ma plume =)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

\- « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, ici ? »

Ce cri rompit le lourd silence qui s'était abattu dans le couloir de pierre, soudain devenu étouffant et obscur. Plus personne ne parlait, et tous gardaient les yeux rivés sur le mur portant l'effrayante inscription. Tous, sauf Ana et Drago, qui se regardaient droit dans les yeux, comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre, le regard sombre et le visage crispé par inquiétude. Ils n'arrivaient pas à rompre le lien oculaire qui les unissait, qui semblait les rendre plus fort, plus courageux. Aucun d'eux n'aurait su dire ce qu'il se passait, mais ils avaient une certitude : ils allaient avoir besoin l'un de l'autre.

Drago avait beaucoup de mal à admettre cette idée. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit, et qui avait toujours refusé d'être dépendant à quiconque se retrouvait maintenant piégé. Et même s'il n'en avait aucune envie, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il se sentait maintenant chargé d'une lourde mission. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer à Poudlard. Et maintenant, il devait rester uni à la Gryffondor, quoi qu'il se passe. Il devait la protéger. C'était devenu son rôle, son but.

Rusard arriva en courant, heureux de pouvoir distribuer des punitions aux étudiants qui n'avaient toujours pas rejoints leurs dortoirs malgré l'heure tardive et le couvre-feu. Punir et sanctionner était son passe-temps favori, et les voir cette attroupement d'élèves dans ce couloir était signe qu'il allait pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie. C'était donc une excellente soirée qui s'annonçait pour lui. Mais lorsque l'homme aux cheveux rares et gras et au visage fin arriva au centre de la scène, son visage se transforma. La joie fut remplacée par la rage, l'horreur et la tristesse. Ses yeux brillèrent soudain d'un nouvel éclat, et sa mâchoire se crispa.

\- « Ma chatte ! Ma chatte ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma chatte ? » s'exclama le concierge d'une voix horrifié et soudain très aigüe. « Vous ! C'est vous qui avez assassiné ma chatte ! Vous l'avez tuée ! Et maintenant, c'est moi qui vais vous tuer ! Je vais…

\- Argus ! »

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, suivi de plusieurs professeurs firent alors leur apparitions, traversant le groupe d'élèves d'un pas rapide. Le grand sorcier détacha délicatement Miss Teigne du mur, et la posa doucement sur le sol pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie. Le visage du directeur, d'un naturel joyeux et enthousiaste était soudain devenu sérieux et grave. Le silence était de marbre, et tous les étudiants regardaient leur directeur, les yeux écarquillés, attendant avec appréhension une explication. Après un court instant, Dumbledore se redressa lentement, et déclara d'une voix forte et ferme :

\- « Venez avec moi, Argus. Vous aussi, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger.

\- Mon bureau est juste à coté, Monsieur le Directeur. Si vous souhaitez l'utiliser… », s'empressa de dire Lockhart, d'une voix forte et fière.

Les élèves s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le directeur, Rusard et le trio qui partirent à grands pas vers le bureau du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, sans un mot ni un regard pour les autres étudiants. Puis la foule de dissipa lentement, emmenée par les préfets des quatre maisons. Il était maintenant temps de retrouver les Salles Communes, il n'y avait plus rien à voir ni à apprendre ici. Ana et Drago ne bougèrent pas, se regardant toujours dans les yeux, inquiets.

\- Viens Ana, murmura Marie en caressant doucement le bras de son amie. Allons-nous coucher maintenant.

\- Laissez la, Miss Smith, déclara Minerva McGonagall en voyant la scène. Laissez-les. Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de parler et de se retrouver seuls quelques instants. Je veillerai sur elle, ne vous en faites pas. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre Salle Commune l'esprit tranquille. Miss McGregor vous rejoindra dans quelques instants.

Marie lança un regard reconnaissant et un sourire complice à son professeur de métamorphose. Elle était la seule à savoir le lien de parenté qui unissait Ana à cette femme au visage strict et au chignon serré. Mais surtout, elle était la seule à connaitre l'existence de la Prophétie des McGregors, qui liée son amie au Serpentard le plus détesté de l'école. Et ce soir, en voyant le visage du garçon, elle comprenait soudain ce que la demi-vélane lui trouvait. Elle voyait enfin le garçon qu'Ana lui avait si souvent décrit : simple, naturel, et le regard presque doux. Elle venait de rencontrer le Drago Malefoy qu'Ana était la seule à connaitre. Un Drago qui lui plaisait beaucoup plus que celui qu'elle connaissait jusqu'à maintenant. La jeune sorcière partit donc avec les autres Gryffondors, laissant Ana seule dans le couloir avec Son Serpentard.

Une fois seuls dans le couloir, Ana fit un pas vers Son Serpentard, les yeux toujours perdu dans les yeux gris du garçon. Sa gorge était serrée par l'angoisse, et elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de se sentir protéger, mais surtout de s'assurer qu'il était bien présent, face à elle. Sain et sauf.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Drago, dans un murmure.

\- Et toi ? répondit Ana sur le même ton.

\- Ne reste pas avec eux, répliqua Drago d'un ton soudain dur.

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- Ne reste pas avec eux. Potter, Weasley et Granger. Eloigne-toi d'eux. Maintenant. Ecoute ce que je te dis.

Le ton de Drago était devenu dur, mais ne contenait aucune méchanceté. Il était en train de mettre en garde la Gryffondor, de lui donner un ordre qu'il espérait sans réponse.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Ana, la voix tremblante, ayant de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses larmes.

\- Le message est clair, non ? répondit Drago, en désignant le message mural du menton.

\- Ça ne les concerne peut-être pas…

\- Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes les premiers à le découvrir ? Tu ne trouve pas ça étrange que Potter se retrouve toujours dans des situations aussi compliquée ? Et tu sais qu'il a beaucoup d'ennemis.

Ana était soudain perdue. Elle n'aimait pas se faire dicter sa conduite, et encore moins par Drago. Elle avait toujours été une personne autonome et fière et ne comptait pas changer cela, même pour lui. Cependant, elle était obligée d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas tord. Et le comportement d'Harry l'avait énormément effrayée ce soir. Il avait entendu des voix. Des voix qui avaient annoncé un meurtre. Des voix que personne à part lui n'avait entendues. Tout cela n'avait rien de normal, même dans le monde magique. Et ce message n'avait rien de rassurant. Quelque chose de grave était en train de se passer dans le château. Quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Quelque chose qui mettait tous les étudiants en danger.

\- Je dis ça pour toi McGregor… se justifia Drago en baissant les yeux, les joues rougissantes.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? Sur tout ça ? demanda Ana, en fixant Son Serpentard d'un regard perplexe.

\- Non. Et même si c'était le cas je ne pourrais rien te dire…

\- Miss McGregor, Mr Malefoy, déclara une voix stricte derrière eux. Il est temps de retourner dans vos dortoirs maintenant. Il est tard.

Minerva McGonagall se tenait derrière eux. Elle avait abandonné son masque de professeur strict et semblait tout aussi inquiète que les deux adolescents. Ses joues étaient rougies, ses yeux brillaient à la lumière des flambeaux. Elle regardait les deux sorciers avec un air de bienveillance, un discret sourire sur le coin de ses minces lèvres roses.

\- Et veillez à ne pas vous attirer d'ennuis, termina-t-elle en regardant les deux adolescents partir en direction de leurs dortoirs respectifs.

 **oOoOoO**

Ana retrouva Marie, installée seule dans un des canapés de la Salle Commune. Malgré l'heure tardive, il restait encore beaucoup d'étudiants dans la pièce. Tous semblaient sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir, et cherchaient des explications en discutant à voix basses. Malheureusement, personne ne comprenait réellement ce que signifiait le message, et encore moins pourquoi et comment la chatte de Rusard s'était retrouvée dans cette situation, si horrible et effrayante. Certaines mauvaises langues accusaient Harry d'être la cause de cette scène d'horreur. D'autres attendaient tout simplement son retour pour avoir des informations plus précises. L'ambiance était lourde et étouffante. La peur s'était emparée des Gryffondors.

\- Alors ? demanda Marie en regardant son amie d'un air inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, avec Drago ?

\- Il me demande de ne plus rester avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, soupira Ana. De m'éloigner d'eux.

\- Pourquoi ? Il se permet de te donner des ordres maintenant ?

\- Visiblement… il dit que le message est clair, expliqua Ana. Il dit que si je reste avec eux, je risque de m'attirer des ennuis. Que ce n'est pas une coïncidence si ce sont eux qui ont découvert le message et Miss Teigne...

Marie regarda son amie d'un air perplexe. Visiblement, elle aussi était perdue suite à ses paroles et aux avertissements de Drago. C'était tout simplement incompréhensible. Elles avaient toutes deux passées la soirée avec eux, et ne les avaient jamais quittés. Il était donc tout simplement impossible qu'ils aient quelque chose à voir avec cela. Ils étaient innocents, c'était une certitude pour les deux sorcières. La mise en garde de Drago semblait donc ridicule et absurde.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui lui fait dire ça ? demanda Marie après un court silence. Il sait quelque chose ?

\- Il me dit que non, et que si c'était le cas il ne pourrait pas me le dire de toute façon. Mais j'avoue que je suis assez perdue. Est-ce que tu comprends ce qui est arrivé à Harry ce soir toi ? Cette histoire de voix, qui annonce un meurtre… ça fait froid dans le dos.

\- Non, c'est vrai que c'est assez étrange. Ce n'est jamais bon signe d'entendre des voix, même ici.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Tu as entendu quelque chose, toi ?

\- Absolument rien, et Ron et Hermione non plus.

\- Et moi non plus, je n'ai rien entendu. Tout cela n'annonce rien de bon…

Ana s'allongea sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de sa meilleure amie. Tout cela était très étrange. Et ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus, c'est pourquoi Dumbledore ne leur avait pas demandé de le suivre avec le trio. Après tout, elles étaient avec eux au moment de la découverte, et elles aussi auraient donc dû être convoquées. Si le trio était soupçonné, elles devraient d'être, elles aussi.

\- Si tu te demande pourquoi Dumbledore ne nous a pas convoquées, j'ai la réponse si tu veux, déclara Marie en souriant gentiment, comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de son amie.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ? demanda Ana surprise.

\- Il n'y avait qu'à vous regarder avec Drago… vous aviez l'air tellement… inquiets tous les deux. Ça t'a disculpée tout de suite. L'innocence se lisait dans tes yeux, c'était une évidence. Et comme je te suis partout, c'est pareil pour moi. Si tu es innocente, je le suis aussi.

Pour la première fois depuis l'incident, Ana ne put retenir son sourire. Marie avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur elle. Elle l'apaisait, la réconfortait, et surtout, lui redonnait le sourire, même dans les pires moments. Et en cet instant de doute et d'angoisse, elle ne pouvait que remercier son destin de lui avoir offert cette amie merveilleuse. Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de rencontrer une personne aussi formidable que Marie Smith. Et elle avait eu cette chance.

Peu à peu, la salle commune se vida. La fatigue avait eu raison de la curiosité des étudiants. Il ne restait donc plus que Marie et Ana, confortablement installées sur un canapé à attendre le retour de leurs amis. Elles espéraient vivement qu'il ne leur arriverait rien de grave. Après tout, ils n'avaient fais que découvrir la scène avant tout le monde, ils n'avaient rien fais de mal. Ils ne méritaient donc aucune punition… cependant, les deux sorcières ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Les choses étaient beaucoup trop graves pour que Dumbledore ne fasse rien et les laisse partir sans réponse.

C'est vers minuit que le tableau de la Grosse Dame se retourna bruyamment, ouvrant le passage au trio, les yeux bordés de cerne et le visage crispé par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse. Ils semblaient tous les trois épuisés, mais surtout effrayés.

\- Harry, Ron, Hermione ! s'exclamèrent Ana et Marie en cœur en se levant et en se précipitant vers leurs amis tant attendus.

\- Oh, doucement, ronchonna Ron en plaçant ses bras devant lui pour faire barrage aux deux sorcières. Laissez-nous nous asseoir au moins. Nous avons besoin de souffler un peu.

Le trio prit place sur le canapé le plus proche de la cheminée. Marie et Ana prirent place sur les fauteuils face à eux, penchées en avant et le regard curieux. Elles n'avaient qu'une hâte : entendre le récit de leurs amis. Elles espéraient ainsi avoir un début d'explication sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Elles espéraient pouvoir être rassurées.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ana d'une voix douce pour ne pas brusquer ses amis, qui avaient l'air dans tous leurs états.

\- Nous ne savons pas vraiment, soupira Hermione d'un ton las.

\- Quoi ? Ils ne vous ont rien dis durant tout ce temps ? demanda Marie, vivement. Ça fait presque une heure et demi que vous êtes partis.

\- La seule chose que nous savons c'est que Miss Teigne n'est pas morte, déclara Harry d'une voix neutre. Elle a été pétrifiée.

\- Pétrifiée ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Ana, interloquée.

\- Personne ne le sait, répondit Hermione. Ils n'en pas ont pas dis plus. Le point positif, c'est que c'est la seule chose qui nous a disculpés. Aucun d'entre nous ne sait faire cela. C'est de la magie noire, très noire. Et des étudiants de deuxième année ne peuvent pas réussir un tel sort, c'est beaucoup trop complexe. Bon, bien-sûr j'ai déjà lu quelque chose là-dessus à la bibliothèque, mais je ne l'ai jamais mis en pratique. Et je ne compte pas le faire d'ailleurs. C'est tellement atroce…

\- Et cette histoire de « Chambre des Secrets » ? demanda Marie, de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Personne n'a abordé une seule fois le sujet, répondit Ron en soupirant. A croire que personne n'a vu l'inscription. Ils ont seulement parlé de Miss Teigne.

\- Ce qui est encore plus étonnant, c'est que Rogue nous a presque défendu… ajouta Harry, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Tu ne me feras JAMAIS croire ça ! déclara Marie.

\- Je t'assure, répondit Harry en souriant discrètement. Il a dit que nous nous étions juste trouvés « au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ». Et aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraitre, c'est entièrement vrai.

\- Mais il a quand même voulu t'interdire de jouer au Quidditch, ajouta Hermione en riant malgré l'angoisse.

\- Voilà qui me semble beaucoup plus plausible, termina Ana, en riant à son tour.

\- Et maintenant… nous avons la preuve que Rusard est un Cracmol ! conclut Ron.

Les amis laissèrent enfin retomber la pression qui les avait envahies toute la soirée et explosèrent d'un rire sincère et contagieux. Cette soudaine bonne humeur leur faisait énormément de bien, et même si ce rire n'effaçait pas l'horreur qui venait de s'abattre dans le château, chacun regagna son lit, le cœur un peu léger.

 **oOoOoO**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de la pétrification de Miss Teigne et de l'étrange inscription. Rusard ne quittait maintenant plus l'endroit où sa chatte avait été retrouvée pétrifiée, certainement dans l'espoir de voir apparaître le coupable qui reviendrait sur le lieu du crime, et que le concierge comptait poursuivre en lui donnant des coups de balais sur le crane. Rusard avait aussi essayé – désespérément – d'effacer l'horrible inscription sur le mur. Mais rien n'y faisait, le message restait intact, aussi visible et reluisant qu'au premier jour. Contrarié – et par l'inefficacité de son nettoyage, et par l'absence de coupable pour Miss Teigne – Rusard distribué encore plus de punitions et de retenus qu'en temps normal – ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Tous les motifs étaient bons pour punir les étudiants : un lacet défait, un regard trop insistant, où même tout simplement passer dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. Personne n'était épargné.

Mais ce qui était arrivé à Miss Teigne avait bien d'autres conséquences. Ginny, la petite sœur si lunatique de Ron ne cessait de pleurer sur le sort de l'animal. Selon son frère, la jeune rouquine était une grande passionnée des chats, et savoir qu'il était arrivé quelque chose d'aussi atroce à l'un d'eux la rendait très triste et émotive. Cependant, Ana ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la dernière de la famille Weasley très étrange. Après tout, elle ne connaissait presque pas Miss Teigne, et personne ne portait vraiment cette chatte dans son cœur. La chatte du concierge était presque aussi fuie que son propriétaire, il n'y avait donc aucun sens à se mettre dans un tel état. Même si on adorait ces animaux à moustache et que ce qui lui était arrivé était abominable.

Hermione passait encore plus de temps à la bibliothèque – si c'était possible - à faire des recherches sur les pétrifications et sur la Chambre des Secrets. Elle voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à Miss Teigne et comprendre l'inscription murale. Il lui semblait avoir déjà lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_ , mais elle était incapable de s'en rappelait précisément. Elle voulait donc absolument percer rapidement ce mystère et découvrir de quoi il s'agissait, en espérant que cela permettrait d'éviter de nouvelles attaques. Et pour elle, elle ne pouvait trouver de réponses à ses questions que dans les épais manuels poussiéreux de la bibliothèque.

Quant à Ana, elle essayait tant bien que mal d'oublier cette horrible soirée, qui lui faisait encore faire des cauchemars. Elle avait cependant remarqué que depuis l'événement, elle croisait beaucoup plus souvent Drago dans les couloirs du château. Elle avait même parfois l'impression que Son Serpentard la suivait – ce qui était totalement absurde quand on connaissait le caractère du sorcier. Elle savait que Drago s'inquiétait réellement pour elle depuis cette horrible soirée, mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le garçon avait si soudainement changé de comportement. Lui d'un ordinaire si froid était en quelques secondes devenu protecteur et inquiet pour elle. Il voulait certainement s'assurer qu'elle suivait sa mise en garde, et qu'elle ne fréquentait plus le trio.

Pour le rassurer, Ana avait décidé de suivre son conseil, et avait prit ses distances vis-à-vis d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle ne les délaissait pas totalement, mais elle évitait de se promener avec eux dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle espérait ainsi rassurer Son Serpentard. Mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait aussi remarqué que ces trois là avaient la fâcheuse tendance de se retrouver dans des situations inextricables et dangereuses. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas revivre une soirée comme elle l'avait vécu.

 **oOoOoO**

\- Ce cours est interminable… se lamenta Marie en posant sa tête sur le parchemin posé sur son bureau. Je n'en peux plus, je veux sortir d'ici…

\- Il ne reste qu'une demi-heure, la rassura Ana en continuant de prendre des notes, le visage concentré.

\- Mais comment tu fais ? s'exclama Marie en la regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Comment je fais quoi ?

\- Etre aussi attentive, continuer à prendre des notes, sans avoir envie de t'endormir sur ta table.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, rit la demi-vélane.

Il était vrai que ce cours était de loin le plus ennuyeux de Poudlard. Le professeur Binns, le seul professeur fantôme du château, récitait le même cours depuis plusieurs siècles d'une voix monocorde et ennuyeuse, ne donnant aucune vie à sa matière. Et l'histoire de la magie n'était pas non plus très dynamique. Mais Ana était l'une des rares étudiantes à suivre le cours avec attention et à prendre des notes, à la grande stupéfaction de la plupart de ses amis, qui finissaient toujours par s'endormir sur leur bureau.

Soudain, Hermione, assise deux rangs devant les deux sorcières, leva vivement la main en sursautant. Une telle intervention n'arrivait jamais durant ce cours, et cela eu l'effet de réveiller l'ensemble des élèves qui regardaient maintenant leur camarade d'un air ahuri. Même le professeur Binns semblait surprit de l'initiative de la jeune sorcière, et marqua un court instant de silence en observant son élève comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

\- « Oui, Miss, euh… dit le professeur en levant la tête.

\- Granger, professeur. J'aurais voulu vous demander si vous pouviez nous dire quelque chose sur la Chambre des Secrets, lança Hermione d'une voix claironnante. »

Tous les élèves ouvrirent grand les yeux en observant leur camarade, cette fois parfaitement réveillés et interloqués. Les rumeurs sur l'inscription s'étaient calmées depuis quelque temps, et entendre Hermione aborder ce sujet aussi facilement laissait tout le monde perplexe. Cependant, les étudiants étaient – pour la première fois – à l'écoute, et étaient maintenant pressés d'entendre le récit du professeur Binns. Le mystère sur cette mystérieuse salle était toujours complet, et la curiosité des étudiants étaient piquée à vif.

\- « Je fais des cours sur l'histoire de la magie, dit-il de sa voix sifflante. Je m'occupe de faits, Miss Granger, pas de mythes ou de légendes.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur. », poursuivit Hermione alors que le professeur reprenait son cours. « Mais les légendes ne sont-elles pas toujours fondées sur des faits ? ».

La salle était maintenant complètement silencieuse, et tous regardaient le fantôme avec intérêt, maintenant impatient d'entendre sa voix monocorde. Cela devait être la première fois – de son vivant comme de sa mort – qu'il captivait autant l'intérêt de ses élèves. Le professeur regardait Hermione avec les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Il n'avait certainement pas l'habitude d'être interrompu durant sa classe, et il semblait ne pas savoir comment réagir.

\- « La légende dont vous parlez est tellement extravagante, tellement ridicule… », commença le professeur en regardant la classe pendu à ses lèvres. « Eh bien, soit… Voyons… que pourrais-je vous dire sur la Chambre de Secrets ? Comme vous le savez tous, Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans – la date précise n'est pas connue – par les quatre plus grands mages et sorcières de l'époque. Les quatre maisons de l'école portent leurs noms : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Ils ont bâti ce château ensemble, hors de la vue des Moldus, car en ce temps-là, les gens du peuple avaient peur de la magie et les sorciers subissaient de terribles persécutions. Pendant quelques années, les fondateurs de l'école travaillèrent ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie. Ils recherchaient des jeunes gens qui montraient des dons pour la magie et ils les faisaient venir au château pour assurer leur éducation. Mais peu à peu, des désaccords apparurent. Un conflit éclata entre Serpentard et les autres. Serpentard voulait qu'on se montre plus sélectif dans le choix des élèves admis à Poudlard. Il pensait que le savoir magique devait être réservé aux familles de sorciers et à elles seules. Il ne voulait pas prendre d'élèves nés de parents moldus car il estimait qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Au bout d'un moment, une grave dispute à ce sujet opposa Serpentard à Gryffondor, et Serpentard finit par quitter l'école. »

Ana avait l'impression d'entendre l'histoire de la Prophétie de sa famille. Elle avait déjà entendu cette histoire des centaines de fois. Son père la lui avait racontée presque chaque soir quand elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Et sa grand-mère la lui avait encore rappelée récemment. Car cette discorde entre Gryffondor et Serpentard – à l'origine très amis et très proches – était à l'origine de la Prophétie qui touchait sa famille depuis maintenant plusieurs siècles. En effet, les McGregors liaient les deux maisons ennemies en unissant par le mariage un homme de la maison Serpentard et une femme Gryffondor. Cependant, Ana n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une soi-disant Chambre des Secrets, et attendait la suite des explications avec impatience.

\- « Voilà ce qu'on peut dire à partir de sources historiques dignes de foi, reprit le professeur. Mais ces faits authentiques ont été obscurcis par la légende, hautement fantaisiste de la Chambre des Secrets. D'après cette légende, Serpentard aurait aménagé une salle cachée dans le château, une salle dont les autres ne connaissaient pas l'existence. Serpentard aurait ensuite scellé l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets de telle sorte que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que son authentique héritier arrive à l'école. Seul l'héritier de Serpentard aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la Chambre et d'utiliser la chose horrible qu'elle contient pour chasser de l'école ceux qui ne seraient pas dignes d'étudier la magie. »

La salle était extrêmement silencieuse. Tous les élèves regardaient leur professeur avec intérêt, et un sentiment de malaise régnait dans la pièce. Encore une fois, la maison Serpentard faisait parler d'elle, et encore une fois, ce n'était pas d'une façon positive et gratifiante. Tous n'attendaient que la suite du discours du professeur, impatients d'obtenir plus d'informations sur cette pièce secrète et cachée depuis tant de temps.

\- « Bien-sûr, tout cela est totalement absurde, reprit le professeur d'un air agacé. Comme vous vous en doutez, l'école a été fouillée de fond en comble par les sorciers les plus érudits, pour essayer de découvrir cette prétendue Chambre des Secrets. Et la conclusion, c'est qu'elle n'existe pas. Ce n'est qu'une affabulation destinée à faire peur aux naïfs.

\- Monsieur, dit alors Hermione, qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement par « la chose horrible » qui se trouverait dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

\- Ce serait une sorte de montre que seul l'héritier de Serpentard aurait le pouvoir de faire obéir. Mais je puis vous l'assurer : cette chose n'existe pas. Il n'y a ni monstre, ni Chambre des Secrets. »

Ana n'écoutait désormais plus. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait soudain très peur. Pourquoi Drago lui avait demandé de ne pas rester avec Harry, Ron et Hermione s'il ne savait rien sur cette étrange histoire? Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'ils seraient les premiers visés suite à l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait dire à Drago que les membres du trio étaient les « ennemies de l'héritier » ? Ana venait se prendre conscience que la recommandation de Son Serpentard était très étrange, et surtout suspecte. Cette pensée provoqua un étrange frisson dans le creux de son ventre, à l'endroit même où la rassurante chaleur se faisait habituellement sentir.

\- A quoi tu pense ? murmura Marie en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

\- A la mise en garde de Drago, répondit Ana dans un souffle. Comment peut-il savoir qui seront les prochaines victimes suite à l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets ?

\- Tu l'as entendu Ana, tout cela n'existe pas, essaya de la rassurer Marie. Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague d'un étudiant à l'humour douteux et à la morale suspecte. Je suis sure que quelqu'un dans ce château doit bien rigoler de nous voir tous aussi inquiet. Un imbécile je te l'accorde.

\- Tu as peut-être raison…

\- Et puis, je sais que tu idolâtre ton Malefoy Ana, mais sérieusement ? Lui, l'héritier de Serpentard ? Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.

\- Et étrangement, moi non plus, rit Ana, quelque peu rassurée par les paroles de son amie.

oOoOoO

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle McGregor ?

\- Je te demande seulement si tu connaissais cette histoire ?

\- Bien sur que oui ! Tous les Serpentards la connaissent. Et d'où vient cette question, tellement existentielle et importante ?

\- Binns nous en a parlé tout à l'heure en cours.

\- Parce que tu écoutes les cours de Binns toi ?

Ana et Drago étaient assis cote à cote dans la salle de métamorphose. Comme chaque mercredi, ils s'étaient retrouvés pour travailler ensemble sur les différents devoirs que leur avaient donné les professeurs. Mais aujourd'hui, Ana n'avait aucune envie de travailler. Elle avait envie – et besoin – de parler avec Son Serpentard de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Et comme il semblait d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui, elle comptait bien en profiter pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle voulait s'assurer que ses doutes n'étaient pas fondés, et qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets et de monstre vengeur.

\- Et cette histoire m'a un peu déboussolée, avoua Ana en rougissant.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de perturbant là dedans, se moqua Drago en ricanant.

Ana n'était pas certaine de pouvoir parler ouvertement de ses doutes à Drago. Son humeur était tellement changeante qu'elle ne pouvait pas anticiper sa réaction. Il pouvait tout aussi bien la rassurer que se moquer d'elle méchamment. Pire, il y avait des risques que le garçon se braque et que cette discussion se termine en terrible dispute, comme cela avait été régulièrement le cas. Et cela, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Elle souhaitait conserver cette bonne entente qui semblait les lier depuis l'horrible soirée.

\- Et bien… commença Ana, peu sure d'elle. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dis…

\- Je dis tellement de chose, soupira Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- … concernant Harry, Ron et Hermione, termina Ana dans un souffle. Je me suis demandée comment tu pouvais savoir qui serait les victimes de l'héritier…

\- Et comment veux tu que je le sache ? répliqua Drago d'un ton sec.

\- Ne commence pas à t'énerver, Malefoy, le sermonna gentiment Ana. Je te pose cette question car tu m'as demandé de m'éloigner de mes amis. Et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu me demande une telle chose si tu ne sais rien.

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, McGregor, grogna Drago en détournant le regard, visiblement gêné par cette conversation. Fais ce que je te dis, c'est tout.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me donne des ordres, Malefoy. Si tu veux que j'écoute et que je fasse ce que tu me dis, il faut me donner une bonne raison de le faire.

Drago se leva brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise. Ce qu'Ana craignait été en train de se produire : Son Serpentard était en train de s'offusquer et de se braquer. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation, et le lui faisait savoir en s'énervant. Il fallait maintenant que la demi-vélane fasse attention à chacun de ses mots pour ne pas que leur discussion dégénère et se transforme en dispute.

\- Je ne mets pas ta parole en doute Malefoy, continua Ana sur un ton plus doux. Je suis morte de peur, c'est tout. Et j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Drago lui tournait le dos et regardait par la fenêtre. Cependant, Ana remarqua que ses mots n'avait pas été sans impact sur le garçon. Ses épaules s'étaient décontractées, et son allure générale semblait beaucoup moins fermée. Lentement, Drago se retourna pour faire face à la Gryffondor. Son visage était celui qu'elle aimait tant : doux, chaleureux et amicale. Dans ses yeux rayonnait une petite lueur qu'Ana n'avait encore jamais vue. En s'approchant de lui, elle comprit : il était tout simplement très inquiet.

\- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer McGregor, répondit Drago. C'est comme… une intuition. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu dois t'éloigner de tes petits copains le temps que cette histoire se résolve. Et je peux te dire une chose : je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec ça. Ni avec l'inscription sur le mur, ni avec cette stupide chatte, ni avec la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Tu me le promets ? demanda Ana, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir… ronchonna Drago.

Ana laissa couler ses larmes sur ses joues blanches. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. La demi-vélane était simplement soulagée. Les paroles de Drago avaient réussi à apaiser ses craintes, et elle était maintenant certaine qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans cette obscure histoire. Elle n'y avait jamais réellement cru, mais elle avait eu besoin d'entendre ces mots pour s'en rendre compte. Et elle voyait maintenant qu'il était réellement inquiet pour elle, ce qu'elle interpréter comme une preuve de son affection. Et même s'il n'était pas encore capable de le lui dire clairement, elle était heureuse de cette constatation. Elle n'était plus seule.

Pour le remercier, et aussi pour lui plaire encore davantage, elle se jura intérieurement de suivre sa demande, et de réellement prendre ses distances avec le trio. Même si cela lui faisait de la peine, et même si elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre ses amis. Il était bien trop important pour elle. Bien plus que cette amitié qui la lié au Survivant et à ses compagnons. Elle ne lui promettrait pas de ne plus les voir du tout, mais elle essayera de ne les voir qu'en cas de besoin, et dans des lieux surs. Pour rassurer Son Serpentard. Pour apaiser ses craintes. Et pour lui prouver qu'elle était prête à tout pour lui.

\- Merci, Malefoy, déclara Ana d'une petite voix après un cours silence. Merci pour toutes ces explications. Je vais prendre mes distances avec eux. Je ne te dis pas que je ne leur parlerai plus jamais, mais je ne prendrai pas de risque. Je te le promets.

Drago ne répondit rien, mais un léger sourire éclaira son visage pâle. Et même si aucun mot n'était sorti de sa bouche, Ana avait comprit que c'était sa façon à lui de la remercier à son tour.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

Et bien non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Aujourd'hui, je vous partage un chapitre « bonus ». D'une part parce que c'est bientôt Noël, et d'autre part pour me faire pardonner pour le retard du chapitre 9 !

Et aussi un peu pour avancer dans l'histoire… comme j'ai un peu d'avance sur les chapitres à venir, autant en profiter un peu !

Aujourd'hui, pas de réponse aux Reviews. Je le ferai dimanche, en réponse aux Reviews des chapitre 9 et 10 =)

Je ne vais donc pas vous faire un long blabla, et je vais vous laisser retourner à Poudlard pour retrouver vos personnages adorés !

Juste un rappel, on se retrouve bien dimanche prochain (le 25 décembre) pour le chapitre 11 ET pour l'OS spécialement rédigée pour Noël ! J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous !

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Blii =)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10_**

Le calme revint à Poudlard, et plus aucun évènement inquiétant ne se produisit dans les semaines qui suivirent la découverte de Miss Teigne. Comme elle l'avait promis, Ana avait prit ses distances avec le trio. Elle évitait au maximum d'être avec eux en dehors des heures de cours, et ne passait du temps en leurs compagnies que dans leur Salle Commune de leur maison, ou durant les repas. Cependant, ces derniers ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter ni même avoir remarqué le changement le comportement de la demi-vélane. Bien que légèrement vêxée, cette indifférence lui permettait de ne pas culpabiliser de cet éloignement soudain et inexpliqué.

Elle ne les voyait donc presque plus. En effet, le trio passait peu de temps dans la Salle Commune. Hermione ne quittait presque plus la bibliothèque, où elle faisait de nombreuses recherches sur la Chambre des Secrets et le monstre qu'elle contenait. Quant à Harry et Ron, ils occupaient la plupart de leur temps libre à vadrouiller dans les couloirs de l'école à la recherche de preuves et d'indices pouvant les mettre sur la piste du coupable. Ana les avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois croisés à l'endroit exact où Miss Teigne avait été découverte, à quatre pattes en train d'ausculter le sol de pierre et les recoins des murs. Il espérait y trouver un signe du descendant de Serpentard.

La seule à avoir du mal à accepter cette situation et cette distance était Marie, qui était révoltée à l'idée de devoir obéir aux exigences de Malefoy. En effet, cette dernière ne comprenait pas en quoi le trio pouvait être d'un quelconque danger pour sa meilleure amie, et donc la raison pour laquelle une distance entre eux était nécessaire. Elle trouvait donc la demande de Drago totalement absurde, et le faisait bien savoir, en râlant à longueur de journée.

\- Ana, c'est complètement absurde ! Comme si trois sorciers de deuxième année pouvaient te nuire ou te mettre en danger. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! D'accord ils se trouvent toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais ce n'est pas une raison de ne plus les voir et les fréquenter.

\- Je sais Marie, mais ça rassure Drago de me savoir loin d'eux… tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre si tu n'en as pas envie, tu peux aller avec eux… Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

\- C'est hors de question, je reste avec toi, c'est toi ma meilleure amie ! Et si tu risque quelque chose, je veux être là pour te défendre. Mais c'est quand même pénible de devoir obéir à Malefoy. J'espère bien que tu ne te laisseras pas faire comme ça toute ta vie, sinon tu vas finir complètement soumise et dépressive !

Ana rit en regardant son amie, le regard rempli de reconnaissance et d'amitié. Il aurait été difficile pour elle de rester seule dans la Salle Commune en sachant que ses meilleurs amis étaient en train de se promener et de rire dans le château. Cependant, elle ne comptait pas rompre la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Drago : elle savait que c'était la seule façon de le rassurer. Et elle avait aussi remarqué que ce dernier était beaucoup plus agréable avec elle depuis cette demande insolite. Il semblait avoir soudain prit conscience qu'elle faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour lui, et la remercier à sa façon – c'est-à-dire en étant beaucoup moins agressif et froid qu'en temps normal.

 **oOoOoO**

Ana et Marie étaient en train de terminer la rédaction de leur devoir de sortilège, installée dans la Salle Commune de la maison au lion. La pièce était presque vide, les étudiants profitant d'une des dernière après-midi ensoleillées de l'année pour jouer et se promener dans le parc. L'hiver arrivait à grand pas, et le froid était de plus en plus intense chaque jour. Mais en cette après-midi de Novembre, un soleil éblouissant régnait dans l'immensité du ciel bleu, incitant les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie à abandonner leurs devoirs pour prendre un bol d'air à l'extérieur.

Les deux amies avaient préféré rester à l'intérieur du château pour terminer leurs devoirs, bien au chaud près du feu. A cause des récents évènements, elles avaient pris beaucoup de retard dans leur travail scolaire et espéraient en avoir terminé rapidement. En effet, le premier match de Quidditch de la saison qui opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard allait se dérouler ce weekend, et les deux sorcières souhaitaient y assister l'esprit tranquille et serein. Ce match représentait beaucoup pour la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard, et notamment pour Ana. En effet, elle allait assister à la bataille entre les deux maisons ennemies que sa famille liait depuis des siècles.

\- Mais dis-moi ! s'exclama soudain Marie en levant le nez de son parchemin couvert de son écriture ronde. Tu vas soutenir quelle équipe samedi ?

\- Gryffondor bien-sûr, répondit Ana, l'air surpris. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Ton amoureux fait partie de l'équipe adverse. Tu aurais pu le soutenir lui…

\- Ce n'est pas mon amoureux, Marie, rit Ana.

\- Pas encore…

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire et se remirent rapidement au travail, impatiente de l'avoir terminé. Ce travail de sortilège était d'une rare difficulté, et très long à rédiger. Epuisée, Ana et Marie avaient hâte de replier leur parchemin pour ne plus jamais le rouvrir. Peu de temps après, Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent d'un pas décidé dans la salle commune et prirent place à leurs cotés en silence. Ron semblait d'une humeur massacrante, et ses joues avaient presque la même couleur de ses cheveux. Cependant, aucun des membres du trio ne dit un mot, et ils commencèrent à faire leurs devoirs, la mine renfermé et boudeuse.

Soudain, le parchemin de Ron prit feu, ce qui fit sursauter Ana, installée à sa droite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Ron ? s'exclama-t'elle en éloignant rapidement ses affaires pour qu'elles ne se retrouvent pas elles aussi en cendre.

\- C'est cette fichue baguette, pesta Ron avec colère en balançant le morceau de bois à travers la pièce. Dès que j'essais de lancer un sort, c'est une véritable catastrophe !

\- Il serait peut-être temps d'en acheter une nouvelle, hasarda Marie en aidant son ami à éteindre les flammes. Ta baguette ne tient que grâce à un morceau de scotch, c'est normal qu'elle ne fasse plus ce que tu lui demande.

Le rouquin souffla d'agacement, et referma bruyamment son livre, abandonnant visiblement ses devoirs et ses révisions pour aujourd'hui. Au grand étonnement de tous, Hermione l'imita aussitôt, et prit un air songeur, la main posée sous le menton et les yeux levés vers le ciel. Marie regarda son amie bouche bée. Hermione, qui était certainement la personne la plus studieuse de cette école, n'avait pas pour habitude d'abandonner un devoir avant que ce dernier ne soit complètement terminé. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'important pour que la sorcière n'ait pas le cœur et la motivation d'étudier.

\- « Je me demande qui veut renvoyer de Poudlard les Cracmols et les enfants de Moldus, dit Hermione à mi-voix, comme si elle poursuivait la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

\- Oui, ça, on se le demande… dit Ron en faisant semblant d'avoir l'air perplexe. Qui donc pense que les enfants de Moldus sont des moins-que-rien ?

\- Si tu parle de Malefoy… dit-elle.

\- Bien sûr que je parle de lui ! s'exclama Ron. Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe ! c'est ce qu'il a dit, non ? Il suffit de voir sa face de rat pour comprendre que c'est lui. »

A ses mots, Marie lâcha sa plume et posa discrètement une main réconfortante sur le genou de sa meilleure amie. En effet, Ana avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler ses émotions quand on insultait Son Serpentard devant elle. Hermione, elle aussi, lança un regard compatissant à Ana, en espérant que cela suffirait pour calmer sa colère et son agacement. Même si elle ne connaissait rien à la Prophétie ni à la relation qui unissait Ana et Drago, elle avait plusieurs fois remarqué que la demi-vélane était très affectée et contrariée lorsque quelqu'un insultait Malefoy en sa présence. Elle avait même subit les foudres de la demi-vélane qui avait vigoureusement défendu le Serpentard.

\- « Malefoy, l'héritier de Serpentard ? murmura Hermione, d'un ton sceptique.

\- Regarde sa famille, dit Harry. Ils sont tous passés par Serpentard. Malefoy s'en vante tout le temps. ils pourraient très bien être des descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Son père est assez malfaisant pour ça. »

\- Serpentard ne veut pas dire malfaisant, intervint Ana, en serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère. Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des êtres abjects et répugnants, adepte de la magie noire.

\- « C'est peut être eux qui possèdent la clé de la Chambre des Secret depuis des siècles ! » dit Ron, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les paroles d'Ana. « Ils doivent se la passer de père en fils.

\- C'est possible, dit Hermione avec prudence. »

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Marie, les yeux écarquillés. Tu ne vas quand même pas croire ça ? C'est totalement absurde. Malefoy, héritier de l'un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps ? Ce n'est même pas envisageable.

\- Et je peux vous garantir que Malefoy n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets et de monstre vengeur, continua Ana en essayant de garder son calme.

\- C'est vrai que toi tu le fréquente un peu plus que nous, souligna Hermione en souriant gentiment à son amie. Tu dois donc le connaitre un peu mieux.

\- Et je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter… soupira Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! répliqua Harry d'un ton impatient. Nous sommes surs, Ron et moi, que Malefoy est l'héritier de Salazar. Ça ne peut être que lui. « Mais comment le prouver ? ».

Le jeune garçon avait un air sombre et résolu. Il semblait tellement sur de lui : Drago était à l'origine de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets et de toutes ces horribles attaques qui s'abattait sur le château. Pour lui, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Ana soupira d'exaspération en essayant de garder son calme. Le trio savait qu'Ana retrouvait Drago pour travailler sur les différents devoirs, suite à la demande du directeur Dumbledore. Cependant, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir l'écouter aujourd'hui, ni prendre en compte son opinion. Pourtant, d'eux tous, elle était celle qui connaissait le mieux le Serpentard. S'il avait quelque chose à voir là dedans, elle aurait été au courant. Drago était suffisamment vantard et prétentieux pour le clamer haut et fort. Et elle trouvait absurde et révoltante la façon dont ses deux amis l'accuser aussi gravement, sans aucune preuve tangible et fondée.

\- « Il y a peut être un moyen, suggéra Hermione en baissant la voix. Bien sûr, ce sera difficile. Et dangereux, très dangereux. Il faudrait violer une bonne cinquantaine d'articles du règlement de l'école.

\- Dans un mois, ou deux, tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer ce que tu as en tête, dit Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Très bien. Alors, écoutez-moi. Ce qu'il faudrait c'est que nous puissions pénétrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour poser quelques questions à Malefoy sans qu'il s'aperçoive que c'est nous.

\- C'est complètement impossible, dit Harry tandis que Ron éclatait de rire.

\- Non, justement, répondit Hermione. Il faudrait simplement un peu de Polynectar.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix. »

\- Hermione, tu n'es pas sérieuse ? s'exclama Ana en ouvrant grand les yeux. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. C'est totalement impossible…

\- Ana, je ne crois pas non plus que Malefoy soit l'héritier de Serpentard. Mais le seul moyen de le prouver est de lui faire avouer… Et il ne le fera jamais s'il sait que c'est nous. Et sans vouloir te contrarier, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il te l'avoue à toi non plus. Il sait que tu es notre amie, il ne te dira rien qui puisse le mettre en faute auprès de nous.

\- Est-ce que vous allez vous décidez à nous dire de quoi vous parler ? demanda Harry.

\- « Le Polynectar permet de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Réfléchissez un peu ! on pourrait se transformer en trois élèves de Serpentard sans que personne ne sache que c'est nous. Malefoy nous dirait sûrement tout ce qu'on veut savoir. Il doit passer son temps à se vanter dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

\- Ça me parait un peu louche, ton histoire de Polynectar, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Et si on gardait à tout jamais l'apparence de trois élèves de Serpentard ?

\- L'effet disparait au bout d'un moment, assura Hermione. Mais ce sera très difficile d'obtenir la recette de la potion. Rogue a dit qu'elle figurait dans un livre intitulé _Les Potions de grands pouvoirs_ qui doit sûrement se trouver dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque. »

\- Et comment tu compte te rendre dans la réserve ? demanda Marie d'un air sceptique. Il faut une autorisation d'un professeur pour y avoir accès, et aucun d'entre eux ne te la donnera. Nous n'avons pas besoin des livres de la réserve en deuxième année

\- « Difficile de faire croire qu'on a besoin de ce livre si ce n'est pas pour fabriquer une potions, dit Ron.

\- Si on fait semblant de s'intéresser uniquement à la théorie, on aura peut être une chance, dit Hermione.

\- Aucun prof ne croira jamais ça. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit idiot ! »

\- Dans ce cas, demandez à Lockhart, pouffa Ana en se décontractant un peu. Je suis sur qu'il est suffisamment idiot pour vous donner cette autorisation sans même vous demander pourquoi. En tous cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider cette fois ci, je ne crois pas une seule seconde que Drago soit l'héritier de Serpentard. Et il est hors de question que je prenne autant de risques pour un plan que je ne cautionne pas.

\- De toute façon, toi, tu passe ton temps à le défendre, la taquina Ron en lui jetant un coussin au visage en riant.

Les cinq amis éclatèrent de rire, laissant enfin retomber la pression qui les avait envahis durant cette conversation. Ana se sentait fière d'elle-même. Pour la toute première fois, elle avait réussi à contrôler son accès de colère en entendant ses amis insulter Son Serpentard. Elle avait réussi à garder le contrôle d'elle-même et de ses émotions. C'était une grande avancée pour elle, qui pouvait enfin espérer garder des relations normales avec ses amis, qui détestaient son Serpentard. Et même si elle n'approuvait pas leur décision, elle se disait que cette histoire de Polynectar pourrait tout de même leur prouver que Malefoy n'était pas aussi horrible qu'ils le pensaient.

 **oOoOoO**

Depuis leur conversation sur le Polynectar, Ana et Marie n'avaient presque pas revu le trio, qui avait maintenant commencé à mettre leur plan en exécution. En effet, les deux amies avaient décidé de ne pas prendre part à leur projet, qu'elles trouvaient beaucoup trop dangereux et périlleux. Hermione avait réussi à soutirer – à l'aide de flatteries – une autorisation au professeur Lockhart pour obtenir le livre de la Réserve. Maintenant en possession de la recette, ils s'étaient désormais lancés dans la préparation de la potion. Cela leur prendrait encore beaucoup de temps, car préparation du Polynectar prenait au minimum un mois, et les ingrédients nécessaires étaient très rares et difficile à se procurer.

Le samedi suivant, un grand soleil brillait dans le ciel et le chant des oiseaux emplissait l'air de joie et de bonheur. Aux alentours de onze heures, Ana et Marie traversèrent le parc, chaudement emmitouflées dans des pulls et des capes aux couleurs rouges et or de leur maison. Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année allait commencer dans quelques minutes, et tous les étudiants s'empressaient de rejoindre le stade. La plupart des étudiants portaient les couleurs de la maison au lion, en signe d'encouragement. Serpentard étant la maison la plus détestée de l'école, peu de personnes souhaitaient les soutenir durant ce match.

Marie et Ana riaient aux éclats en prenant place dans les gradins. Ce match allait leur permettre de fuir le temps d'un instant les problèmes de Poudlard. En effet, depuis la découverte de Miss Teigne et de l'horrible inscription, l'ambiance dans le château était assez tendue et angoissante. Et les nombreux devoirs donnés par les professeurs ne permettaient pas de rendre l'atmosphère plus agréable. Mais aujourd'hui, elles avaient enfin la possibilité de tout oublier, et de se laisser aller à la joie et à la bonne humeur le temps de quelques heures. De plus, pour Ana, ce match avait un tout autre avantage. Non seulement, elle allait pouvoir soutenir sa maison, mais aussi observer Son Serpentard durant tout le match, sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. C'était donc pour elle un double avantage, et le signe d'un bon moment.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir porter les couleurs de notre maison, plaisanta Marie en s'asseyant dans les gradins et en s'enroulant dans sa cape pour se protéger du froid piquant. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur de te voir en vert et argent. Je t'avoue que si ça avait été le cas, j'aurai fais semblant de ne pas te connaitre.

\- Je reste une Gryffondor, rit Ana en donnant un petit coup de coude à son amie. Et la Prophétie n'y changera rien, nous restons les meilleurs. Ce n'est pas parce que mon destin est lié à celui d'un Serpent que je ne reste pas un féroce lion…

Marie et Ana rirent de bon cœur, ravies d'être ici, loin de leurs manuels et de l'ambiance lourde du château. Ron et Hermione ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, les joues rouges à cause du froid et le souffle court. Ils avaient visiblement courut pour ne pas rater les premières minutes du match. Comme à leur habitude, ils avaient accompagné Harry jusqu'aux vestiaires. A peine les deux sorciers installés, les joueurs firent leur entrée sur le terrain, sous les acclamations du public. Les deux équipes se faisaient face, leurs balais à la main et le visage fermé. L'ambiance était électrique, et la rivalité entre les deux maisons étaient palpables. La guerre entre les deux ennemis prenait tout son sens sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il n'était plus seulement question de sport, c'était aussi un règlement de compte.

Les deux capitaines, Flint pour les Serpentards et Dubois pour les Gryffondors, se serrèrent la main à contre cœur, avant qu'un coup de sifflet ne signe le commencement du match. Les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent aussitôt dans les airs pour rejoindre leur poste respectif. La foule dans les gradins était en liesse, et Ana, Marie Ron et Hermione se levèrent en hurlant et en tapant le plus fort possible dans leurs mains gantées.

Ana chercha des yeux Son Serpentard à l'aide de ses petites jumelles. Elle le trouva, voltigeant dans les airs à quelques mètres d'Harry. La demi-vélane ne put retenir un sourire : à sa façon de voler, elle savait qu'il était en train de faire une démonstration de son nouveau balai à son rival. Ce garçon ne changera jamais, et il restera à jamais un garçon vantard et prétentieux. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, cette attitude ne provoqua pas la colère de la Gryffondor. Elle avait apprit à accepter Son Serpentard, avec ses défauts et ses qualités, et elle ne souhaitait pas le changer. Le voir ainsi la faisait maintenant sourire.

\- Dis donc, il est vraiment bien, son balai ! s'étonna Marie en regardant dans la même direction que sa meilleure amie. Ils en ont de la chance, les Serpentards, d'avoir un bienfaiteur aussi généreux…

\- Ça ne changera pas qu'il faut savoir voler pour être attrapeur, rugit Ron, contrarié. Malefoy est incapable d'attraper le Vif d'Or, même avec le meilleur balai du monde.

Alors que les quatre amis avaient les yeux fixés sur Drago et Harry, un cognard fonça sur le garçon à lunette qui l'évita de justesse en braquant brusquement vers la droite. Georges Weasley, l'un des batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, arriva en renfort, et envoya de sa batte le cognard en direction de l'équipe adverse, le visage rayonnant et souriant. Cependant, le cognard changea immédiatement de direction, pour revenir vers l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Harry descendit en piquet pour l'éviter à nouveau, mais rien n'y faisait, le cognard était à sa poursuite, s'acharnant sur lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclama Hermione d'une voix aigue et inquiète. Ce n'est pas normal !

\- Ce cognard est devenu complètement fou ! ajouta Ron, les yeux fixés vers son meilleur ami.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, répondit Ana en serrant les dents. Les cognards sont ensorcelés pour attaqué tous les joueurs du match. Pas seulement un.

\- Ce cognard a été détourné de son utilisation… conclut Marie en écarquillant les yeux. Quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort pour qu'il ne s'attaque qu'à Harry…

Le cognard continuait sa course poursuite, s'acharnant sur Harry qui volait maintenant à grande vitesse pour lui échapper. Et les coups de battes des batteurs n'y faisaient rien, la balle revenait toujours vers sa proie, qui traversait le terrain en long et en large. La pluie commença à tomber à grosses gouttes, réduisant la visibilité des spectateurs paniqués qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer sur le terrain ni ce qu'il arrivait à Harry et au cognard.

\- « Serpentard mène par soixante points à zéro », annonça la voix de Lee Jordan dans le micro.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! s'agaça Ron, le visage rouge. Je suis certain que c'est encore un coup de Malefoy. Pendant qu'Harry fuit ce cognard, il ne cherche pas le Vif d'Or !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ron, tu n'as aucune preuve ! s'exclama Ana en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama Hermione sans s'occuper de la dispute de ses deux amis. Ce cognard va finir par le tuer !

\- Il faut demander un temps mort pour que quelqu'un vérifie cette balle, approuva Marie.

Ana était tout aussi inquiète pour ses amis. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du cognard, qui semblait être devenu complètement fou, et continuait de poursuivre Harry dans l'objectif de le faire tomber de son balai et de le blesser gravement. Plus personne ne regardait le déroulé du match, et Serpentard était en train de prendre l'avantage, dans l'indifférence générale. Même les autres joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor semblaient s'être désintéressés du sport, pour regarder leur attrapeur voler à toute vitesse pour fuir la balle folle et agressive. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes qu'un coup de sifflet se fit entendre, et que tous les joueurs se posèrent au sol, soulagés.

\- Voilà, ça va s'arranger, souffla Marie, rassurée. Ils vont vérifier la balle et voir qu'elle est ensorcelée. Après cela, elle sera changée, et le match pourra reprendre normalement.

\- Espérons, répondit Hermione, le visage crispé par la peur. Rien ne se passe jamais logiquement quand ça concerne Harry Potter…

Peu de temps après, les joueurs remontèrent sur leur balai en vitesse, et le match reprit sous les applaudissements de la foule. La pluie était de plus en plus dense, et la visibilité était encore plus mauvaise. Les spectateurs ne pouvaient plus suivre les différentes actions du match, et Ana, Marie, Ron et Hermione étaient inquiets pour leur ami, qu'ils ne voyaient plus. Ils ne savaient donc pas si ce dernier était toujours en danger, ni si le cognard était toujours à sa poursuite.

\- La poisse cette pluie ! ronchonna Ron en essuyant la buée qui avait recouvert les verres de ses jumelles. Vous le voyez, vous ?

\- Moi non, répondit Hermione, ses jumelles devant les yeux.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Marie en regardant également le ciel à la recherche de l'attrapeur rouge et or.

Ana ne répondit pas, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Avec l'aide de ses jumelles, elle tentait de retrouver son ami dans le ciel, mais la pluie l'en empêcher. Le stress était à son comble dans la tribune des Gryffondors. Non seulement, leur équipe était en train de perdre le match, mais en plus leur attrapeur était menacé par un cognard fou, qui risquait de le blesser gravement. C'était une véritable catastrophe qui était en train de se déroulé, et il leur était impossible d'assister et d'observer la scène.

Soudain, le regard d'Ana croisa des yeux d'un gris d'acier qu'elle connaissait bien. Immédiatement, la chaleur dans son ventre se mit à ronronner, et son angoisse disparut totalement. Drago voltigeait sur son balai neuf et reluisant, à la recherche du Vif d' Or. Ses fins cheveux blonds étaient collés à son front par la pluie, et ses joues étaient rougies par le froid de ce début d'hiver. Ses sourcils étaient froncés par la concentration, et son regard était dur et menaçant. Ana le trouvait vraiment très beau. La tenue de Quidditch lui allait à la perfection, et le voir ainsi en action mettait la demi-vélane dans tous ses états. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi concentré, aussi passionné parce qu'il était en train de faire. Et elle n'arrivait maintenant plus à détacher son regard de lui. Elle avait presque oublié la mésaventure qui arrivait à Harry. Plus rien de comptait à part Son Serpentard, qui volait sur son balai d'un air fier.

\- Ana, je ne veux pas te perturber en pleine observation de cette merveilleuse chose qu'est Malefoy, mais est-ce que tu vois Harry par hasard ? murmura Marie à l'oreille de sa meilleure, la faisant sursauter.

\- Pardon, s'excusa Ana, confuse. Je le cherche tout de suite.

Marie ne put retenir son rire. Malgré les circonstances, la jeune sorcière était toujours amusée par le comportement de son amie envers le Serpentard. D'un esprit un peu fleur bleue, Marie était toujours attendrie par les effets qu'avait la Prophétie sur la demi-vélane. Elle aurait tellement aimé ressentir quelque chose d'aussi intense et d'aussi prenant. Elle aurait aimé se savoir ainsi liée à un homme jusqu'à la fin de ses jour, sans que rien ne puisse rompre ce lien. Ana lui avait déjà parlé de la chaleur dans son ventre, qui l'enveloppée subitement et la rassurée, effaçant toutes les choses négatives de la vie. Toutes ces manifestations d'amour rendaient presque jalouse Marie, qui n'avait jamais vécu de choses similaires. Car même si elle adorait Seamus, ses émotions étaient loin d'être aussi fortes.

\- Le voilà ! s'exclama soudain Hermione en pointant le doigt vers le ciel nuageux.

Ana leva ses jumelles dans la direction indiquée par son amie aux cheveux hirsutes. Elle trouva rapidement Harry, toujours poursuivit par le cognard fou, qui essayait toujours de le faire tomber de son balai. Le joueur de Quidditch filait à toute vitesse, fendant l'air qui lui fouettait le visage et lui faisait plisser les yeux. Soudain, Harry marqua un court temps d'arrêt pour faire face à Malefoy, qui le regardait, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

VLAM.

Un grand bruit résonna dans le stade. Le cognard venait de percuter Harry de plein fouet sur le coté droit, le faisant légèrement glissé de son balai. Son bras droit pendait le long de son flanc, inerte, et il ne se tenait au manche que grâce de sa main gauche. A peine remit du choc, le cognard fit demi-tour pour se précipiter de nouveau sur lui, voulant cette fois le frapper en plein visage. La foule dans les gradins était en alerte. L'angoisse montait dans la tribune des Gryffondors, et seul le bruit de la pluie battante se faisait entendre. L'atmosphère était lourde d'appréhension et tous attendaient la suite des événements en espérant qu'Harry s'en sorte sain et sauf. Soudain, l'attrapeur Gryffondor s'élança et fonça droit sur Malefoy, le visage fermé et résolu.

\- Mais il est devenu complètement fou, lui aussi ! s'écria Ana, effrayée pour Son Serpentard.

\- Le Vif d'Or ! s'exclama Ron en battant des mains. Il a vu le Vif d'Or.

Harry passa à quelques centimètres du Serpentard, le frôlant de peu. Il tendait sa main valide en avant. Ron avait raison, il avait certainement aperçu le minuscule Vif d'Or, qu'il était maintenant en train d'attraper. Cependant, ne se tenant plus au manche de son balai, il plongea soudain droit en piquet sur le sol. Il venait de perdre le contrôle de son véhicule volant, et allait maintenant s'écraser par terre s'il ne le rattraper pas immédiatement. Des cris retentirent dans les gradins. Une telle chute risquait de le tuer.

Ana ferma les yeux. L'impact provoqua un grand bruit sourd qui lui glaça le sang. Harry venait de tomber sur le sol couvert de boue. La demi-vélane rouvrit lentement les yeux, paniquée par ce qu'elle allait voir. Harry était allongé sur le sol, couvert de terre détrempée. Son bras droit formait un angle inquiétant, et une petite boule d'or brillait dans sa main valide. Le Vif d'Or/ Le match était terminé, Gryffondor avait gagné. Cependant, il n'y eu aucune explosion de joie dans les gradins. Tout le monde était inquiet pour Harry, qui restait allongé au sol, sans bouger, inerte. Plusieurs professeurs arrivèrent en courant vers le blessé. Lockhart, McGonagall et Dumbledore se penchèrent sur lui, cachant la vue aux spectateurs attentifs.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? s'inquiéta Hermione, la main devant la bouche et le teint pâle.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne vois rien ! répondit Ron d'une voix forte et contrarié.

Ron et Hermione semblaient paniqués. Et voir Lockhart se pencher sur leur ami la baguette à la main ne les rassura absolument pas, bien au contraire. Ana et Marie, quant à elle, n'étaient pas plus sereines qu'eux. Elles espéraient que rien de grave n'était arrivé au garçon à lunette, et qu'il était en bonne santé. Cette chute avait dû être extrêmement douloureuse, et Harry aurait pu avoir des séquelles.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait, cet abruti ? rugit Ron, en voyant Lockhart pointer sa baguette sur Harry.

\- Ne t'en fais, le rassura Hermione en posant sa main sur son bras. Il est professeur après tout, il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Et il savait ce qu'il faisait quand il a lâché une horde de lutins énervés dans la classe ? rugit Ron, en colère.

\- C'était un accident, Ron ! s'agaça Hermione. Tu ne fais jamais d'erreur toi peut-être ?

\- Et tu continues de le défendre en plus ? Non mais j'hallucine… tu n'as toujours pas remarqué qu'il était tout simplement nul, ce type ? Tu es devenue complètement folle et aveugle ou quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas interrompre votre charmante conversation tous les deux, hasarda Marie, mais vous feriez mieux de regarder ce qu'il est en train de se passer sur le terrain si vous voulez mon avis. Nul ou non, Lockhart est en train de lancer à sort à votre meilleur ami.

Harry s'était redressé et était maintenant assis sur le sol boueux. Il avait l'air sonné par la chute, mais aussi très inquiet de voir le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se tenir devant lui, la baguette à la main. Lockhart faisait mouliner son bras droit en pointant sa baguette vers le garçon. Le visage crispé et les dents serrées, Harry fermait les yeux, ne voulant certainement pas voir ce qu'il était en train de se passer et ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

\- Il ne va quand-même pas réellement lui lancer un sort ? s'exclama Ron en se levant brusquement pour rejoindre le terrain. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, rien d'autre ! Et personne ne réagit ? Il faut que j'arrête ça, pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

\- Attend Ron ! s'exclama Hermione en lui emboîtant le pas précipitamment. Attend moi !

Ron et Hermione quittèrent les gradins en courant pour rejoindre le terrain, laissant Ana et Marie seules. Comme tous les autres Gryffondors, elles avaient les yeux fixés sur le professeur, qui venait de faire jaillir de sa baguette une lueur bleutée en direction d'Harry. Ana avait elle aussi une grande appréhension. Jusqu'à présent, le professeur Lockhart n'avait pas prouvé son célèbre talent, et chacune de ses expériences s'étaient toujours terminées en catastrophes destructrices. Elle espérait donc qu'il n'en soit pas de même cette fois-ci, et qu'il n'empirerait pas encore davantage l'état de santé d'Harry. Son bras semblait déjà en mauvais état, il n'était pas nécessaire d'aggraver la situation. Il aurait été d'ailleurs beaucoup plus sage de conduire Harry directement à l'infirmerie pour recevoir les soins de Madame Pomfresh.

Une fois le sort terminé, le professeur se pencha vers le garçon, et saisi son bras cassé pour vérifier l'effet de son sort. Ce dernier pendait tel un élastique mou et flageolant. Les os n'étaient plus cassés, c'était certain. Non, ils avaient tout simplement disparut du membre du garçon. Marie et Ana poussèrent un petit cri en se couvant la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Ce professeur ne pouvait pas être à ce point incompétent, faire disparaître les os au lieu de les ressouder… c'était une erreur de débutant. Ce sortilège était apprit dès la troisième année d'étude. En voyant cela, Lockhart s'écarta, et parla rapidement à Hermione et Ron, qui venaient de les rejoindre. Puis il quitta le terrain, la tête haute et le pas fier, souriant et saluant la foule dans les gradins. Visiblement, cette erreur ne l'avait absolument pas perturbé, et il gardait sa prestance et sa prétention habituelle.

\- Mais quel abruti celui là ! s'exclama Marie, en colère.

\- Viens, allons les rejoindre, répondit Ana en se levant. Ils ont peut-être besoin de nous…


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes les McGregors !**

Et oui, me revoilà enfin ! Alors déjà, je m'excuse d'avoir pris un peu de retard sur la publication des chapitres, mais entre les fêtes, la grippe, et le travail… j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal !

Mais n'y pensons plus, me revoilà, et j'amène avec moi le chapitre 11 ! C'est pas chouette ça ? Enfin, j'espère que ça l'est !

Bon comme d'habitude, je vais commencer par répondre à vos Reviews, et après je vous laisserai retrouver Ana, Marie, Drago, et tout ce beau monde !

\- **_Aywen_** : Bonjour, et enchantée, car il ne me semble pas qu'on ait déjà discuté ! Je suis donc ravie de faire ta connaissance, et encore plus de lire cette Review trop mignonne. J'ai hâte de te lire à nouveau ! Bisous.

\- **_Maellys_** : Et une super Review, comme toujours ! Bisous.

\- **_Florent1_** : Hâte de lire également ta prochaine Review, et heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Bisous

\- **_Ju_** : Tu ne parles jamais trop, et j'adore toujours autant lire tes Reviews ! J'ai même déjà hâte de lire la prochaine, alors qu'au moment où j'écris ces mots, je ne me suis même pas encore connectée à ce site… enfin bref, là c'est moi qui parle trop ! lol. Bisous.

\- **_Koaprod_** : je vais répondre à tes 2 Reviews en un seul message, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudrais pas… Malheureusement, je ne peux pas trop répondre à tes questions, au risque de vous spoiler ! Mais j'espère que tu pourras très vite y répondre en lisant la suite :D bisous.

\- **_Charliflex_** : Bonjour, et enchantée ! Car il me semble que c'est ta première Review… ce qui me touche beaucoup beaucoup ! Tout autant que ton super compliment, je suis vraiment touchée… Bisous et à très très vite j'espère.

Je vais maintenant vous laisser retrouver vos personnages préférés ! J'ai hâte de vous lire à nouveau !

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Blii =)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 11_**

Très tôt le dimanche matin, Ana se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine. Il faisait encore nuit noire, et le dortoir était obscur et silencieux. La lueur de la lune perçant par les hautes fenêtres éclairait à peine le vaste dortoir de la tour de la maison au lion. Toutes les Gryffondors étaient encore profondément endormie. Mais la demi-vélane sentait une présence bien éveillée dans la pièce assombrie, une présence qui n'avait rien de normale à cette heure si matinale. L'inquiétude s'emparât de la jeune fille, et son cœur commença à battre à la chamade, comme s'il avait soudain décidé de quitter sa cage thoracique. Ana se redressa lentement sur ses coudes, en plissant les yeux pour tentait d'améliorer sa vision dans le noir. A ses coté, Moon était assise, ses oreilles noires dressées et la queue battant vigoureusement l'air. Soudain, une petite main grise attrapa les bords de l'épais rideau du baldaquin, et l'écarta vivement en faisant sursauter Ana et Moon.

\- Ne craignez rien, Miss McGregor. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, murmura une petite voix pointue.

\- Qui es-tu ? murmura Ana d'une voix tremblotante en se cachant dans ses couvertures, apeurée.

\- Dobby, Miss. Dobby, l'elfe de maison.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici en pleine nuit, Dobby ?

\- Je voulais faire votre connaissance, Miss. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous et de vos talents.

La peur qui s'était emparée d'Ana commençait à se dissiper lentement. Devant elle se tenait un petit être aux grandes oreilles et à la peau grise. D'immenses yeux couvraient une grande partie de son petit visage pointue, et un large sourire couvrait ses fines lèvres grises. Un elfe de maison s'était introduit dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit, sans y être invité. Cela n'avait rien d'anormal aux premiers abords, le château abritant un grand nombre de ces créatures charger de l'entretien des nombreuses pièces. Mais il leur était cependant interdit d'entrer en contact avec les étudiants sans y avoir été invité. Un tel comportement n'était pas normal.

Ana s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, écartant les épaisses couvertures de laine avec lesquelles elle s'était protégée. Elle fit face à Dobby, et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que ce petit être magique venait faire dans sa chambre ni pourquoi il l'avait réveillée en pleine nuit. D'autant plus qu'il lui semblait totalement absurde que cet elfe connaisse son identité, et qu'il ait réellement entendu parler d'elle auparavant. Mais surtout, elle n'avait jamais vu cet elfe dans les cuisines du château, alors qu'elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps avant de commencer ses études à Poudlard.

\- Dobby… Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Tu es nouvellement arrivé à Poudlard ? demanda doucement Ana en espérant attirer les confidences de l'elfe.

\- Oh non, répondit Dobby en souriant encore davantage. Je ne travaille pas à Poudlard Miss.

\- Alors, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Miss, répondit Dobby, le visage soudainement crispé et l'air anxieux.

Ana sourit à la petite créature d'un air attendrie. Elle avait comprit que Dobby ne pouvait pas trop en dire sans trahir ces maitres. Et même si sa curiosité était piquée à vif, elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Elle n'y récolterait qu'une horrible crise nerveuse qui réveillerait certainement tout le dortoir. Elle devait donc attirer discrètement les confidences de l'elfe si elle espérait pouvoir comprendre les raisons de sa présence ici.

\- Je comprends tout à fait Dobby, murmura Ana en tendant la main pour caresser le crâne de la créature. C'est tout à ton honneur de ne pas vouloir trahir les secrets qui t'ont été confiés.

\- Merci Miss, sourit Dobby. On ne m'avait donc pas mentit. Vous êtes non seulement talentueuse, mais aussi très gentille… en plus d'être très jolie.

\- Je vois que quelqu'un t'a vanté mes louanges, rit Ana. Pourtant, il me semble que tout cela est très exagéré. Qui donc pense d'aussi belles choses à mon sujet Dobby ?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire ! s'exclama Dobby d'une voix aiguë en se couvrant la bouche de sa petite main. J'ai promis à mon maitre de ne rien vous dire, Miss.

\- D'accord, d'accord, murmura Ana en espérant calmer l'elfe avant qu'il ne réveille tout le dortoir. Excuse-moi de t'avoir posé cette question.

\- Vous vous excusez, Miss ? murmura Dobby en écarquillant les yeux, les rendant encore plus ronds et gros.

Ana sourit à Dobby en le regardant avec compassion. Ses grands yeux étaient soudain emplis de larme, et il semblait très ému d'être traité comme un être humain. Cette créature était tellement attendrissante avec ses grandes oreilles et ses grands yeux sombres. La demi-vélane savait que de nombreux elfes étaient maltraités par leur famille d'accueil. Celui-ci semblait en faire partie, en raison des nombreuses marques de coups qu'il présentait sur son petit corps squelettique.

Ana était perdue dans ses pensées, soudain envahie de pitié et de sympathie pour la petite créature assise sur son lit. Moon s'approcha lentement de Dobby, le regardant de ses grands yeux jaunes, la queue battante. Arrivée à sa hauteur, la chatte se redressa, et renifla la créature d'un air interrogateur. Puis elle commença doucement à jouer avec les immenses oreilles de l'elfe en ronronnant.

\- Arrête, petit animal poilu, rit Dobby en essayant de s'éloigner de Moon, l'air amusé.

\- Moon, laisse notre ami Dobby tranquille, sourit Ana, en attrapant son chat dans ses bras. Excuse la Dobby, elle n'a jamais rencontré d'elfe de maison jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'a pas le droit de se promener dans le château.

\- Vous vous excusez encore, Miss…

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça, Dobby, murmura Ana d'une voix douce. Tu ne peux donc pas me dire ce que tu fais ici en pleine nuit ?

\- Je voulais vous rencontrer, Miss.

\- Et je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Dobby. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu t'es déplacé jusqu'ici. Tu es venu spécialement pour moi ?

\- Oh non Miss. Ne le prenais pas mal bien-sur, mais j'avais autre chose à faire à Poudlard. Mais j'en ai profité pour venir vous voir.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, sourit Ana. Et qui est ton maître ?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire… marmonna Dobby en se crispant à nouveau.

\- Je comprends… est-ce lui qui t'a parlé de moi aussi gentiment ? C'est lui qui t'a dit tous ces compliments à mon sujet ?

\- Oui, Miss, murmura Dobby en rougissant. C'est mon petit maître qui m'a parlé de vous.

\- Ton petit maître ? demanda Ana.

\- Oui, Miss. Je dois y aller maintenant. Il faut que je retourne auprès de mes maîtres. Ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller, et le petit déjeuner doit être prêt.

\- Alors files ! s'exclama Ana. Et si tu repasses par ici, n'hésite pas à venir me rendre visite à nouveau.

\- Merci à vous, Miss McGregor. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Aussitôt, Dobby écarta les épais rideaux du lit, et s'en alla, sans ajouter un mot ni un regard à la jeune sorcière. Ana se rallongea, ravie d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa tranquillité et de pouvoir se rendormir. Et même si l'identité du maître de Dobby restait une énigme pour elle, tout comme la réelle raison de sa présence ici, elle se rendormie presque aussitôt, avec une facilité déconcertante suite à de pareil événement. Le lendemain matin, en ouvrant les yeux, elle se souvint de cet étrange rêve, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait signifier.

 **oOoOo**

Après un petit-déjeuner copieux, Ana et Marie marchaient dans les couloirs en direction de leur Salle Commune, le ventre plein et de bonne humeur. Elles étaient seules, Ron et Hermione étant retournés à la préparation de leur potion très tôt dans la matinée. Elles comptaient donc profiter de ce moment de calme et de répit pour se reposer auprès du feu de cheminée, en bouquinant quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la sorcellerie et leurs études. Elles n'avaient plus de devoirs à terminer et avait donc tout leur dimanche de libre pour se détendre et savourer leur weekend. La pluie avait cessé de tomber, mais la température était descendue en flèche. Il faisait maintenant un froid presque glacial et l'herbe du parc était couverte d'une fine couche de givre blanc, malgré un soleil étincelant qui régnait dans le ciel bleu.

\- Ana, Marie, les interpella une voix essoufflée derrière elles. Est-ce que vous auriez vu Ron et Hermione ?

Harry courrait vers elle, le visage rouge et les yeux écarquillés et sombres. Son bras semblait maintenant totalement remit de sa chute et du sort de Lockhart. Les os avaient repoussés et n'étaient plus cassés. Cependant, le garçon à lunette avait l'air grave, et il semblait tracassé et fatigué, ce qui inquiéta Ana. Une nuit à l'infirmerie était toujours reposante et ressourçant. Il avait donc du se passer quelque chose de grave pour que son ami soit dans cet état.

\- Salut Harry ! Ils doivent être dans votre cachette, répondit Marie en souriant de toutes ses dents. Comment va ton bras ?

\- Bien, très bien, répondit précipitamment Harry d'un air détaché. Vous feriez mieux de me suivre toutes les deux, j'ai quelque chose à annoncer. Allons les retrouver.

A contrecœur, Ana et Marie changèrent de direction pour suivre leur ami, qui partait déjà en courant vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Elles auraient aimé pouvoir profiter de la chaleur des flammes de la cheminée, tranquillement installée dans un fauteuil moelleux, un bon roman dans les mains. Mais elles sentaient qu'Harry avait quelque chose d'important à leur annoncer, et aucune d'elles ne voulaient rater ça. Elles auraient tout le loisir de se reposer plus tard dans la journée.

Le visage d'Harry était fermé et sombre, signe que l'annonce qu'il allait faire était importante et grave. Ana espérait secrètement qu'il avait enfin réussi à percer le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets et du descendant de Serpentard. Non seulement cela aurait permit de retrouver un calme et une sérénité dans le château, mais aussi d'innocenter définitivement Drago – ce qui aurait été un véritable soulagement pour la demi-vélane. Le savoir ainsi accablé de soupçons aussi abominable la rendait malheureuse et angoissée. Elle qui était persuadée de son innocence n'arrivait pas à le faire entendre à ses meilleurs amis.

Les toilettes du deuxième étage étaient vétustes et très sales. Les murs étaient recouverts de trace d'humidité et de moisissure. Le carrelage était à plusieurs endroits fêlé et recouvert d'une épaisse couche de crasse noirâtre. La pièce était maintenant fuit de tous, à cause de la présence permanente de Mimi Geignarde, un fantôme pleurnichard qui passait le plus clair de son temps à se lamenter et à se plaindre. Même les elfes de maison refusaient d'y faire le ménage, ce qui expliquer l'état lamentable de l'endroit. Une odeur d'humidité régnait, couverte par des effluves de plantes magiques qui mijotaient dans un chaudron posé sur l'une des cuvettes, devant une Hermione concentrée et studieuse. Ron se tenait debout derrière elle, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, la regardant ajouter les ingrédients un à un d'un air admiratif.

\- « Harry ! Tu nous as fichu une de ces frousses… » s'exclama Hermione en voyant ses amis entrer précipitamment dans la pièce. Salut Ana, salut Marie. « Comment va ton bras ? »

\- « A merveille » répondit simplement Harry, le souffle court.

\- « On voulait venir te voir, mais on a décidé de commencer tout de suite la fabrication du Polynectar, expliqua Ron. »

\- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Harry en essayant de reprendre sa respiration. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai demandé à Ana et à Marie de venir avec moi. Nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide, à toutes les deux. Il faut absolument que nous restions unis, et que nous mettions toutes nos connaissances et nos aptitudes en commun. Quelque chose de grave s'est passé cette nuit, dans le château. Colin Crivey a été pétrifié, lui aussi. Il a été emmené à l'infirmerie très tôt ce matin, j'ai tout entendu. Il y a eu une nouvelle agression dans le chateau.

\- « On est déjà au courant » répondit Hermione en soupirant d'un air triste. « On a entendu le professeur McGonagall le raconter au professeur Flitwick ce matin. C'est pour ça qu'on a voulu se dépêcher…

\- Plus vite on obtiendra une confession de Malefoy, mieux ça vaudra, grogna Ron. Tu sais ce que je pense ? Il était tellement furieux après le match de Quidditch qu'il s'est vengé sur Colin. »

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Ron, répliqua sèchement Ana, les dents serrés.

Ana sentit la colère montait lentement en elle, incontrôlable et puissante. Elle savait que Son Serpentard était détesté de ses amis, cependant, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler quand elle les entendait dire des méchancetés à son sujet. Et cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets l'exaspérait totalement. Cependant, elle devait absolument essayer de maintenir sa colère pour ne pas mettre en danger le secret de la Prophétie. Personne ne devait savoir qu'un lien l'unissait au détestable Serpentard.

\- Et toi arrête de le défendre à tout bout de champs, répondit froidement Harry en lançant un regard noir à la demi-vélane.

\- Je ne le défends pas, répondit Ana, sur le même ton. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de la gravité de vos accusations. Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez. Ce que vous dites est grave et intolérable. Je ne peux pas vous laissez faire ça les bras croisé, que ce soit avec Drago, ou avec qui que ce soit !

\- Cette fouine est parfaitement capable de pétrifier les gens par vengeance, ajouta Ron avec colère.

\- C'est de la magie noire, répliqua Ana, les joues rougissants sous l'effet de la colère. Et aucun élève de deuxième année n'en est capable, vous le savez très bien. Même Dumbledore le dit, alors pourquoi vous obstiner à ce point ?

Ana avait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle ne cherchait même plus à se contenir, et faisait face à ses deux amis, qui la regardaient d'un regard dur et froid. Marie et Hermione étaient en retrait, le regard inquiet et le visage crispé. Ce que les deux jeunes filles tentaient d'éviter depuis le début d'année était en train de se dérouler devant leurs yeux, sans qu'elles ne puissent l'empêcher. Leurs amis étaient en train de se déchirer devant leurs yeux.

\- Il peut le faire, s'il a la clé pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets ! s'énerva Harry en faisant face à Ana. Il peut lâcher son monstre pour pétrifier les gens à sa place.

\- Ça, ça reste à prouver, déclara soudain Hermione en s'avançant vers eux, la voix douce en espérant calmer les tensions. Regardez cette corne de licorne ! Vous ne trouvez pas les motifs magnifiques ? On dirait qu'elle a été gravée à la main…

\- Mais c'est sur que c'est lui ! rugit Ron sans se préoccuper de ce que disait Hermione. Il était en colère après avoir perdu le match de Quidditch d'hier, et il a lâché son horrible monstre meurtrier dans les couloirs pour se venger de sa défaite. C'est aussi simple que ça, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstine à nier l'évidence !

\- Calmez-vous ! s'interposa Marie en retenant sa meilleure amie par le bras. Comme le dit Hermione, tout cela reste à prouver. Et comme le dit Ana, nous n'avons aucune preuve pour l'instant. Donc tout le monde se calme maintenant, vous n'allez quand même pas vous disputer pour Malefoy !

\- Il n'y a que cette fouine capable de faire une telle chose dans le château ! Arrêtez de vous voiler la face pour faire plaisir à Ana toutes les deux ! rugit Ron, maintenant fou de rage.

\- Vous ne le connaissez même pas ! répliqua Ana en élevant encore davantage la voix. Comment pouvez-vous dire des choses pareilles à son sujet sans même lui avoir parlé plus de dix minutes ? Certes, c'est loin d'être la personne la plus agréable et amicale de cette école je vous l'accorde. Mais de là à l'accuser de pétrifier les gens par pure méchanceté et vengeance, vous allez trop loin ! Beaucoup trop loin. Au final, là, vous ne valez pas mieux que lui ! Vous êtes même pire…

\- Tu verras, quand nous obtiendrons ses aveux, tu te sentiras tellement bête, Ana, grogna Harry, les joues rouges et le regard mauvais.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra, répliqua Ana, en se tournant vers la porte pour ne pas exploser de rage. En attendant, débrouillez-vous tout seul. Ne comptait pas sur moi. Je refuse de prendre part à vos idées absurdes et dangereuses. Si vous êtes assez idiots pour juger les gens sans même prendre la peine de les connaitre nous n'avons vraiment rien à faire ensemble.

Ana sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle, folle de rage. Pour qui se prenaient-ils, ces trois là ? Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte de l'absurdité de leurs paroles, et de la gravité de leurs accusations ? Et puis, s'ils étaient tellement persuadés de la culpabilité de Malefoy, pourquoi n'allaient-ils pas en parler au directeur ou à un des professeurs, plutôt que d'enfreindre l'ensemble du règlement de l'école en fabriquant une potion interdite et dangereuse ? A peine avait-elle fait trois pas dans le couloir que la porte des toilettes se rouvrit à la volée derrière elle, laissant passer Harry, les joues rouges et les dents serrés, suivi de près par Marie.

Harry semblait très en colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs menaçants, et l'ensemble de ses muscles étaient crispés par la tension et l'énervement. Il s'élança sur Ana à grands pas, en pointant son index en avant. Il s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, sans que la demi-vélane ne bouge. L'atmosphère était lourde, et tous deux semblaient près d'exploser de colère et de rage. Un duel de regard s'engagea entre les deux amis.

\- Et bien soit, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une traitre dans ton genre, lança Harry en hurlant après un court silence. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec ton cher Malefoy si ça peut te faire plaisir, puisqu'il semble tellement mieux que les autres à tes yeux. C'est vrai quoi, il est tellement merveilleux et parfait, ton cher Drago Malefoy. Et tu sais quoi ? Quand tu te retrouveras pétrifiée par son horrible monstre, ne compte pas sur nous pour venir te rendre visite à l'infirmerie. Toi aussi, tu n'auras qu'à te débrouiller toute seule.

Le garçon à lunettes retourna dans les toilettes sans ajouter un mot, les yeux noirs de colère et les joues rougies. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter Ana et Marie. Le couloir redevint brutalement silencieux. Pourtant, Ana n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme. La colère ne la quittait plus, et elle ne voyait même plus ce qui l'entourait. C'était à peine si elle avait remarqué la présence de sa meilleure amie devant elle.

Cette dernière avait les yeux emplis larmes, et semblait réellement inquiète et triste. Elle qui détestait plus que tout les conflits se retrouvait maintenant prise entre deux feux : sa meilleure amie, qu'elle ne quittait plus depuis deux ans, et les membres du trio, qu'elle adorait également. Cette situation était pour elle un véritable supplice dont elle ne voyait pas le bout, et qui lui faisait très peur. Ana continuerait de défendre bête et ongle Son Serpentard, et le trio continuerait de le haïr. Et ce, jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies. Il n'y avait pas de solution, et il n'y en aurait jamais. Rien ne pourrait arranger cela. C'était l'ordre des choses. C'était la Prophétie.

Ana sembla soudain reprendre conscience, et s'empressa de prendre son amie dans les bras pour la réconforter. Elle s'en voulait tellement de lui faire endurer cela. Marie n'avait pas à subir les conséquences de la Prophétie de sa famille. C'était injuste pour elle. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se devait de défendre l'honneur et l'intégrité de Son Serpentard. C'était son devoir, son rôle. Tout cela lui était dicté par la Prophétie, et elle ne pouvait pas aller à son encontre. Même si elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec ses amis à cause de lui, elle ne pouvait pas contrôler sa colère et ses réactions. La Prophétie était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'elle puisse rester maitresse d'elle-même quand elle sentait que Son Serpentard était attaqué. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de réagir aussi violemment pour le défendre.

Pourtant, elle savait que cette réaction faisait souffrir ses amis. Mis à part Marie, personne n'avait connaissance de la Prophétie, et Malefoy était l'être le plus détesté du château. Les disputes entre Ana et ses camarades étaient donc fréquentes. Marie était la seule à prendre la défense de la demi-vélane, et vivait parfois mal de se retrouver au centre des conflits qu'elle ne maitrisait pas. Et c'était encore une fois le cas aujourd'hui.

Ana serra fort son amie contre elle, à la fois reconnaissante de son soutien, et triste de la voir aussi malheureuse. Elle s'en voulait atrocement. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour se faire pardonner, pour redonner le sourire à sa meilleure amie. Elle qui était d'un naturel enjoué et amical semblait maintenant au bord du gouffre. De lourdes larmes coulaient sur ses joues roses, et des gémissements s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Après un long câlin réconfortant, Marie se calma et reprit contenance. Elle s'éloigna doucement de son amie, et sécha ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Ana la prit alors par la main, décidée à retourner dans leur Salle Commune, retrouver le calme et la sérénité qu'elles avaient programmés au réveil. Pourtant, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette immobile au fond du couloir de pierre. Appuyé contre un des murs de pierre, Drago la regardait, le regard noir de colère et les dents serrés. Le jeune sorcier transpirait la haine.

 **oOoOoO**

\- Malefoy, attend ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant Son Serpentard partir à grands pas dans la direction opposée.

Drago ne se retourna pas. Il était bouillant de rage et de colère. Elle lui avait une nouvelle fois désobéît. Il venait tout juste de la voir encore une fois avec ce bon à rien de Potter. N'avait-elle pas comprit son avertissement ? N'avait-elle pas comprit qu'elle courrait un danger en restant avec le balafré et ses petits copains insignifiants ? Etait-elle vraiment si bête que cela ? Il était hors de question qu'il lui pardonne encore une fois. Il lui avait laissé beaucoup trop de chance. Lui qui n'avait jamais pardonné de sa vie s'était montré beaucoup trop faible, beaucoup trop indulgent devant cette Gryffondor absurde et tout aussi insignifiante que les autres. Mais maintenant, c'était terminé. Il ne voulait plus la voir. Il ne voulait même pas lui accorder un seul regard. Il ne voulait même plus l'approcher. Elle venait encore une fois de lui prouver qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Malefoy ! interpela à nouveau la demi-vélane en courant derrière lui.

Il entendait des pas derrière lui, se rapprochant peu à peu. Une main invisible attrapa un des pans de sa robe noire de sorcier, l'empêchant d'avancer et le tirant doucement en arrière. Derrière lui, Ana tendait sa petite main blanche grande ouverte devant elle, lançant un sort pour retenir le Serpentard dans sa fuite. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes, et ses cheveux – pourtant toujours parfaitement coiffés – étaient en bataille autours de son visage rond. Elle semblait très triste et catastrophée par la réaction du garçon. Pourtant, Drago n'arrivait à calmer sa colère, malgré la rassurante chaleur qui avait retrouvée sa place dans le creux de son ventre. Il lui en voulait tellement que même cela n'arrivait pas à le calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lança-t-il d'une voix dure et mauvaise en essayant de se défaire de son sort.

\- Savoir ce que j'ai fais de mal… murmura la demi-vélane en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

\- Tu le sais très bien, McGregor.

\- C'est parce que tu m'as vu avec Harry ? C'est ça ?

Drago détourna les yeux de la jeune fille pour fuir son grand regard vert envoutant. Dit comme cela, sa réaction semblait effectivement absurde et disproportionnée. Oui, il était en colère parce qu'il avait vu la demi-vélane avec ce débile de Potter. Mais s'il était énervé contre elle, c'est parce qu'il savait qu'elle prenait un énorme risque en le fréquentant. La colère grondait dans son ventre, sans que la chaleur ne puisse l'apaiser. Son sang battait dans ses veines à une vitesse folle, faisant rougir la peau de ses joues. L'ensemble des muscles de son corps semblaient contractés, lui faisant presque mal. Il avait envie de hurler, de lui faire comprendre sa bêtise. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.

\- Il me semble que je t'avais demandé de prendre tes distances avec ce trio répugnant, s'écria soudain Drago en s'avançant vers la jeune fille à grand pas, l'index pointé vers elle.

Ana ne bougea pas et le laissa approcher sans dire un mot. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la jeune fille était agressée et pointée du doigt, accusée des pires tords. Elle était une nouvelle fois jugée coupable, alors qu'elle n'avait fait que son possible pour le défendre. La demi-vélane se sentait tellement incomprise, tellement seule. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses larmes, et une énorme boule douloureuse oppressait sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir. Un froid immense avait prit place dans son ventre, à l'endroit exact où se trouver normalement la rassurante chaleur. Elle se sentait tellement mal, tellement triste.

\- Et je l'ai fais ! répondit Ana d'une voix aigue et déchirante.

\- Et c'est pour ça que je te vois avec Potter ici, alors que ta fichue Salle Commune est à l'opposé du château ?

\- Je ne faisais rien de mal, Drago, je te le jure. Il m'a demandé de venir avec lui ici… et j'étais avec Marie… et…

\- Arrête de te chercher de fausses excuses McGregor, ça ne changera rien ! s'agaça Drago en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Tu ne m'as pas écouté, une fois de plus. Tu ne m'écoutes absolument jamais de toute façon. Potter est bien trop important pour cela, après tout. Pourquoi m'écouter quand le grand héro te demande quelque chose ?

Une lourde larme s'échappa de l'œil droit de la demi-vélane, coula lentement sur sa joue. La colère s'empara soudain d'elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler. Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, elle perdait contrôle d'elle-même. Mais cette fois, sa colère était dirigée vers Drago. Elle en avait soudain assez de ne pas être comprise, d'être jugée, et d'être traitée comme la pire des criminelles. Elle en avait soudain assez de cette querelle absurde entre Potter et Malefoy. Aujourd'hui, elle avait été la victime de cette rivalité dévastatrice. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était disputée avec son ami et avec Son Serpentard à cause de leur égo surdimensionné. Et elle en avait assez. Elle ne voulait plus vivre cela.

\- Tu es injuste, Malefoy ! explosa-t-elle soudain, en faisant un pas vers lui. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour que ça se passe bien entre nous Drago, tout. Là, je n'ai réellement rien fais de mal, et tu t'en prends à moi sans même savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Et si tu veux tout savoir, ce que tu as surpris, c'est une dispute entre Harry et moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? ricana méchamment Drago, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Si tu crois que vos querelles de filles m'intéressent…

\- Je me suis disputée avec mon ami parce qu'il disait des choses méchantes et injustes sur toi. Je me suis disputée avec Harry parce que je t'ai défendu bête et ongle, et qu'il ne l'a pas comprit. Je me suis disputée avec le balafré – comme tu aime l'appeler – à cause de toi.

Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt, et regarda la Gryffondor d'un regard stupéfait. La colère sembla diminuer légèrement en entendant ces mots. Elle vivait donc la même chose que lui. Elle aussi ressentait un besoin incontrôlable de le défendre quand elle le sentait attaqué. Elle aussi ne supportait pas d'entendre quelqu'un parlait méchamment de lui. Il n'était donc pas le seul à perdre le contrôle de lui-même, à ne plus se reconnaitre. Elle aussi avait du mal à maitriser ses émotions quand il était question de lui. D'un certain coté, cette constatation le rassurait, mais le paniquait également. Etait-ce possible de ressentir exactement la même chose ? Il n'avait jamais connu de chose semblable, ni jamais entendu dire qu'une telle chose était possible.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant abondamment sur les joues blanches d'Ana. Elle semblait réellement dans tous ses états et tremblait de tous ses membres, comme si elle était soudain frigorifiée. Elle semblait tellement fragile que la colère de Drago disparut totalement. La chaleur reprit sa place dans le creux de son ventre, et le poussa à tendre une main réconfortante vers la Gryffondor. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était désolé de son excès d'humeur, de sa colère absurde. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était là pour elle, et qu'elle ne devait pas être triste, surtout pas à cause de lui. Ana se recula brutalement pour fuir ce contact, et le regarda avec colère et rancœur.

\- Donc maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu ne me verras plus avec Harry. Ni avec Ron d'ailleurs. Puisque je suis en froid avec eux. A cause de toi. Tu peux être fier de toi.

\- McGregor…

\- Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plait ! Pour une fois, laisse-moi m'exprimer. Tu sais, je ne suis pas obligée de t'obéir en toutes circonstances Malefoy. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je te dois, ni quelque chose que tu mérites d'ailleurs. Si j'ai pris mes distances avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, c'était uniquement pour te faire plaisir, et pour que tu prennes enfin conscience que je t'apprécie vraiment, et que je suis prête à faire quelque chose pour toi. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour moi, hein ? A part me crier dessus, et me faire des reproches à longueur de journée. Rien n'est jamais assez bien pour toi, Monsieur Malefoy, et quand je fais des efforts, tu ne le remarque même pas !

\- C'est faux !

\- Je n'ai pas terminé ! J'en ai marre Drago, marre de me fatiguer pour rien. Marre de faire des efforts que tu ne remarques même pas – et que tu trouve normal de toute façon, puisque tout t'est dû. Marre que tout soit toujours à sens unique. Je ne te demande rien, à part de me respecter, et même ça tu en es totalement incapable. Ce n'est pas faute de te l'avoir demandé pourtant. Tu sais, le monde ne tourne pas autours de toi et de ta famille, Malefoy. Tout ne t'est pas dû contrairement à ce que tu pense, et tu te dois d'être au moins aimable avec moi, parce que j'estime que je le mérite, vu tout ce que je fais pour toi. Mais non, toi, tu préfère largement me faire pleurer et me faire de la peine.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

\- Le problème Drago, c'est que tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux.

Ana essuya ses larmes avec la manche de sa cape. Le contact de l'épais tissu en laine provoqua un léger rougissement de ses joues. Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère. Non, elle semblait juste lassée et épuisée. Lassée du comportement de Son Serpentard. Lassée de ne pas être comprise. Lassée d'être seule. A cet instant, Malefoy s'en voulu. Il s'en voulait de faire couler ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas la rendre malheureuse. C'était comme une évidence, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la voir rire, la voir aussi joyeuse que le jour où il l'avait aperçue pour la première fois, dans la foule de première année. Elle lui avait semblée si petite, si frêle, si timide. Il avait même cru qu'elle n'était pas une étudiante, tellement elle avait l'air jeune et perdue. Mais elle avait l'air tellement heureuse et bien dans sa peau qu'il l'avait immédiatement trouvé attachante – même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à admettre ces mots.

En la voyant pour la toute première fois, il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de cette petite jeune fille. De ce petit bout de sorcière tellement différente des autres étudiantes. La chaleur avait prit place dans son ventre, rassurante, apaisante. Et pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti entier. Il s'était senti digne, digne de porter ce nom qui lui était si cher. Ce nom qui était signe de prestance et de pouvoir. Et cette sensation avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans sa courte vie.

Depuis qu'il la fréquentait, il ressentait souvent cela. Mais c'était uniquement quand elle était près de lui. Le regard qu'elle portait sur lui, sa bonne humeur permanente, la chaleur. Tout cela lui permettait de se sentir bien, de se sentir mieux. D'être fier de celui qu'il était. D'avoir l'impression d'avoir de l'importance, de l'intérêt, d'être digne. Et tout cela, il ne pouvait plus le nier, c'était grâce à elle.

\- McGregor… tu sais comment je suis… tu sais que je ne sais pas faire, avec les gens. Tu sais que je suis froid, hautain, et prétentieux. Mais ça, c'est moi.

\- Je le sais, pleura Ana en essayant de cacher son visage au garçon, soudain honteuse d'être dans cet état face à lui.

\- Et… je sais que je ne suis pas toujours agréable avec toi, mais ça aussi c'est moi. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je n'aime pas les gens. Je n'aime personne, à part moi-même et ma famille. Et je ne sais pas comment faire autrement. Je n'ai jamais eu à faire autrement à vrai dire.

\- Je ne te demande pas de changer pour moi, Malefoy.

\- Je le sais. J'essayais juste de t'expliquer ma façon d'être. Pour que tu comprennes que tout ça, ce n'est pas contre toi.

Ana soupira en essayant de retenir les dernières larmes qui restaient dans ses grands yeux verts. Drago la regarda, les yeux tristes – du moins c'est ce qu'elle semblait y voir. Le Serpentard se pencha vers elle pour lui faire face. Ana détourna le regard.

\- Je vais essayer, d'accord ? Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais au moins essayer. Et toi, tiens-toi loin de Potter, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, soupira Ana en regardant Son Serpentard dans les yeux.

Les deux sorciers restèrent face à face pendant plusieurs secondes, sans dire un mot. Ils s'étaient perdus dans leurs regards. Derrière eux, Marie les regardait en souriant. Elle les trouvait tellement mignons, tous les deux – et pourtant, il était difficile de trouver Malefoy mignon. Malgré leurs nombreuses disputes, ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver. Et quoi qu'il arrive, il se retrouverait. Ils étaient liés, et ce pour toujours.

Marie comprit alors que toutes les disputes avec ses amis en valaient la peine. Ana en valait la peine. Son histoire en valait la peine. Et même Drago en valait la peine. Elle avait sous les yeux un tout nouveau Malefoy. Un Malefoy qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement rencontré, mais qu'Ana lui avait tant de fois décrit. Un Malefoy presque sympathique, presque gentil. Un Malefoy qui valait la peine d'être aimé.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette trapue qui avançait à grands pas dans la direction des tourtereaux. Marie la reconnu immédiatement, et courut vers elle, sa fine baguette de bois pointée en avant.

\- PETRIFICUS TOTALO !

La silhouette tomba au sol lourdement, en provoquant un bruit sourd dans le couloir de pierre. Drago et Ana se retournèrent en sursautant, surpris et inquiet. Au pied de Marie, Pansy Parkinson était immobile, prisonnière du sort de pétrification. C'était la première fois qu'Ana ne la voyait pas avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. Non, cette fois ces yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise, et son visage reflétait la peur.

\- Je viens de vous éviter de nouveaux problèmes, déclara Marie en souriant avec fierté. Maintenant, j'aimerai retrouver mon fauteuil au coin du feu et mon livre de Norbert Dragonneau !

Ana sourit à son amie et se jeta dans ses bras en riant. Elle lança un dernier regard entendu à Malefoy, avant de partir de direction de sa Salle Commune. Il était temps de prendre un repos bien mérité, et tellement attendu. Drago partit en courant vers les cachots, retrouvé ses camarades.

En arrivant au bout du couloir, Marie pointa sa baguette vers Pansy, toujours allongée au sol. Immédiatement, cette dernière se redressa, cherchant des yeux son agresseur, qui avait déjà disparut.


End file.
